The elementalist Swordsman
by darksider82
Summary: Harry in Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**The Ementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter I**

The clash of swords permeated the air, suddenly the air heated up as fireball shot towards two of the three swordsmen who expertly dodged the shot. One of coughed and spat a thick wad of phlegm into the grass as he surged forward.

This man was around 5'10, sickly pale with a chronic cough that racked his body and sunken brown eyes surrounded by black rings, his name was Gekko Hayate. Gekko drew his sword and went for a deep lacerating slice across the stomach only for it to be turned away as his opponent spun in a controlled 360degree spin and dodged behind him.

The new attacker rolled a senbon between his lips and spat it out at high velocity at Gekko who expertly sliced it in half. The newcomer was then suddenly blindsided but managed to avoid it with a sealess shunshin. The second attacker wore black body armour and a Neko-mask and teamed up with Hayate and preceded to push the apprentice back. The apprentice swung his sword up with a clang and locked blades with Hayate, knowing the man's experience the apprentice kicked the sickly looking man in the leg and back flipped out of the way and during mid flip chucked several kunai blindly at Neko.

Neko blocked the kunai and vanished right behind the apprentice and hit out with a backwards heel kick followed by a successful decapitating blow if it connected. The kick knocked the apprentice off balance and trapped the apprentice underneath her foot with two swords at his neck.

"I give Neko nee chan." The apprentice groaned. Neko giggled and pulled the apprentice to his feet and handed his sword and kunai back. The apprentice opened up a box and withdrew another senbon and placed it in his mouth. "So, any better or not?" Neko nodded "Harry-ototuo you are constantly improving."

Harry grinned "But is it fast enough to fight Tom Riddle? I can sling jutsu's and spells as fast as the next kunoichi but I need to know. Could I take Voldemort one-on-one?" Neko removed her mask revealing the heart shaped face of Yuuago Uzu.

"Harry-ototuo, you could potentially kill him but after what I've seen in your memories from Yamanka Inoichi-san and medical file from Minato-san, is it worth fighting for that country of theirs when you belong here." Harry laughed bitterly at Yuuago's comments.

"If I won't one of my closest friends will be forced into my shoes. I should be dead...by all means I should be when I fell through the veil I should have died." Yuuago nodded.

Harry had been found washed up on the borders of wave and fire country in the river, with his lungs full of water and starving. It had taken the ANBU medics five minutes to get a pulse back and further twenty-five to get it strong enough to stabilise Harry to move him to Konohas hospital.

Harry sighed and fell into step with Yuuago, who had linked arms with Gekko and were heading back to his house. Which happened to be Gekko's flat which he shared with Yuuago. Harry entered the flat and flopped down on his bed and groaned. _Should I fight Voldemort? Should I stay here? _Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep only waking up to eat rice balls that Yuuago brought to him.

As Harry ate them on his bed, Yuuago sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Ototuo, I'm sorry for making it seem like you must choose between here and your Hogwarts. In the three weeks since you got back, Gekko and I have quickly come to see you as our little brother as well as close friend. Harry grinned and hugged back "So you'd back me in whatever." Yuuago nodded.

This was only a technicality as Gekko, Yuuago and Harry were all fifteen. Harry was also close to Gekko's closest friends from the academy who were Raido, Genma, Hana, Kurenai, Anko and Harry's closest friend Shizune. Harry had gone to Hogwarts and left everyone until fifth year when he decided to bail and stay Konoha and so far out of his friends only Gekko and Yuuago knew he was alive. He had been shocked to find out that Shizune had upped and left shortly after he had left.

Suddenly the call of an owl penetrated the silence and Harry grinned wandlessly opening the window a bigger than normal owl which Yuuago recognised as a summon or more specifically a senpo mastery owl. The owls along with toads, frogs and cats were known as the Senjutsu summons. However these were the most noticed summonings as the others such as Dragon and Salamander had vanished off the face of the earth or had been destroyed.

"Harry-sama, I have got to say that your disappearing act has got the entire wizarding world running around like headless chickens." Harry snorted at the blunt comments from his owl summon.

"Say Hedwig would it be possible for me to complete my sorcery training with the Owls instead of going home." Hedwig bobbed her head and cuffed Harry across the back of the head. "Of course...You may want to go to the academy and pass the tests so you can take the chunin exams."

With that Hedwig disappeared in a puff of smoke and Harry fell onto his bed and slowly fell asleep. Early the next morning Yuuago was shouting through his door for him to get up and head to the academy. Harry groaned as he got dressed in his jet black gear and black body armour. Harry didn't much care for his clothing despite them being ANBU regulatory but they were damn comfortable and it's not paranoia if they REALLY are out to get you.

Harry entered the academy and flipped his hood up. He didn't like revealing his face to anyone. He slipped into his seat and slumped forward. He learnt theoretical stuff better when he wasn't actually looking forward. Harry was one the eldest in the academy so instead of going through the years he was placed in the remedial lessons to get a crash course in what he would be learning.

Today was the review of Henge, Bunshin and Kawamari along with shuriken and kunai practise. Harry lined up and he performed the Kawamari seallessly and the same with the henge. Harry had found out on his washed out return was that he could not perform a genjutsu at all. So as a result the Yondaime had decided to teach him the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **which he performed and passed the course.

Harry also excelled in the weapon portion as well and soon enough wore the headband symbolising his being a genin of Konohagakure. Harry made his way to Hokage tower where he found the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze slaving away over the paperwork.

"Hey Yondaime-aniki san." Said Harry as he walked into the study, the blonde haired kage looked up and grinned.

"What is it? A jutsu or a peek on the genin placements?" Harry snorted at the obvious questions.

"Its along the lines of would you teach me Fuuinjutsu and if I could take the chunin exams without a team." The hokage stared at the new genin...granted Harry was a one in a thousand in terms of sheer genius and a brilliant practioner of Ken, Tai and Ninjutsu.

"I don't see why I can't give you some lessons on sealing...though Jiraiya-sensei would be better as he IS a seals master." Harry shrugged his shoulders "Meh...but he isn't here...YOU are. So please Yondaime-sensei." Minato nodded "Now...to get rid of the paperwork."

Harry smirked as he faced his sensei. "Watch my hands sensei." Minato watched as Harry performed a seal and said **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **Seven clones burst into appearance and Minato quickly followed suit but five Minato's appeared and quickly tackled the paperwork.

Minato and Harry knuckled down the basics of Fuuinjutsu, and Minato noticed that Harry was just like him...able to look at a seal and recognise the components and alter seals making them much more effective. It was now dusk before Minato wrapped up his first lesson with Harry and with that Harry vanished with a pop and rematerialised in his room.

Gekko heard the crack and shrugged, Harry had his quirks as did he. Gekko developed a cough habit to get people to underestimate him and Harry used his own teleportation jutsu. Gekko knocked on his mate's door and opened it to find Harry etching several exploding tags. Gekko waited until Harry set his brush down before talking.

"Harry...You can't hide from everyone forever...Why don't ya come out with us and surprise everyone." Harry cracked his neck and turned to Gekko and nodded slowly "Guess not...It's kinda inevitable...But it's not gonna be the same without Shizune-hime." Harry blushed as he said the name and Gekko smirked. "SO You AREN'T that dense after all."

"I caught on alright. I wasn't sure she liked me... Now I'll never know." Murmured Harry as he pulled on his black jacket and pulled on his headband, bandanna style much like Gekko and Genma.

Soon enough, Gekko, Yuuago and the rest of the gang were lounging in a booth at a bar with several bottles of sake between them. "Well would you look at this, bar two the bands back together." Said Raido after taking a sip of sake, Raido was a tall, broad shouldered teen with black short well kept hair with burn on his cheek where he just dodged Uchiha Shisui's Fire Dragon Projectile during the academy.

Genma nodded, smiled and rolled his senbon in his mouth. He was built much like Raido except slightly slimmer in the chest. "Damn...I wish Shizune or Harry were here, damn they could have got together...Then Harry had that buggery of sorcery training or shit and now Shizune buggered off with Tsunade-sama."

Gekko and Yuuago snorted into their sake as Harry's name was mentioned. "We kinda have to tell you guys something." Three heads snapped round to stare at the lovebirds "What is it? Gekko you didn't get Yuuago pregnant did you?" Asked Genma smirking...However Hana didn't think it was amusing and smacked him across the head.

Hana looked like a typical Inuzuka except she didn't have the feral appearance, hers was fairer but she was still not one to cross at all. "No...Yuuago isn't pregnant...Remember that ANBU unit who brought somebody in from the border of Wave country..." The group nodded, they had nearly been bowled over by that group of ANBU.

"Well...here he is." Said Gekko gesturing to a cloaked figure who had made his way over to the group, everyone moved up so he could sit down. As the stranger did so he flicked his wrist five times and five bottles of sake shot out from his cloak at the group who caught them easily.

"As you say...speak of the devil and he shall appear..." With that the stranger flipped off his hood to reveal Harry in all his pale glory equipped with shinobi regulated headband.

Hana blushed at Harry's transformation from a good looking kid to an astonishingly cute man. Where Harry had been one of the shortest members of the group he was now easily the tallest. His emerald eyes glowing with happiness, everyone stared and Harry, Gekko and Yuuago could not stop grinning.

"I'm home...peeps...Home for good." Stated Harry, after the shock and several murmurs of "release" HHGreHHHHarry was bundled by the group and they past the night away with bottles of sake and plates of dango. The party intensified when Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Materashi entered the bar...saw Harry and almost fainted.

The pair almost received nosebleeds when Harry caught them from behind allowing them to get a good feel of his muscled upper chest and arms. "So ladies...like what you feel." He growled playfully causing them to pull themselves closer to him. "Say...Harry-chan you haven't seen Shizune have you." Asked Kurenai as

Harry escorted them over to the table, that simple statement dulled the mood, Harry hung his head. "Not yet anyway...But hopefully one day...However lets drink and be merry for I am home."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I don't own this idea. This story is based on the genius of Winged Seer Wolf who allowed me to use some of hi s ideas for this story._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter II**

Ever felt like a brass band is playing right by your ear? Ever had the frightening disorientation of not having a fucking clue of where you are? That's the situation Harry now found himself in.

Harry woke up his head ringing from the raging hangover that by was caused by one too many bottles of sake. Harry sniffed the air it held a musky scent to it. It was the smell of sweat, sex and alcohol. Harry had no idea what had happened apart from the fact that he had been involved.

He heard a faint groan next to him. Harry looked over and found himself looking into the wine red eyes of one Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai stared at the figure next to her, her eyes narrowed. "Harry...what the hell are you doing in my bed?" She growled menacingly.

Harry gulped and paled and slowly reached for his pants after realising he was naked and painfully obviously to. "Kurenai-chan, I actually have no recollection of what happened last night. I'm sorry for ending up in your bed but I really do not know how I got here."

Kurenai nodded and the glare faded "I apologise too. I can't remember a thing at all..." She sniffed the air "...Apart from the fact that we had sex...that's based on smell, I remember nothing." Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's get dressed meet up with the others and maybe we can recollect about what happened?"

Kurenai nodded and headed into the shower showing her wonderfully shaped ass, Harry sighed and clutched his head. _Damn...Kurenai and Me...What the hell._ He thought.

"You coming to join me in the shower?" Harry staggered towards the bathroom where Kurenai and Harry spent ample time to get cleaned up. Half an hour later the group were sitting in the dango bar tucking into dango. "What actually happened after we left the bar? Because I'm fuzzy after that?"Asked Harry as he swallowed three sticks of dango at once.

Genma grinned and winced "Harry...you and Kurenai more or less walked back to Kurenai's which is on the way to Yuugao and Gekko's place and didn't come out...Oh and as you passed the Hokage's you shouted something about the Hokage being the ultimate seals master and closet pervert." The last bit was a lie but Genma believed Harry did not need to know that titbit of information.

Anko had somehow magically found herself in Raido's bed and Raido and found himself sprawled out unconscious on his living room couch, head first into a bucket. Everyone had a laugh at that, Genma had been discovered in one of the Inuzuka houses due to kindness of strangers. Hana had found herself snuggled up in her bed.

Out of all of them Yuugao and Gekko had the easiest time as they had paced themselves managed to get home in one piece. Harry rolled his eyes playfully at his lodgers, he then groaned as he noticed the infamous redhead known as "The Red Death" and "Hot blooded jalapeño." Also known as Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, entered the dango bar.

"Hello my cute little genin and hey Harry-kun, glad to see you're no longer pushing up the water beds." The genin in question winced as Kushina's naturally loud tone was intensified by their hangovers. "Gakis...who was shouting about my Minato-kun being the best seal master since Jiraiya?" Harry reluctantly rose his hand "Kushina-sama...I don't remember saying it. In fact I remember nothing about the previous night."

Harry dragged himself out of the bar, followed by Kushina who lent him her shoulder to support himself on as they went towards the training grounds. Harry summoned his sword which had he had created and forged with his chakra and magic. The result was a katana that could be wielded one handed, two handed, morphed into a scythe, twin scythes, twin katanas, scythe katana, blade staff and a dagger whip.

Kushina and Harry saluted each other, readied their blades and charged each other. Harry was for a genin a very competent and amazingly fast kenjutsu learner. His ability with swords was possibly only matched in his skills in Nin, Tai and Fuuinjutsu. As good as he was, Kushina was better. By the end of three hours of non-stop training covering Harry in sweat and bruises and Kushina not even breaking a sweat did they call it quits.

"Harry-kun...can I talk to you about something important and privately." Asked Kushina as Harry was about to leave for his Fuuinjutsu exam to elevate him to novice, he stopped and turned to face his mother/sister figure. "What is it onee-chan?"

Kushina blushed slightly "I'm pregnant..." Harry staggered backwards as he stared at the redhead. He knew that Minato and Kushina had gotten married, he knew it would be logical for her to become pregnant at some point. They didn't call nickname him the Nara non-Nara for nothing. He possessed an extremely high IQ, which enabled him to plan and formulate strategies on a whim just like a Nara...but he wasn't lazy exactly opposite to the Nara clan.

"When will the child be born? Twins or only child? Boy or a girl? Thought of any names?" Harry asked rapidly, shooting the questions out like a chain of hand seals for a complex jutsu.

"This October, Only child, Boy and no idea." Replied Kushina smirking at the ability to answer this set of questions at a rapid pace, Harry could only grin in excitement. "I better ensure I make chunin this time." Kushina nodded and dismissed him and sent him off for his fuuinjutsu exam. The exam didn't take long and soon enough he was an official novice of fuuinjutsu.

Soon enough Harry's schedule filled up again as he was lumped into a team of genin with Raido and Genma whilst Yuugao, Gekko and Anko formed a team and Anko took a solo apprenticeship with Orochimaru. Harry had warned Anko of his suspicions but she had laughed him off. Only time would tell if Harry was right or wrong.

The chunin exams took place in Kirigakure, it was a rather tense affair. Harry could smell something wasn't right with the Yondaime Mizukage. Minato listened to his advice. It was thanks to Harry that Minato and foiled three assassination attempts by some Uchiha clan members. Minato knew the Uchiha were restless and hae tried to parley with the clan but no knew headway had been made and things remained tense by the surviving Konohagakure clan and the village.

The exams quickly passed, with the first being an interrogation test. Raido, Genma and Harry quickly utilised some of Harry's self forbidden jutsu's to get the required information out of the prisoner. The techniques used were the torture curse which when Harry applied it to the man almost past out. Genma noticing Harry's major discomfort at torturing a supposedly innocent man quickly changed tack and allowed Harry to rip the truth from the man's mind with a mind reading jutsu.

After gathering the information, they along with the rest of their group passed onto the second stage of exams which were a survival test. The survival test took place in the fog bog marshes on the outskirts of Kirigakure, the aim was get four scrolls Mist, Water, Ice and Vapour off the teams. The Konohagakure teams teamed up and quickly stormed the exam in a blaze of ambushes and evil collaboration techniques.

Finally came the tournament, and out of the ten or so Konohagakure genin fighting only five remained with Harry, Yuugao, Gekko, Kurenai and Anko shouldering the hopes of some Konoha chunin. The tournament ended with Harry being soundly thrashed by Hozuki Mangetsu. The end result was most of the chunin hopefuls became chunin including the entirety of the murmured "Hokage shadow platoon." This platoon consisted of Raido, Genma, Harry, Gekko, Yuugao and Kurenai, these six hopefuls had shown amazing aptitude in their own fields such as Kenjutsu for Yuugao and Gekko or Fuuinjutsu for Raido and Genma or if you were Harry and specialised four fields so effectively had managed to combine three of them into his own fighting style.

However everything changed that October the tenth. Harry had just finished his sealing novice exam making him an journeyman sealer when "Weasel" shunshinned into the office."HOKAGE-SAMA, YOUR WIFE IS IN LABOUR!" He shouted, Harry and Minato looked at each other and together they vanished. Harry to his duty as a shinobi and Minato his duty as a father and a husband.

What would happen next would change Konohagakure's life forever, this included the "Hokage Shadow Squad" within the space of perhaps ten to fifteen minutes of the latest member of the newest Namikaze life, a masked man known as Uchiha Madara ripped the bijuu the Nine tailed fox out of Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina and set it loose on Konohagakure.

Harry had vanished back to his room and went to sleep, only to be woken by terrified screaming. Harry swiftly got dressed and dove out the window strapping his sword to his upper back and summoning scroll to his lower back. What he saw turned his blood cold and made his heart freeze.

He saw a gigantic fox, a gigantic crimson fox with nine equally splendid but terrifying tails, trampling towards them. "SHINOBI OF KONOHAGAKURE...HOLD IT BACK!" Came the voice of an old man...Harry turned as he saw the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi ordering the available shinobi in evacuating the civilians and attacking the fox.

Harry made a snap decision, whipping his sword out and mentally commanding it to elongate into scythe mode, he rushed towards the fox. The fox snarled and with a sweep of its tail uprooted several dozen trees and sent the shinobi tumbling to the ground. With another said shinobi were crushed by the sheer weight of the tails. They couldn't resist the phenomenal KI it was releasing. It was unreal, everyone was terrified.

Harry paled, his heart sped up, sweat began to form and his body began to shake. _I can't possibly fight this monstrosity...No way in Kami...Snap out of it...Think of Kushina and Minato's son...Think of the future...The death of a few to save the future of thousands._ His inner voice commanded.

Harry focused his own KI, whipped the summoning scroll off his back **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **He shouted slamming his hand into the air and jumping. In a plume of smoke, Minerva the boss summon of the owls materialised. _**(Why have you summoned me Harry-kun?) **_She questioned as she observed the battlefield.

"Great wise one...The Kyuubi is attacking the village and I need your aide to slow it down until Yondaime-aniki-sama arrives." Replied Harry as Minerva's great amber eyes saw the oncoming tale and with one beat of her wings cleared the sweep.

"**COMBINATION JUTSU: FIRE WIND STYLE: SEARING WAVE!" **Cried summon and summoner as Minerva dispatched a gigantic corporeal blade of wind and sent it spiralling towards the fox, Harry ignited it with a fireball from his mouth. The fox snarled in agony as the fire and wind attack caught him in the flank. Suddenly, the fox opened its mouth and blue and black chakra began to gather ominously in front of it which was soon swallowed.

Harry, gulped and began a long and complicated chain of seals for the **Fuuinjutsu: Blast redirection**, he just about completed it as the fox spat the infamous **bijuudama **or tailed beast bomb towards Konoha. Harry's seal kicked in, the barrier flared up but it immediately began to crack under the strain of pure hatred seeping from it.

**FUUINJUTSU: DIVINE BIJUUDAMA REDIRECTION! SEAL!" **Harry shouted hands blurring through a set of highly forbidden seals. These seals should Minato have learned of them, terminated his apprenticeship, but Harry knew that Minato probably suspected that he had learnt them. The barrier was suddenly filled with a white light and the beast bomb was diverted.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and managed to land comfortably on the floor of the forest as Minerva dispelled herself. Harry bit down on a chakra pill as he observed the fox fire another tailed beast bomb which was absorbed by a kunai. Harry smirked, only Minato could have done something that complex.

Harry charged out the forest, and joined one last attack with Raido, Genma and several others. "GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" Screamed a senior jonin, who Harry pulled to the ground as a tail swept over head, the shinobi whistled nodded his thanks and carried on the charge. Harry jumped forwards and swung his scythe at the foxes leg, the blade caused an insignificant scratch but it was enough.

The fox snarled, raised its paw up and slammed it down where Raido, Genma and Harry were standing. It almost connected if not for Harry's Minato like reflexes and teleported them to safety which happened to be near Minato.

"What is the plan sensei?" Asked Harry as he observed his teacher who happened to be holding a baby, Harry had feeling he knew what was going to happen to but he needed to hear it from his teacher.

Minato sighed "I am going to use the **Shiki Fujin **to split the nine tails in half and turn Naruto into a jinchuriki." Harry couldn't help but grin "Kushina named him? Minato-sensei...Let me do it...better Naruto grow up with his parents than an orphan. Who will miss me?" Harry protested.

Minato hung his head "I would not ask this of anyone, if I would not do it myself. It is MY JOB as HOKAGE!" He replied sharply, injecting KI into his voice causing Harry to falter.

"NO...LET ME DO IT! PLEASE SENSEI...DON'T LET NARUTO GROW UP AN ORPHAN." Harry protested...but it didn't work, Minato had already summoned Gamabunta and together had charged the Kyuubi. Harry watched Gamabunta jump...as the toad jumped Harry apparated straight to Minato's side and for the first time shoved Minato out the weigh and summoned a Kage bunshin began the seal combination for the Shiki Fujin.

"**BIRD...HORSE..." **Harry said as Minato dived back and together finished the Fuuinjutsu. But unknown to Harry, Minato had managed to divert enough chakra into his hands than Harry's to trick the Shinigami into taking Minato's soul instead of Harry's.

One of the temporary side effects of the Shiki Fujin is that no matter the type of chakra it allowed you to grab a firm hand on it. Harry had an iron grip on the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra and he could only watch as he arm began to burn and blacken as the chakra was sealed into the Death God and into Naruto.

Harry began to black out from the pain, he gathered his fading senses as he heard "ter...Naruto...please." Harry nodded and in his blacked and burnt arm now free held Naruto to him. "I'm so sorry Naru-kun." He cried softly...as he lay their body shutting down and crying he was unaware of the Sandaime arriving with a few ANBU and the Hokage Shadow Platoon. "Sandaime...I...failed." Harry called out.

As Harry called out, Hiruzen had noticed Harry holding Minato. "Harry rest...I'll look after him." Harry nodded as his body shut down in front Raido he murmured as the medics rushed forwards "Shizune-hime...lo...lu...luv...love you."

Harry was rushed into hospital, he had been saved as had his arm...it would remain black and burned...Harry had been shoved onto life support and placed in a special room under the kunai and senbon of Raido, Genma and Anko.

Everyone bar Harry's friends would forget about Harry Potter and his roles in that fateful night save for seven. Only seven would remember Harry's arguments and stubbornness. No-one would know not for twelve long years.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer: _I don't own the franchises. The idea is ALL MINE._

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter III**

_Spells flashed around him, Harry found himself dodging, ducking, dipping, diving and dodging as fast as his abnormally fast reflexes allowed him. "Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and Dodge...Dodge a leaf you can dodge a shuriken, kunai and jutsu." His shinobi instructor had taught him back in the academy._

_Harry smirked as he slid under a bolt of green light. 'Avada Kedavra' the ultimate killing jutsu of the rough-lands. Harry's hands blurred through hand seals __**Fire style: Great fireball. **__The fireball zoomed out of his mouth causing the Death Eaters to dive madly out of the way._

"_Give us the Prophecy." Shouted one of the Death Eaters but he was stunned and body bound swiftly by Hermione. Thankfully the fireball had gone unnoticed. Harry back flipped over a bulky Death Eater. "McNair...Time to die." Harry called as he pulled out his sword and he swiftly parted the Death Eaters head from his shoulders._

_Harry was actually more intelligent than most people thought, it was his instincts as a shinobi to keep himself dumber than normal. Only Dumbledore knew his intellect, Only Dumbledore knew that he was attending Hogwarts to build up his Kekki Genkai as it was called back in Konohagakure. Only Dumbledore knew of the Shinobi Isles or Elemental Countries._

"_NEVILLE...LUNA...GINNY...HERMIONE...RON! WE NEED A SMALLER ROOM, BOTTLE NECK THEM!" Harry shouted backward spinning kicking another Death Eater in the face. Harry received various grunts as the six teenagers hurtled through the corridors and into rooms before landing in a room with a sinister looking veil._

"_Where...did...you...get...that...sword?" Gasped Hermione, Harry cracked his wrist and mentally engaged the blade and extended its length and handle grip to allow twin handed death reaping with his extra long Katana. _

"_I'm a ninja...I swear on my honour...I am a kenjutsu practioner or swordsman as well as a Ninjutsu practioner and Taijutsu. Or Ninja and Hand to hand techniques...The reason you don't any of this is because I wanted you to see what I wanted you to see."_

_Ron nodded but was silently fuming "You mean the average grades...You were faking it?" Harry nodded and Ron grinned "Looking underneath the underneath...I call myself a chess player but I couldn't tell my best mate was deceiving me." He said, Harry snorted._

"_I AM YOUR FRIEND...Just wanted to protect you." Harry explained "We can discuss my hiding things IF we get out of this alive...Rule one of a shinobi expect the worst...Rule two look underneath the underneath...These guys want the prophecy, they aren't going all out for they may kill us. If they were going all out we would be dead. Rule three typical shinobi work we leave no survivors." _

_Neville nodded "I don't like the sound of rule three but it fits as we are in a war." Ron and Ginny looked slightly pale as did Hermione who began to bluster about the moral high ground and redemption._

_Harry snorted "It's a dream...One I would love to see...Here they come. __**FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BULLET!" **__Harry exhaled a gigantic fire dragon from his mouth which soared towards the door._

_The technique provided two things...Number one: Jammed the Death Eaters in place behind protego's which inevitably broke under the raw heat and broke wands. Two gave the teens enough time to create vantage points._

_The Death Eaters entered the room casting all sorts of curses, some were to do with burning the nerves, boiling/freezing the blood and destroying the bones. They were now going flat-out to painfully incapacitate the fifth and two forth year students._

_Harry was the only one causing any damage as he was now spamming Jutsus and shuriken like his life depended on it. Considering who they were fighting it probably was. __**"RAITON: ELECTROMANGETIC MURDER!" **__He screamed and a wide range sheet of lightning sped towards the Death Eaters._

_Three dodged it, two were disabled partially and another one died. __**"FUUTON: DIATOPPA!" **__Harry shouted and the gigantic wind blast particularly known to kunoichi wind users as "the Bra-buster" (not my nickname all thanks to Codaram) the gust of wind drove several curses off course but a vicious purple flame spell slammed into Hermione._

_Slowly but surely the teens were forced towards the veil, when the doors that the Death Eaters had locked exploded outwards. Harry couldn't help but yell in triumph as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Tonks surprised the Death Eaters and tore into them evening the scores._

_Harry had found himself back to back with Sirius as they duelled with Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eater that had almost killed Hermione. Said Death Eater was blasted off his feet by a point blank purely kneaded __**Suiton: Teppodama. **__This attack should have killed the Death Eater but instead acted like a battering ram and threw him across the room._

"_I see you've followed your fathers heritage with the Isles." Sirius commented as he tripped them both as a wild combustion hex slammed into the veil. Harry made a tiger seal and slammed his hands into the floor. __**DOTON: RISING DOMU**__, a massive earth spear erupted from the ground the elder Malfoy was standing on. It was only the Malfoy's reflexes. _

_Harry was amazed at the agility the elder Malfoy possessed. However that led to his downfall, as Bellatrix Lestrange screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry pushed Sirius out of the way and dived in front of the veil._

_Several more killing curses came whistling towards him. Harry stepped backwards hands blurring through an awkward series of seals. __**"NINPO FUUINJUTSU: FULL REPULSION NO JUTSU!" **__Harry shouted._

_It was as if a bomb had gone off, Harry blacked out as he fell through the veil... Death Eaters had been blasted back and the veil disintegrated leaving no trace of Harry Potter._

_[End Flashback 1]_

_[Flashback 2. Harry in Konohagakure]_

_Six adults were gathered around a table, one had shimmering silver hair and a beard that had to be tucked into his belt. On his shoulder stood a beautiful gold and red feathered bird, this bird was a phoenix by the name of Fawkes, the man his shoulder rested on was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the wizarding conclaves. His name was Albus Dumbledore._

_The second person was younger, with a smaller stature, a familiar red and white garb, with the kanji for fire on the hat. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi the "God of Shinobi." Hiruzen stared at the three people in front of him "Albus-sama...are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore nodded as did the two people who had come with him. _

_One of the men looked up and his eye flickered red "Then I, Uchiha Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan do accept this on the condition that Uchiha-Hatake Harry remain ignorant of his heritage as an Uchiha until his sharingan awakens. The woman also nodded I, Mito Hatake also give my blessing and the same terms."_

_James and Lily bowed deeply "We shall raise him as our own, however should anything happen to us he shall be brought up here." The two shinobi and two sorcerers shook hands and the blood adoption took place and Uchiha-Hatake Harry, became Potter-Uchiha-Hatake-James Harry._

_The documents were stamped and sealed and thus Harry Potter was born. However a year later Dumbledore had returned and as promised, Harry had been placed in an orphanage. Both Mito and Fugaku dropped a small inheritance with the Sandaime to be placed in a vault and to gain interest for Harry when he was older._

_Harry grew up in the orphanage, made friends and eventually attended the academy. _The scene darkened as everything sped up, it showed Harry growing older and becoming a fine shinobi with unnaturally good chakra control and reserves that rivalled a tokubetsu jonin.

One scene that flashed through Harry's mind was the first emergence of his magic during two of his lessons when he managed to turn his sensei's hair blue and the second was when he teleported himself onto the school roof in order to dodge Hana's "Passing Fang."

Towards the end of the memories showed Albus Dumbledore arriving in Konohagakure in order to persuade Harry to attend Hogwarts. The images faded out again and they showed him meeting Ron and Hermione, becoming friends and them attending classes together.

As soon as the images and memories arrived they disappeared and suddenly Harry found himself stuck in a very familiar scene.

_[Flashback 3] _

_He could feel the hatred, anger and rage emitted from the fox as it laid waste to Konoha. Harry watched on as his memory self and the other shinobi engaged the fox futilely hoping to bring the beast down._

_Then Harry noticed the bijudama come hurtling towards Konoha and the twin barriers that he had erected sprung into place. "Who am I?" Harry thought to himself. 'Shinobi...Hero...Konohagakure.' Came an inner voice._

"_My name is Uchiha-Hatake Harry and Potter-Uchiha-Hatake-Harry. I am a sorcerer shinobi, owl summoner and hopefully an owl sage if they let me..." Harry said to himself. As he spoke he began to feel more alert and awake. _

_He saw his comrades die and watched as his previous self took on the fox with Minerva. "I am a shinobi of Konohagakure...To die in the defence of Konohagakure is not a shame, it is an honour. Death is as much as life when you become a shinobi...On the path of being a shinobi, choices need to be made, evidently some of these choices are harder than others." Harry continued to lecture himself._

'_THAT'S IT!' His inner voice exclaimed, like Harry had hit the jackpot._

"_Minato-aniki-sama, would have allowed me to perform the __**Shiki Fujin **__but he performed it because he saw it as his duty as the Yondaime Hokage to die for this village." Harry manage to conclude for himself._

In the ward, Genma and Raido sat down next to Harry's body and smiled weakly. "Welcome to the twelfth year of your coma, Harry. We are watching out for Naruto as you would have wanted us to. The civilian council has taken way too much power away from the Hokage effectively crippling how much aide we can give Naruto-kun...Speaking of Naruto, he looks so much like a carbon copy of the Yondaime it is scary...What are you hiding Harry?" Raido asked Harry's body.

Genma stared at Harry's body _Did he just respond to Naruto? _"Raido say Naruto..." Genma saw the body twitch again. Genma turned to Harry "Did the Yondaime ask you to watch out for Naruto for him? What is the connection between the Yondaime and Naruto?" Harry twitched and stirred again but nothing else.

"Raido, stay here...Keep Harry up to date with everything that has been happening and has happened with Konoha and Naruto's antics. I'm going to get the others and the Hokage." Instructed Genma running out of Harry's ward.

Genma charged through the streets of Konoha, dodging civilians and vaulting over shinobi. His destination was Gekko's flat, Genma slid to a stop just before the flat and slammed his hand against the door almost breaking the door flat off its hinges. Gekko answered the door "Genma...what's going on?"

Genma tool a deep breath to calm himself before saying "Harry may be waking up soon." Gekko stared, slammed the door shut only for it to open seconds later as Yuugao, Gekko, Anko, Kurenai dived out of the house and shunshinned to the hospital.

Genma vanished shortly after heading to the Hokage tower, barged past the secretary who happened to be a civilian. "Hokage-sama...Harry's coming around." The aging Hokage jumped out of his seat, dispatching his ANBU guards, he rushed out of the tower with Genma sprinting after him. _I don't believe this...Being out ran by an old man 40plus years older than me._

The seven tokubetsu jonin and kage crowded into Harry's room. "Hello, Harry-kun... Its Sarutobi Hiruzen, I want you to know that I've been helping fulfil your task the Yondaime left for you. _Curse you Minato for leaving me with the paperwork. _"Naruto has finally come into his own...He has managed to graduate and is now a genin."

Everyone saw on the heart monitor which remained stable but the brain monitor had began to spike rapidly and with an increasing intensity. "Kami-dammit Harry, are you going to remain a comatose wreck or wake the fuck up?" Snapped Kurenai.

The outburst caused several sharp spikes in mental activity, and Harry's body began to twitch.

Back inside Harry's mind Harry was confronted by four people, one had bright red hair and emerald green eyes and another was taller with identical coloured hair to Harry's. _"You may not have been our son Harry-kun but we love you all the same." _Explained Lily...Harry had broken down and hugged his mother tightly.

"Harry-kun...these are your birth parents Uchiha Fugaku and Hatake Mito." Harry nodded to them. "I'm glad to have met you."

"WAKE UP HARRY-KUN!" Harry heard from outside, Harry began to glow. "Be careful...Sasuke is on a knife edge." Called Fugaku as Harry disappeared from his mind.

The med-nins and gathered in Harry's room. "We need to stabilise him when he wakes up." One said, the nin was about to say more but they were all cut off by a groan. The assembled nin spun around to see Harry wake up and open his eyes.

"What's up..."

_[Special thanks to a friend of mine who helped me describe the brain monitor for Harry's Coma.]_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I do own this idea_

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter IV**

Harry stared at the people in front of him. "Where am I?" He asked curiously, the shinobi, medic-nins and kage all looked to one another. _Is this normal? _They were thinking. This was disastrous, Harry was one of their best chunin.

"Harry-kun...do you know who I am?" Asked the Third Hokage curiously with a faint feeling of dread, creeping into his gut out of all the shinobi arts the path of the medic ninja was his weakest. He knew nothing about it.

"Sure, you're the Sandaime Hokage the God of Shinobi." Replied Harry confidently. The Hokage nodded "Very good...Now I need to ask you some more complicated questions." Harry looked at the Hokage with a questioning glance and nodded.

"What is the date?"Asked the Hokage.

Harry sighed "10th of October 1994."

The Hokage hung his head "It's 2006. You've been in a coma for twelve years. I'm afraid you've been comatose for twelve years."

Harry's face paled... "How can that be? I last remember being rushed here after helping seal the fox into fishcake." This revelation stunned the assembled shinobi.

"How was it done? What's wrong with your arm? Do you remember the name of the Hokage at the time?" Asked Genma at a rapid pace, Harry looked at Genma and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know...I don't remember what happened, all I know is that the sealing of the fox did something to my arm. As for the name of the Hokage...I don't even remember who I am."

With that Harry broke down, he slipped down into the bed. "Please leave me alone...I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to be alone." The shinobi, nodded and left.

Genma was the last one to leave along with Gekko. The pair of them were the ones who were more able to get through to Harry when the black haired Namikaze lookalike was in a slump.

"Harry...We WILL help you remember who you are...That's a promise." They didn't get a response but they had a feeling that Harry had heard them. As they left Genma strained his ears as he heard a faint "Thanks."

Harry remained in the hospital for a further three days, but in a psychiatric ward. The reason was the moment the medic-nins started poking around his feelings and asking him questions, Harry snapped and weird events happened.

Clipboards were ripped from hands and thrown across the room, pens were done in a similar matter. The earth began shaking, any liquid that happened to be there flew towards Harry who flung it back.

The one good thing about the isolation from the rest of the hospital was that Harry was able to start a training regime to help him regain his lost muscle tone and chakra control.

The medic-nins learnt that Harry wanted to remember himself but not the way the medic-nins wanted it to happen. They were trained to have everyone talk about themselves to trigger events that would help them connect to their identities. But with Harry, he shut up faster than a clam with a pearl.

Eventually , Harry was released back into the village. Gekko and Yuugao met him outside the hospital and stared at his clothing. The only clothes Harry had were some worn out shinobi sandals, frayed ripped and torn ANBU pants a shirt in a similar state and an old school chunin vest which had a large slash mark straight through the middle of it.

All in all, Harry looked like a proper scarecrow and not the tall skinny cyclopean scarecrow with gravity defying silver hair but an actual scarecrow that a farmer would put in his crops. Yuugao stared in shock at the state her closest friends was in. "Shopping trip...You need it Harry."

Harry groaned and repositioning himself on his crutches hobbled towards the clothing district of Konohagakure. Thankfully Harry according to Yuugao and Gekko was very easy to shop for, within half an hour Harry was now the proud owner of several pairs of ANBU pants, several dark shirts and pullovers and four pairs of sandals.

After pulling on the fifth pullover "Where am I staying?" Asked Harry curiously he still remembered nothing apart from fragments of dreams. However he could feel that Gekko and Yuugao were extremely important to his past and they held several pieces of the complex puzzle of his life.

"You can stay, with Yuugao and Me...You already had a room at ours...It may give you some answers." Said Gekko, Harry grinned and tears glistened in his eyes and pulled on the pullover.

Harry left in his new clothes and they headed over to the shinobi armoury. Tendo Kazama was a retired shinobi and had been for the past twelve years. He had survived the Kyuubi attack with a crippled leg and injured back. These injuries were caused when a Chunin slammed him to the ground in order to save him from the fox. He hadn't been able to give a proper thanks to the chunin but he never forgot a face.

Tendo looked up as Harry, Yuugao and Gekko walked in. "Ohayo you three, what can I do for you?" Gekko grinned at the man, "My friend here needs a new chunin vest and new gear."

Tendo grinned, his grin faltered as he noticed Harry "Harry Potter? Were you involved in the kyuubi attack?"

That question triggered something, in a flash of colour and noise Harry grabbed his head and crumpled to the floor, the memories up to the kyuubi attack and subsequent sealing flooded him.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Called Yuugao, who knelt down and was checking Harry for shock and a pulse, Harry surged awake in a rippling cloak of chakra. Harry shook his head and got to his feet.

"I remember my last memories. The kyuubi was attacking and I was on the front lines. It fired an attack which I just about reflected. Then I attacked the fox itself just long enough for the Yondaime to arrive...I then remember arguing and striking the hokage for being an idiot about sacrificing himself to stop the fox. I placed myself on the line and started the seal but he finished it. I also remember the burning of my arm and it looking like how it is now and remember holding Naruto."

Yuugao, Gekko and Tendo stared at Harry with looks of admiration and sorrow. "We are really sorry for you to witness that. Now you've made progress into rediscovering you...the doctors say the rest of your memories should come back soon enough." Explained Gekko, Harry grinned slightly.

"Let's get my stuff and go home." Was all he replied. Soon enough, Harry left the armoury with a new flak jacket, sealing tags, explosive tags, kunai and shuriken belts and lengths of ninja wire. "Yuugao, where is my sword?" Asked Harry as they reached the front door.

Yuugao smiled cryptically at her recently reborn friend "Just look in your room." Harry grinned and hugged her and Gekko before walking inside. The house was as he remembered it cleanish and more or less orderly with the various hidden weapons stashed around the house.

Harry walked down the hallway memories flashing before his eyes, _Him washing up in water country/fire country river. Waking up in a hospital surrounded by people in animal masks which he found out was ANBU HQ. Neko escorting him to a house being greeted by Gekko and Yuugao, him entering the academy for remedial lessons. But nothing on who he was._

Harry staggered into his room and a fresh rush of memories engulfed him. _Harry Hatake-Uchiha Potter! That's my name. I was adopted by two sorcerers Potter James and Lily who were murdered when I was one year old. _

_I came back to Konohagakure, I was placed in an orphanage due to the political fallout of me being a bastard Uchiha and Hatake. _

Harry looked on his bed and held out his hand, as if his hand was magnetic the sword that had plagued him since his regaining of his memories sprang into his hand. [Think Mjolner to Thor.] The blade as a standard katana but what surprised Harry was that as he placed his chakra in to it seals and runes that were etched into the blade began to shift and lengthen. It first became a longer katana then several scythes and bo-staff combinations with katana and scythe ends.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion washed over him and he fell asleep. He was asleep before his head and body even hit his bed. Meanwhile deep inside his body the anger, sadness, rage, wrath, love, care, affection and comradeship that were hidden behind barriers of emotions surged out.

Harry was sleeping soundly and deeply when suddenly he woke up. His emotions that he had kept bottled up since he was eleven surged out. Harry jumped out of bed and went to the mirror on his dresser. His jaw hit the floor at what he saw. He saw pure white streams of chakra flashing and crackling across his faded muscles and weedy frame which was coated in faint muscle.

However it wasn't the free-flowing chakra that disturbed him it was his eyes. His eyes were no longer emerald green but blood red with a black pupil and three circulating tomoes in each eye. "Sharingan...White Chakra...Uchiha and Hatake...The Hokage needs to know."

The next morning, Harry woke up groggy and tired and slightly nervous. Harry swiftly got dressed and found some cinnamon buns in Gekko's larder. After heating them up, Harry grabbed them and left the flat and locked it and proceeded to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage had just sat down at his desk to begin the preparations for the genin team placement and their respective jonin sensei's, when he heard a knocking at the door. "Enter." He commanded curtly lighting his pipe, _Finally a distraction from the paperwork...How did you conquer it Minato? What was your secret?" _

Harry walked in bowed to the Kage, "Hokage-sama, I need help." The kage looked up and a grin appeared on his face. Harry had always been one of his favourite shinobi. "If I can, I will Harry-kun." Harry grinned and concentrated on the white chakra that was speeding around his body.

The hokage stepped backwards as the white chakra rippled into existence around Harry. "That's the Hatake White Chakra Kekki Genkai, it gives the Hatake's an unprecedented control over lightning chakra a bit similar to the Uchiha fire release.

Harry then closed and opened his eyes and the Hokage's jaw hit the floor. "That's the sharingan!" Harry nodded again at the kage.

"So, can you help me find my parents and if they left me anything my inheritance." The kage looked at the amnesic chunin and walked over to a filing cabinet and began rummaging through the 'P' section of the cabinet. "Ah...ha...Here we are, Potter Harry: HEO: Sealed for subject protection."

The Hokage pulled out a four to five inch thick folder which Harry noticed was covered in seals and security arrays. _I could break that but is it worth it? _The Hokage ran his finger over the seals and with a soft click they fell apart. The Hokage flipped it open and passed to pieces of paper to Harry.

They were birth certificates.

**Name: Potter Harry**

**Birth: 31/07/81**

**Parents: Potter James (deceased and adopted father), Potter nee Evans Lily (deceased and adopted father)**

**Inheritance: Potter estate worth several trillion ryo in a secure vault in the outlands**

"I was adopted? Hokage-sama?" Questioned Harry, the Hokage nodded sadly.

"Read the other and you'll understand." The elderly kage said and Harry did so

**Name: Uchiha-Hatake Harry**

**Birth 31/07/81**

**Parents: Hatake Mito (Mother deceased) Uchiha Fugaku (Father deceased)**

**Inheritance: White chakra and Sharingan. Seventy thousand ryo in a private account.**

**Family: Hatake Kakashi (Elder half-brother), Uchiha Itachi (Younger half-brother) Uchiha Sasuke (Younger half-brother)**

Harry could only stare at the birth certificates and more memories flashed around him. _Kaa-san was a Hatake and Tou-san an Uchiha. I can understand why they put me up for adoption but at least they enabled me to survive on my own. _

Harry looked the Hokage in the eye "I want you to contact Hatake Kakashi, he needs to know. I know you're doing the chunin placements but I want to assist Kakashi." The Hokage nodded and jotted Harry's name down next to Kakashi's.

After the Hokage had made the adjustments to what he believed the final genin placements (which were always allowed to have a degree of flexibility) He penned summons for Kakashi, which was responded to ten minutes later. It would have been later if the Hokage had not threatened Kakashi with the destruction of his precious.

Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" He asked bluntly. The kage nodded and indicated a seat which the Cyclops took.

"Kakashi...I've come across some files about someone who may interest you. More specifically Harry Potter." That piqued Kakashi's interest, the kage passed Kakashi Harry's file and the man's jaw hit the flaw.

"Ho...Hokage please tell me this is true. I found some documents of Kaa-sans when I was looking through my old home. The kage hit a seal on his desk and Kakashi looked up to see a carbon copy of him except no mask and gravity defying hair.

"Yo aniki."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Review**s

** Everyone curious about Harry's capabilities**

Harry can fight and will fight. He hasn't lost total use of his arm. You will see over the next few chapters.

**Kakashi's lateness**

Harry may be able to but at a price, beware Kakashi's other vice.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter V**

Kakashi was for the short of ecstatic and surprised. His one eye gleamed with tears and he formed a proper grin with his mouth. He jumped to his feet and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"We need to get you a set of masks, place to stay."Murmured Kakashi, in Harry's ear. "And into Icha Icha." Harry smirked at his elder brother "Maybe...get me into that and you stop being so Nara like and become more punctual." Harry dodged out of Kakashi's swipe to his head.

"Ahem..." The brothers stopped their mucking around and snapped to attention facing the Hokage. "Hatake Kakashi, I am giving you team 7 with the attention of an assault team of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto...However, since you brother is a chunin but has the reserves of a fresh genin, I am placing him on your squad as well. Your other orders are to get back to your old strength, get your brother up to strength and put your team through the grinder...I don't need another Itachi or a Jinchuriki Itachi." The Hatake siblings nodded and left the building in twin shunshins.

Harry and Kakashi rematerialised outside the Hatake estate, Kakashi sighed and fished out a key, "I haven't been here since I was five." Harry stared at Kakashi "How come?"

Kakashi looked down slightly "My father, committed suicide when I was five. Mom had died on a mission and my father had abandoned a mission in favour of his comrades." What Kakashi didn't know was that his mother had given birth to Harry on a mission and she returned from the mission without her team because she had told them to leave her behind whilst she gave birth had died shortly after finding out that Sakuno Hatake had committed suicide.

Mito had died shortly after seeing Harry get adopted. The Hatake siblings entered the clan house to find it caked in dust. "Talk about..." Harry began to say only to be caught off guard by a series of loud sneezes. "... dusty." He commented wiping his nose quickly.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly "You and I have a team to train and for a D-ranks it could be cleaning up this house." He suggested, Harry nodded taking a look around the vast hallway.

The Hatake clan house interior was made out of a dark polished wood. The darkness of the wood and the craftsmanship of the sculpted dogs on the door handles and the tables showed that the Hatake family weren't as wealthy as some of the other clans but they were definitely well off.

Harry took one last look around "I'll pack my stuff up...When we get assigned the squad if they pass they start cleaning if not we hire an existing team. Now I need a mask, Kakashi grinned and together they headed towards the Aburame compound where Kakashi bought his masks from.

Soon enough Harry was sporting a black mask that covered the lower half of his face. "Thanks aniki." Kakashi smirked and slung his arm over his younger brothers shoulder.

"Who was your tou-san if kaa-san was our mom..." Harry closed his eyes and channelled chakra into his eyes to reveal the sharingan. "My tou-san was Uchiha Fugaku...You saw my birth certificates."

Kakashi dropped the subject and subconsciously pressed his hand to his left eye. "Ototuo, I have a sharingan as do you. You and I will need to train more to build up our stamina and reserves to wield them continuously." Harry nodded and eye smiled causing Kakashi to smirk. _He learnt the eye smile. Damn he is quick._

"Now it's time for us to get our cute little genin." Suggested Harry, causing Kakashi to groan "It's batch number thirteen...Bastard villagers want their precious Uchiha Sasuke to pass." He finished in a whiny stereotypical councillor voice causing Harry to laugh.

With that the brothers disappeared in shunshins to the academy as they were late. Harry rematerialised at the front of the academy before vanishing again to the roof and leant against a tree to get his breath back. _Damn...I'm only a chunin in rank...My reserves are no bigger than a nooby genin. This is embarrassing._

Soon enough Harry was brought out of his musings by the arrival of his genin hopefuls. Harry looked at them from his observation spot, one had horrendously bright pink hair that reminded him of some bitch on the civilian council.

Another was obviously an Uchiha _Most likely Sasuke _Harry thought. Harry had to wince at his baby brothers hair as it resembled a duck but. And finally last but not least the blonde haired wonder made his stomach clench and heart beat speed up. _Naruto! No way, he does not look healthy...bastard villagers some people are dining with Shinigami tonight. Oh Minato-aniki if only you could see what this village has done. _Harry thought sadly.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves so we can get to know each other better." Explained Kakashi, the three genin looked at Kakashi confused causing the elder Hatake to sigh. Harry cleared his throat and walked out to meet them from behind the trees on the roof.

"How about you demonstrate aniki." Harry called out as he rematerialised with his back to the genin with his feet dangling off the edge of the roof. Kakashi groaned "As you wish."

Kakashi turned to the genin in front of him "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'm 29, My likes and dislikes are none of your concern aside from my ototuo. My dreams, not really thought about it and my ambitions are none of your concern." The genin frowned as they hadn't learnt anything aside from their sensei's name and age.

Kakashi then turned to the other figure on the roof who hadn't looked at them. "Harry-kun, you next." The chunin who had just been named swivelled around to look them over. "My impression of you is...one screams incompetence, one screams of avenger...Let me tell you kiddo the avenger idealist will not work...the other screams of abuse, neglect and determination... Besides that, I'm Potter-Hatake Harry, 27, younger brother of the Hatake Kakashi, dreams and ambitions well, I have some wrongs I need to correct...Likes and dislikes none of your concern."

Harry then pointed to pinky "You...Pinky...You start."

Pinky giggled "Haruno Sakura, I have many likes..." She dissolved into giggles as she gazed at Duck-but. "...I have many dislikes such as Ino-pig and Naruto-baka teme. My ambition for the future is..."Again she dissolved into giggles.

_Fuck, incompetent fan-girl and daughter of a civilian council member...Why couldn't I have stayed in the coma. _Thought Harry unbeknownst that Kakashi was thinking the same _Fan-girl...as expected._

"Blondie on crack." Harry instructed

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training. I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and my ambition is to become the greatest Hokage ever and to gain recognition from this village datteboyo!" Screamed Naruto, Harry winced away from the volume.

_Definitely their kid. _Was the joined thought of the Hatake siblings "Finally the moody duck." Called Harry getting an indignant squawk from Sakura about disrespecting the last Uchiha.

"Hn, My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I don't like many things and I don't have many likes. I don't have a dream it's more like an ambition which is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone." _Definite emo avenger. _

With the introductions done Kakashi explained the genin test. "WHAT! I thought we were accomplished genin." Screeched Sakura indignantly, causing Harry to cover his ears with his bandaged arm containing the burnt but workable memento from 12 years ago.

"Sakura...either speak normally or don't speak at all..." Growled Harry from his sitting spot on the railings. Sakura glowered at the chunin but stayed silent. "...Peace at last...Anyhow, that piece of shit that the academy is only there to weed out the potential shinobi and kunoichi and the quite frankly weaklings...Don't you start screeching pinky the only reason in my eyes you even past was that your mother is in charge of education...Quite frankly out of everyone to pass the only definite passer civilian will be this team as the retards...sorry civilian council want their precious Uchiha to pass. You Haruno are going to pass much to my disappointment. Anyhow Uzumaki has more potential than you and that's saying something and quite frankly he is useless except for clone spamming which by the way credit where credit is due brilliant use of **Kage Bunshin. **Your instructions are this get to training ground seven for six am and bring your shinobi gear for tomorrow your fate lies with us. Dismissed." Harry growled.

The moment the word left his lips Kakashi smirked "This going to be an easy ride for me with you helping...or should I say doing all the work." The Cyclops said before vanishing in a shunshin.

Harry turned to leave but a shrill voice caught him off guard making him lose control of the chakra he was moulding. "WHAT'S UNDER THE BANDAGES!" Screamed Sakura pointing at the bandages.

"A memento..." Harry replied and vanished with puff of smoke leaving a fuming Sakura behind. _We will get mom to order him to reveal his arm. _Inner Sakura commented. Soon enough the three genin went their separate ways.

Harry made his way over to Gekko's flat, using the key had he let himself in to find Gekko and surprisingly Yuugao home as well. "Harry, we heard you got roped into helping Kakashi with his genin." Smirked Yuugao.

Harry shrugged haphazardly "Guys we need to chat." Gekko straightened and looked at the amnesiac "What is it Harry?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm moving out...I found out some interesting things about my family." That got the two kenjutsu practioners off guard.

"Family?" Questioned Gekko and Harry nodded trying to build up the tension before Yuugao snapped. "Tell us or I'll do something I'll regret." Harry called the bluff and grinned as he replied "Picture Kakashi and look at me...You tell me if you see any similarities."

Gekko and Yuugao stared at Harry "Brothers?" Asked Gekko as he noticed that Harry was remarkably similar to Kakashi, as some of Harry's mannerisms were identical Kakashi's such as the blunt tone of voice, eyes smiles and the ability to do several things one handed and semi-distractedly.

Yuugao smiled softly and a tear fell from her eyes, "You don't have to leave..." she pleaded. Harry grinned and hugged them both "I will eventually...You two are together, sometime soon you'll have mini Yuugao's and Gekko's running around. You won't need me under your feet...besides if you look out your bedroom you can see the Hatake house...I'm not moving far...however Kakashi and I are not moving in just yet, it'll be a week or so...Now toodles I have some genin to torture."

The alarm went off at four in the morning. Harry growled in frustration as he got dressed. Attaching his hip pouch of forty kunai and thirty kunai, he attached his sword and inside one of his pockets on his vest he concealed a belt of Thunder God Kunai. These kunai numbered ten, these kunai were the sole kunai he could salvage from that night. Harry finished his ritual with the tightening of his bandages on his arm.

Harry apparated out of the apartment to training ground seven to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him. "Ohayo my cute little gakis." He called out cheerfully _Damn I'm too much of an early bird. _He thought to himself, knowing Kakashi was going to be a few hours he decided to warm himself up and began to hope he would not have need to use his chakra extensively.

It wasn't until eight am and the sun had fully risen when Kakashi finally showed up. _This should be interesting. _Harry thought to himself. "Yo! Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." This caused Harry to smirk, Sasuke to grunt and veins to appear in Naruto's and Sakura's heads.

"Well, put it simply you have to get these bells off me before noon otherwise one of you will go back to the academy oh and to make things fairer on you, Harry you are to work with them due to your chakra problems. Ready...set...begin." Kakashi shouted before Naruto had the chance to bull-rush him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter I**

**Chapter VI**

The genin and chunin vanished, leaving Naruto to fight Kakashi alone. "Fight me Kakashi-sensei!" Harry sighed _You are far too like your mother Naruto. _He watched as Naruto utilised he brawler-style of taijutsu against Kakashi who simply dodged and blocked without taking his eye off his book. Suddenly he vanished underneath the swarm of **Kage Bunshins.**

Harry felt Kakashi disappear in a **Kawamari**, his eyes widened when he saw Kakashi crouching behind Naruto with his hands in a tiger seal. _Jesus aniki! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM!? _Harry screamed mentally.

"**Secret Leaf Style Technique: One thousand years of death!" **Harry stared as Kakashi poked Naruto in his podex with his two middle fingers. "First rule ninjutsu. First piece of advice never let your enemy get behind you." Harry snickered and vanished from his hiding spot leaving Sakura alone.

_Dammit girl, you should have ordered him to reveal his arm. _Screamed Inner Sakura, she was so caught up with running she didn't realise Kakashi had found her. "Hello, Sakura **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique! **Second phase Genjutsu." Kakashi vanished again _Typical...Not an ounce of teamwork between them. Now where are Sasuke and my brother? _

Sasuke and Harry crouched together hidden in bushes and in the tree above Kakashi. Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that Kakashi knew he was their but he wasn't as sure if his sensei had detected his own brother. Sasuke barely shifted his head as Harry appeared next to him.

"Sasuke, it's about teamwork...You won't beat aniki...I can at best in my current state of chakra network take him for maybe five minutes and in those five minutes you need to get the bells. However it'd be more effective if we had Naruto and Sakura here to help us." Harry explained but Sasuke wasn't listening.

Sasuke unsheathed his shuriken and kunai and launched them at Kakashi who appeared to have been hit. Sasuke then launched another shuriken cutting Naruto out of the tree. _You're getting their Sasuke. _

Kakashi then appeared in front of Sasuke and for once put his book away as the last Uchiha or last pure-blooded Uchiha charged him. Kakashi stared at Sasuke and put his book away. As Sasuke engaged Kakashi the cyclopean jonin was surprised at the skill the boy was exhibiting. _He can't be! No genin could be able to do this! _He thought as Sasuke scrolled through a set of hand signs.

"**Katon: Gokyuu No Jutsu!" **Kakashi's eye widened as Sasuke exhaled a large fireball. When the smoke had cleared Kakashi was nowhere to be found. _Up, left, right. Where is he? _Suddenly the ground erupted from beneath him and Sasuke found himself looking up at Kakashi.

Time was running out and Harry had yet to reveal himself. Somehow Naruto and Sakura had got themselves free and dug out Sasuke and rendezvoused with Harry who looked at his comrades with disinterest. "Found out the meaning of the test yet? If you know then tell me and I may help you out."

Sasuke shrugged and turned away "You either help or get out of my way as you'll only slow me down...I touched a bell and this time I'll get one." Sakura squealed and went with Sasuke leaving Naruto with the bandaged chunin.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Harry asked the blonde boy who studied him. Naruto looked at the chunin "Is it teamwork? I've seen sensei's and three genin working together...Yes I may seem dumb but I haven't been a book learner. I learn by doing."

Harry nodded and patted Naruto on the head. "Congratulations...now let's see if we can get you the bells. Be warned I only have enough chakra to take Kakashi for five minutes so you must act fast and spam **Kage Bunshins.**" Naruto nodded and the pair found Kakashi next to a tree near the posts.

"Naruto, you get as close as you can and attack the moment you see me engage." Harry commanded sounding much like the chunin he was ranked at. Naruto and Harry hid in the bushes and then Harry struck not quite catching his elder brother off guard but definitely surprising him.

"Hello Aniki." Harry called out launching a reverse heel kick aimed at head height which Kakashi dodged, only to throw himself backwards as Harry launched a another kicked to his stomach.

Kakashi grinned at Harry **"Doton: Hiding like mole no jutsu!" **With that Kakashi dived underground Harry smirked **"Doton: Earth rupture no jutsu!" **He called before jumping into the air and channelled chakra into his feet and discharged it the moment he hit the ground.

The ground shattered revealing a dazed Kakashi "Now Naruto." Harry commanded but Naruto was already moving and dived onto Kakashi just as the bell rang for noon. At the end of the test Naruto had found himself tied to a post due to him trying to eat lunch, getting free and then rendezvousing with Harry too launch an attack against Kakashi.

"Right then...That was a FAILURE. Sasuke you should have helped Naruto instead of trying to take me yourself. Sakura you were wandering around like a lost puppy and were easily taken out...They called you a smart kunoichi! Anyhow you will have a second chance to try and take the bells and you are not allowed to feed Naruto."

With that the two brothers vanished and reappeared behind a tree overseeing the training posts. "Are you okay Harry?" Questioned Kakashi, Harry nodded and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"I could have done better...I could have beaten you...bloody twelve years in a coma...fucked up my chakra network...about as useful as Sakura." Harry growled out trying to force more chakra into his system.

Kakashi eye smiled at his brothers anger, "I'll help you train...oh wait it seems those gakis have learnt teamwork...Let's give 'em a shock." Harry smirked and the pair vanished in a clap of thunder.

"YOU DISHOBEYED ORDERS!" Growled Harry leaking KI in front of the three genin, Sasuke gulped and paled whilst Sakura turned white and began quaking. However Naruto concentrated on getting his words out "We are three and one. We are a genin team." The other two genin nodded.

_Two weaklings and a Jinchuriki. However they may pull together. _Thought Kakashi as he opened his mouth "Then you pass." The three genin stared at their sensei's in shock, Harry smirked and beckoned them to follow and the half brothers to a stone in the ground.

"This is a stone to remember special shinobi of Konoha..."Said Kakashi solemnly "...It is the memorial stone of those KIA, one of my mentors and charges name is engraved on that stone as are aniki's teammates." Harry finished before facing the stone and kneeling before it.

"Hey Yondaime-sama, sorry I've not talked to you because been in a coma. I'm more or less fine save for my screwed up chakra network and my arm...I'll be back later as the gaki's I'm helping are looking at me like I belong in the loony bin." With that Harry turned to the genin team "Dismissed...We will see each other tomorrow 9am same training ground." The genin nodded and disappeared, followed by Kakashi and Harry heading towards the Hokage tower.

The Hatake brothers entered the Hokage's office and were introduced to a wall of kunai. "What's with the open hostility?" Asked Harry curiously and the kunai were slowly replaced.

"Kakashi is early." Stated Gai, Harry nodded. Soon enough order was restored and the jonin sensei's gathered at the Hokage's desk.

"Teams1-6 failed drastically...We recommend that they redo all of the academy." The Hokage nodded and indicated Kakashi to go next who looked at Harry who groaned and faced the hokage.

"Due to Kakashi's laziness, I have to say that team seven passes and I must recommend a psyche evaluation of one Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. I have reason to believe that Sasuke will abandon the village for power and Sakura is a dead weight."

The hokage nodded and jotted down the request for a psyche evaluation of Uchiha Sasuke. The other two rookie jonin sensei's declared their teams passed and everyone was dismissed.

The next morning everyone met up at the training ground and Harry got the genin to do the tree walking exercise. "Better they become partially useful genin than meatshields." Harry forced Kakashi to explain the exercise and the chunin and three genin began the exercise.

"Sensei, I demand you tell me what is beneath the bandages!" Screamed Sakura as she flipped off the tree as she lost her focus, Harry smirked and flipped onto his and proceeded to climb using his hands whilst forcing his chakra out of him to make him rigid. He finally reached the top and was panting slightly.

"Sakura, you won't get anything by demanding it, you remind me of an old enemy...Anyhow I'll make you a deal. Treat Naruto as you would Sasuke, put everything you have into being a better ninja and that way you may win Sasuke's affection and the final bit is speak normally instead of that screech you use for a month and I'll show you...Every time you try to sneak a look under mine or my brothers masks or my bandages another week is added...Now it's time for a D-rank."

The D-rank of the day was the infamous "Tora the Demon Cat!" It was also the rite of passage for all genin teams who passed the genin exam. "Right then Team Seven...Congratulations on passing your genin test. However you must now undergo a rite of passage." Declared the Hokage when Team Seven assembled in the assignment hall, intriguing Naruto and Sakura whilst Sasuke looked on disinterestedly, meanwhile Harry and Kakashi had to fight back smirks they had heard the song and dance from a different Hokage.

"What is it? Do we have to save a princess?" Babbled Naruto, who thankfully held his tongue when the Hokage raised his hand to silence the blonde.

"Not yet Naruto-kun, the rite of passage is to catch the Daimyo's wives cat Tora." That sentence instilled many things into the genin team. Harry smirked, Kakashi eye smiled, Sakura paled, Sasuke grunted and Naruto just looked confused.

"Let's do this gakis. Sooner you get scratched to Kami the better you will feel." Explained Harry as the five of them left the Hokage's office to the fish stand in the merchant district which was the last known location of the demon cat.

"GET THE CAT NARUTO!" Shouted Sasuke as he pulled himself out of a cart of cloth which Tora had ran under. Naruto bolted past with Harry following on the rooftops **"TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted and fifty clones materialised "Get the cat alive." He ordered.

Tora dodged, ducked, wove his way around the mass of bodies of humans and clones causing shouts of outrage and panic until he hit the forest. Harry hit the forest at a run and slid into the branches and into the trunk of a tree.

Harry peeled back like a band aid on a scratch. "Ouch...Team seven on me...fan-out, find that cat." He instructed and the group fanned out. Kakashi vanished on the spot under the pretence of searching solo when in fact he wished to read his book. Sasuke took off along the floor keeping downwind of the cat.

Sakura watched after Sasuke with longing before remembering her deal "Sensei...do we have a plan?" She asked quietly to the arm bandaged chunin, Harry shrugged "I have a plan for how I would do it but it's your mission."

Then Naruto's radio crackled into life "Naruto, Sakura, Harry-sensei, Kakashi-sensei I have found the cat...I am pinned down in a rosemary bush fifty meters ahead of you. I require assistance." Came the dull tone of Sasuke.

Harry nodded to Naruto and Sakura before murmuring something into the radio and the three took to the trees and soon enough fanned out around the target. "Code signs and say ready when in position." Commanded Harry.

"Blossom in position." It was Sakura.

"Fish cake in position." Commented Naruto with excitement barely concealed in his voice.

"Cyclops here." Harry hung his head at the lack of enthusiasm in his elder half brothers voice.

"Avenger present." _Always by the book, you really need to think more Sasuke. _Thought Harry.

"Sage checking in." Commented Harry, his call sign was sage due to the fact that he was a summoner who had been selected to learn the sacred arts of his summoning partners.

"Target has a pink ribbon around its neck and is brown almost black in colour. It is Tora...Permission to snatch and grab." Asked Sakura through the radio, Harry looked diagonally across and down from him and saw Sakura creeping out onto the strongest branch that was above the cat.

"GO!" Commanded Kakashi and like lightning the five humans struck. Tora was known to be fast and agile but even his cat like senses and reflexes failed to keep him safe from this attack.

He dodged aside the duck haired one, ran between the legs of the blonde one, the one eyed one got his hand around his waist but Tora rolled free. The other black haired one wrapped his arms around the cat trapping it whilst the pink one stroked Tora behind the ears.

Tora went limp and Harry handed the cat to Sakura who carried on stroking the cat. "Mission accomplished...Let's get paid and rest." Suggested Naruto, getting agreements from everyone.

The daiymo's wife was especially pleased to get Tora back and went about holding the cat tightly causing it to purr angrily. _Now we know why it escapes so much. _Thought Team Seven as they went their separate ways for the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter VII**

Team seven entered the mission building and immediately Naruto kicked up a fuss. "I DEMAND A BETTER MISSION! WE HAVE BEEN DOING THESE STUPID D-RANKS FOR AGES!" Iruka sweat dropped and the Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, I've already explained to you why you a genin only do D-ranks." Said Iruka from behind the table, Harry grinned at the chunin. _It seems I had extra help to look after Naruto._

It took all three genin to win Iruka over, then the Hokage cleared his throat and stood up "It would help them gain experience but..." The hokage didn't finish his sentence as Harry cut him off.

"Hokage-sama, I need to get my reserves back up if I am to remain a tokubetsu jonin." Harry explained and with great reluctance the Hokage took a scroll off his desk "Bring in the client." He ordered. In walked a fat, grey haired and drunken old man.

"I am Tazuna the epic and most awesome bridge builder of Wave Country and I need your help to complete the bridge." _Why do I think he's hiding something? _Thought the Hatake siblings suspiciously whilst the genin were like bloodhounds quivering for the orders.

"Get your gear and meet us at the North Gate in 30minutes." Kakashi commanded and everyone dispersed. Harry snorted and escorted Tazuna to the gate as he had all of his stuff in sealing scrolls already. _The joy of being a fuuinjutsu expert, just carry your stuff and you get extra time to nap. _

Half an hour later the genin showed up and another hour passed before Kakashi did. Then the six people set off for their destination in Wave country. Soon enough the group had been walking towards wave country when they ran across trouble. A puddle was in the middle of the path which spiked Harry and Kakashi's nerves causing Harry to loosen the bandages and loosen his blade.

Suddenly the puddle disappeared and two shinobi launched themselves at the Konoha cell. The first shinobi slung his clawed gauntlet at Kakashi and caught him in the chest only to reveal a crumpled log. The second swung a chain and clawed gauntlet at Harry, Harry smirked as the gauntlet swung towards him and moments before it hit Harry vanished with a crack.

Naruto froze and Sasuke smirked as he dived into action whilst Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna kunai drawn. Sasuke swerved left and ducked right, swung his kunai severing the hamstring of one of the nuke Kiri-nins. "Very good young Uchiha...but you're trapped." Mocked the uninjured chunin, this was cut off as a sword appeared in the man's heart.

"You know guys...You talk too much." Harry murmured as he ripped his sword free of the chunin and calmly decapitated the other. Kakashi stared at his brother who casually sealed the bodies away.

"Don't worry Kakashi-kun...They were in the employment of Gato along with a jonin called Zabuza Momochi and they want to kill Tazuna before he builds his bridge. The mission should be an A-rank easily."

Tazuna blustered and soon enough the entire story unfolded. Harry felt with a sinking heart a strange sense of determination a bit like his so called "Will of Fire" had been introduced to gasoline and other flammable substances and was now a blistering inferno. His chakra began to pulse around his body faster and faster strengthening the coils and tenketsu until they were at his previous stage and he was bathed in a faint blue aura. However his bandaged arm was glowing a darker blue borderline red.

"Sensei what is up with your arm?" Asked Sakura curiously as they set off again for Wave country, Naruto had his hand dressed up because the idiot had driven his kunai into it to bleed out the poison. Harry looked at his pink haired student and flushed slightly. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I wasn't listening at all what was your question?"

Shaking her head Sakura repeated her question, Harry smiled grimly at the question "A promise is a promise...I will show you all later on whilst we are not on the road...However I think you'll find out sooner than I would like." The shinobi finished their conversation as the boat touched the other side of the river. Naruto marvelled at the size of the bridge.

They headed inland according to Tazuna the house was only two hours or so away. Then Harry felt the surpassed chakra levels of jonin level shinobi hidden from them. "Everyone DOWN! INCOMING!" Harry shouted throwing Himself and Sakura to the floor leaving Kakashi to push Tazuna and himself to the floor as Naruto and Sasuke dived for the floor and Naruto onto the white rabbit he had almost impaled earlier.

The sword buried itself in the tree and Harry sprung to his feet along with Kakashi "Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist." Recited Kakashi as Harry loosened his bandages and grabbed his sword.

Zabuza chuckled at the brothers "Hatake Kakashi, Hatake-Uchiha Harry hmmm the Copy Cat Ninja and a nobody who is not in my Bingo Book and thus not a ninja."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stared at the Hatake siblings or in Sasuke's case in elder half-brothers. "Don't worry we don't let our comrades die in the line of duty especially if they are genin." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

With that Zabuza unleashed an enormous amount of KI causing the genin to cower in fear. "You genin are pathetic, when I was your age I had already killed my graduation class." Harry's eyes widened at the revelation from the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist.'

"The Bloody Mist graduation exam." Gasped Kakashi as a thick mist rolled in. Harry smirked at the typical scare mongering. "So this is the famed **Hiding in the mist **technique? I must say not impressed." Said Harry his eyes flickering red and black much like Kakashi's eye.

Deep within the mist Zabuza laughed "Larynx, Jugular, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Subclavian Artery, Kidney's, Heart, which of these should I choose?" Harry jumped backwards to the genin to complete the Manji formation with Tazuna in the middle.

In a blur of chakra Zabuza materialised in the middle of the formation where Harry had predicted and Harry struck striking with a rising strike from his left side with his right hand on his katana causing Zabuza's eyes to widen as he jumped backwards bringing his Zanbatou downwards.

The two blades clashed in a screech of sparks as an elegant and deadly katana crossed the raw brutish butchering power of the Zanbatou. "You're pretty good boy with a blade." Said Zabuza over the screeching blades as the two swordsmen pushed chakra into their arms and reinforcing the blade. "Game over!" Declared Harry, as he shoved Zabuza off balance and shifted his blade into a scythe and bisected the nukenin only for him to turn to water.

_Mizubunshin, He must be close by. _Harry thought then the Zanbatou descended on him "GAME OVER!" Harry tried to dodge and failed and the Zanbatou cleaved him in half only to dissolve into water. Zabuza stared at the water clone _How can he have copied my Mizubunshin, he doesn't have the sharingan._

"Wondering how I copied your Mizubunshin without the sharingan? Well I'll tell you, I've trained myself to be adapt to fight without sight. I taught myself to see the flows of chakra and to predict hand signs based on the taste of chakra...It's not perfect but it saved my life." Harry said as he jumped out of a water skin in Naruto's backpack.

Harry launched forward with a set of a complex set of cuts, slashes and parry's utilising the katanas speed, slightly curved blade and weight to push Zabuza back with Kakashi launching any jutsu he knew except for lightning. However Harry over extended with a two handed katana over head slice with the katana its extended form and Zabuza punched the boy soundly in the ribs breaking at least three and sending him flying backwards.

Harry spat out blood and watched winded as Kakashi and Zabuza played an elaborate game of cat and mouse with Mizubunshin. _Just what are they playing at? I've tried this it didn't work. _Harry thought as Kakashi dispelled the Mizubunshin creeping up on Tazuna. Then it clicked Kakashi was setting Zabuza up, "Don't move...It's now over." Kakashi was standing behind Zabuza with a kunai near the man's jugular.

"Oh really now?" Zabuza reappeared behind Kakashi as the one with the kunai near the jugular fell to water. Kakashi dropped to the floor as the Zanbatou flew overhead and embedded itself in the ground. Kakashi looked to see Zabuza had used the momentum of the Zanbatou to rotate and kick Kakashi square in the face into the air and into the lake, followed by Zabuza.

"ANIKI! SENSEI!" Shouted Harry the genin. Harry marvelled at how skilfully Kakashi copied jutsu whilst the genin were in awe at sheer skill both jonin were displaying. Kakashi broke the surface of the water _Not normal water, dense with chakra! OH SHIT! _He thought as Zabuza materialised above him.

"**Water style: Water Prison Jutsu!" **The water erupted around Kakashi trapping him. "This prison of water is stronger than steel. I'll finish you off later, first your little friends and brother first. **Water clone jutsu!" **The water bubbled and frothed as three Zabuza clones emerged from the water and systematically battered the three genin and broke another six ribs of Harry's ribcage but that was before Harry destroyed one with a **Sword Style: Wind** **Technique: Invisible Murder!" **An invisible blade spat off Harry's blade and cut down three of the clones and forced the forth back onto the water to make a guard.

Naruto lunged at Zabuza again and again and each time Zabuza swatted the boy aside like he was a mere fly. Harry had to bite back the comment "If Naruto were a mere cat he would have a better vantage point."

Suddenly four windmill shuriken shot at Zabuza and three shifted into clones of Naruto who launched several kunai with pinpoint accuracy freeing Kakashi from his watery prison. Harry grinned at his genin and he groaned as he felt his ribs slowly repair themselves _Thank you Fawkes for giving me your tears to allow me to regenerate injuries faster than normal. _

Harry got to his feet gingerly and his eyes turned to the sharingan and he charged into the conflict. He made it just in time as his eyes locked onto Zabuza's Harry immediately began to scroll through the signs at a similar speed. It wasn't until they had passed the twentieth sign that Harry knew what the jutsu was. Then three voices shouted together **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

The lake exploded into geysers as the water transformed into three biting, twisting, thrashing and corralling dragons which rammed into each other with such force the dragons exploded into water droplets and poured back into the lake spurring the three combatants to start another flurry of jutsus but Harry and Kakashi finished theirs first.

"**Water style: Giant vortex jutsu!" **The lake surged up again and the twin vortexes began to spin violently before surging across the lake towards Zabuza slamming into him with such ferocity they drove the missing nin through several trees and ripped up said trees and left Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna soaking wet.

Zabuza fought against the tide as hard as he could but the water pushed him into a rock solid oak tree. As Zabuza fell, four kunai whistled through the air and pinned him to the tree and the Hatake brothers landed on two branches above him. "Can you see the future?" Growled a shocked Zabuza.

The Hatake brothers nodded and spoke as one "Yes, we can see the future. Yours is death and now the fight is over and you have lost." Suddenly two kunai shrieked through the air and hit Zabuza square in the neck ejecting blood and jerking the nin around like he had been subjected to an **Electromagnetic murder**.

The force of the senbon pulled Zabuza out of the tree startling Kakashi who jumped and saw a mist hunter-nin perched on a branch twelve foot above Kakashi. "You were correct, this was his last battle...I have been tracking him for the past two to three days." Kakashi nodded as did Harry who watched the Hunter-nin.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Naruto, who had managed to pull himself out of one the made puddles gesticulating at the Hunter-nin, Harry deactivated his sharingan and dropped next to Naruto.

"Naruto...There are people in this world younger than Kakashi and I and are a lot more powerful. Face it, this one is pretty powerful." Naruto nodded reluctantly and everyone watched as the Hunter grabbed Zabuza and vanished in a swirl of mist.

_What are we missing? _Harry and Kakashi thought as their knees buckled and passed out due to chakra exhaustion. They didn't hear Naruto summon his clones and with Tazuna leading them carried the two brothers to their temporary headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea_

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**VIII**

"He's coming around Sasuke...It's time to demand answers or we'll press charges and get his license revoked. Mummy would do anything for me." Harry heard a voice say. _Bloody pink haired bitch, she can demand all she likes but I won't tell her a thing. Shinobi licence revoked! Dream on, I'll just apply again, not many people have got a track record for succeeding FUBAR missions._

"Sakura-chan, have you gone insane!? OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" A loudmouth shouted, probably rubbing the top of his head. Harry grinned slightly _Oh Naruto, you remind me so much of your mom and you look so much like your dad I'm surprised no-one has picked it up yet...Though the Aburame's and Nara's have, bunches of overly logical and geniuses although lazy buggers._

Harry woke up just as Naruto got impatient and went for his canteen of water. "Ne, ne Naruto is that really necessary? Anyhow I'm up what do you gaki want?" Asked Harry 'confusedly' but he had heard all too well what Sakura had said. _Time to take the wind out of her sails_ He thought savagely.

"WE DEMAND TO KNOW EVERYTHING FROM YOU!" Screamed Sakura causing Harry to hide his head under his pillow which he reluctantly withdrew after fixing Sakura with a glare that said 'I will murder you if you interrupt or demand anything more from me' he began to talk.

"My life is private, my family is private aside from Kakashi and my friends. I like lots of things such as ramen, dango, BBQ, reading and learning jutsu's. I dislike with a passion humanoid pink screeching howler monkeys that call themselves human. My dream is too correct my mistakes of my sordid youth and have a family. Any questions that are not in any way shape or form personal?" He growled seeing frantic nods from the genin he dismissed them.

"Sasuke, please stay here a moment." Sasuke stopped on his way out and shut the door quietly and turned to face his secondary sensei. Harry indicated vaguely to the chair in the corner of the room which had Harry's sword, shuriken and kunai pouches on to be brought forward which Sasuke did so and sat down after removing everything and giving Harry his sword.

The sword seemed to be Harry's most prized possession aside from the ten mysterious kunai that Harry had in the lining of his chunin jacket. "You wanted to speak to me sensei?" Asked Sasuke as he sat next to his bedridden sensei, Harry sneezed pushed himself up and with Sasuke's help and focused on his backpack which flew into his hand.

"One of my many weird traits Sasuke." Harry explained as he pulled out two bottles of a buttery like substance. Harry handed one to Sasuke and opened the lid. "It's called butterbeer, don't worry it's not poisonous, weird taste so slip it slowly and then drink normally." Sasuke nodded and took a sip. It was surprisingly savoury with a hint of alcohol, Sasuke gasped as it slipped down and coughed slightly.

"Too business sensei, I'm interested in why you called for me to wait behind instead of sending me to do training." Sasuke stated and Harry sighed.

"First of all I need you believe me that I didn't have any part of this joke what so ever and secondly it is essential that you keep this between us as it concerns you." Sasuke nodded, Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused on his chakra when he opened his eyes he looked at Sasuke with a fully matured triple tomoed sharingan.

"I am your half brother Sasuke. I know you should have been told immediately but due to the time I was born in, revealing that the sharingan had been bred with a non-Uchiha would have meant that I would have been killed as would have tou-san regardless of his position as the eldest of the second mainline of the Uchiha."

Sasuke stared at Harry "You possess the ability to turn off the sharingan which proves you are an Uchiha and I accept you as my brother. I must know why have you been hiding from me for so long and do the council know?" Harry grinned at his little brother and poked him on the forehead a similar way that Itachi used to.

"Ototuo, I was adopted by a family in the outlands to protect the Uchiha and Hatake clans. I was brought back as a useless no-one to make myself anonymous so no-one would miss me when I went for the equivalent of Senjutsu training which I never completed. I then ended up being flushed out in some river near the border of fire country, coming back to life, learning fuuinjutsu which I promised the Yondaime to teach his legacy...However long story short I became a member of the Hokage Guard Platoon and got the nickname the second flash. Twelve years ago foxy attacked and I fought with the Yondaime to seal it and I ended up in a coma and with this."

With that Harry unwrapped the bandages to reveal a black, charred and slightly fox like arm and it immediately began to emit chakra which reminded Sasuke of Zabuza's KI. "That...That's got to be called your terror arm. Uchiha-Hatake Harry the Second flash of Konoha or Uchiha-Hatake Harry of the terror arm." Stammered Sasuke which caused Harry to grin and wrapped the arm up again.

"Ototuo, just so you know I intend to get this healed and that one person happens to be the mistress of my greatest mistake. Anyhow I have information and instructions for the three of you...GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW NARUTO, SAKURA!" Harry shouted causing a blushing Naruto and Sakura to enter followed by a tall beautiful woman to enter with a new pitcher of water.

"Who is this beautiful angel?" Harry asked as he got out of bed clad in only bandages over one arm and boxers. Tsunami blushed at Harry's firm physique and imposing height.

Harry had always been tall for his age and now at the age of 27, Harry was now a tall 6'2. His physique resembled that of the Yondaime Hokage. He quickly got dressed and followed his genin outside as he was unconscious when he was brought in. "Okay, just so you know it is time for you to step up your training. You are going to learn how to climb trees."

The genin except for Sasuke sweat dropped "But sensei, we already know how to climb trees." Protested Sakura, for once not shrieking like a howler monkey. Harry smirked at the three "Without hands?" He questioned before walking up to a tree and planting his foot on it and began to walk up the tree.

"It provides good chakra control...Basically Naruto the energy used to perform techniques that you saw against Zabuza. It also unlocks the ability to use specific techniques unique to a certain level of chakra. The reason you do it with your feet is because there are no exit points for chakra in your feet. Too much chakra you blow and too little and you don't stick at all." With that Harry launched three kunai at the genin and slammed into the ground just in front of them.

"Emotional control is a key factor to this...Oh and I suggest a good run up." Harry commented before walking over to a pond not far from the house but close enough to assist his genin should he need to. Once there he flipped into a hand stand and began to walk around the surface of the water on his hands.

"Look at me Sasuke-kun." He heard Sakura say from the tree line. By the sound of things Sakura had already made it up to the top of the tree. Harry grinned as heard another voice "Well done Sakura...I'd recommend you trying to run up and down the tree to increase your reserves."

Sakura stared at the white haired shinobi and nodded and began to run up and down the tree. Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were getting more and more frustrated and with each failed attempt the pair got blown off the tree even more ferociously.

"Sasuke, Naruto stop for a moment." Both boys stopped and waited for Kakashi to make his way over to them. "The key to his keep control of your emotions as your emotions are linked to your chakra and that means chakra is harder to control if you are frustrated. Try thinking of one particular emotion and trying again."

Sasuke nodded and concentrated on the ray of joy he had been told earlier. He ran at the tree, one foot...good, two feet...better soon enough Sasuke ran all the way up the tree and perched one footed on the top of the tree.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and determined not be outdone concentrated on the feeling of happiness that Harry-sensei had given him when he praised him openly for learning the **Kage Bunshin jutsu. **Soon enough both Sasuke and Naruto were running up and down the tree like madmen.

That night everyone was enjoying the tranquillity of the evening meal which happened to turn out to be a very filling meat broth which Harry had helped to scrounge the ingredients for. "Why bother. You won't win. No-one can beat Gato." Came a petulant sounding voice. Harry looked up and he saw the speaker was a kid about eight years old.

"What crawled up your ass and died kid?" Harry asked curiously as the kid kept going on about how they would lose to Gato and that all opposition to Gato was executed. Harry, Naruto and Sasuke understood where the kid was coming from being extremely lonely, living under the rule of a tyrant.

"Don't say you've had a tough life, you know nothing." Shouted Naruto shoving his bowl away and grabbing Inari by the scruff of his clothing, Naruto unleashed a minute amount of KI towards Inari whilst Harry and Kakashi looked on.

"Sure your father died, I get it. I grew up isolated, called a freak, denied anything but the bare necessities. Even this tracksuit, I was reluctantly given. I've had to scrounge in rubbish bins, starve, beg, steal to survive and I did big pranks just to get attention."

Harry smirked and added his own cents "Not trying to make you feel worse but I was adopted, adopted parents murdered, beaten up at the academy and orphanage. I grew up a lone wolf didn't give a damn about anything. Until a few people changed my view, I then lost everything through a series of stupid mistakes and I paid for them. I paid for some more painfully than others. One mistake I made resulted in me being comatose for twelve years and the loss of use in an arm."

Inari burst into tears and fled the room. "I'll go after him...Gaki you three need to rest as tomorrow you learn to walk on water and you'll be rotating in shifts to help Tazuna build his bridge." Ordered Kakashi receiving various grunts as an acknowledgment.

Inari sat on the balcony of his house and didn't notice Kakashi sit next to him. "You can't blame those two it is true about what they said. Naruto just keeps smiling because he doesn't know how to cry anymore. Harry's spent a decade in a coma and doesn't cry over things like that. I know it seems cold but it's just who he is." Inari nodded and Kakashi left as quietly as he came.

The morning dawned bright and early and the sounds of people splashing into the water graced the sound of Tazuna's household. Kakashi and Harry had been training Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura the art of water walking. Harry was lying on his back supported by a tendril of water with Ramen, Tomatoes and Syrup Coated Dango, dangled on his fingers.

Naruto managed the water walking first, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "All right, I believe you need to know this, Zabuza is still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

I own this idea and plot and that is all.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**Chapter I****X**

Silence a shocked silence was the response to Harry's blunt statement suddenly Sakura began to screech. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE HIDDEN INFORMATION LIKE THAT FROM US! WHEN WE GET HOME I AM GETTING YOUR LISCENCE REVOKED AND IN PRISON. YOU WILL TELL THE COUNCIL EVERYTHING ALL THE WAY DOWN TO YOUR SURNAME UCHIHA-HATAKE HARRY! AND SHOW ME YOUR ARM!"

Harry snapped, he lost complete control of his emotions. His chakra whirled around him as he jumped onto the water causing it to swirl around him, the earth began to shake and his clothes and hair began ruffle in the wind and lightning crackled through his hair as his hands ignited and his eyes turned red.

Sakura staggered backwards as her sensei's immense KI began to wash over her. She instinctively dived behind Naruto for protection but Naruto jumped out the way. "Sakura, I may not be book smart but I don't fancy being in sensei's target range. Harry snorted he had succeeded with Naruto, he had managed to break him out of his crush with the howler monkey. _Remind me to teach him how to be smooth talker to ladies. First of all get rid of that neon kill me sign he calls a jumpsuit._

Harry pulled out a kunai and carefully sliced the bandages on his arm. "Aniki are you really going to show Sakura THAT!" Sasuke exclaimed and Harry nodded.

"Ototuo, I promised I would but I never said how I'd show her. Words are a lot more powerful than jutsu's at some points." Harry commented and Sasuke nodded remembering how his mother never used force to control his father when he got frustrated with the village council. With that Harry revealed his blackened fox like appendage causing Sakura to scream as the arm began to emit its own KI.

"Sensei, what are we going to do for training if Zabuza isn't dead?" Asked Naruto calmly but everyone could tell he was eager for training by the bouncing of his heels. Kakashi had taken that moment to appear carrying several bits of paper in one hand and his book in the other.

"We are going to be learning your elemental affinities and depending on the outcome will mean either more intense one-on-one or group training..."Explained Kakashi, before Sasuke raised his hand.

"What do those pieces of paper do?" Asked Sasuke the question was mimicked by Naruto. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the antics of his charge and little brother "It is called chakra paper, it shows your elemental affinity. It is generally given to seasoned genin or chunin, I believe it's a trick worth using early on. The papers works like this, by channelling chakra into it the paper will normally do one of five things. They are split in half showing wind, crumple into dust showing earth, turn wet showing water, turns to ash showing fire and crumpling into a ball showing lightning." Explained Harry taking a piece of paper and channelled his chakra into it.

Harry's piece of paper split into four pieces and one erupted into ash, one started to rain as the other two dissolved to dust and crumpled into a small sphere. "As you see I have control over five elements and none of them are stronger than the other and it is now your turn."

Naruto pushed his chakra into the paper and it split into a multitude of fragments. Harry's eyes widened "That's a seriously powerful wind potential that I haven't seen since the Yondaime." Naruto's eyes widened when his second sensei had told him he had the same affinity as his idol.

Sasuke funnelled his chakra and revealed he had a stronger lightning element and a strong fire element. "Impressive dual elements Sasuke-kun." Said Kakashi his eye smile full blaze, Sasuke grunted and flicked his eyes to Harry who quickly winked back and turned to Sakura who revealed to have a rather below average water potential.

"Okay we have your basic elements and now you need to learn one elemental jutsu for said element. Naruto you're gonna learn **Diatoppa, **Sasuke is going to learn **Raijingu Sanda **which is a D rank. You don't need any more Fire jutsu at this moment in time. Sakura you are going to learn **Teppodama.**"

The genin nodded and ran off to learn their new jutsu "Naruto, **Kage Bunshin **helps to learn things." Harry shouted out.

"As jonin sensei's we are meant to help our students out but not guide them." Explained Kakashi, Harry snorted at that "That's the council being moronic shits. I'm not helping Naruto all I'm doing is offering suggestions. Anyhow its your turn to watch the gakis and my shift at the bridge." Kakashi nodded as Harry vanished in his **shunshin.**

Harry arrived at the bridge just before Tazuna. The old man grinned when he saw the black haired shinobi "Harry-san, thank you for watching over the bridge at this time." Harry waved it off and said it was his job after all, construction began that day but by the time the sun had reached its peak most of the workers had abandoned the construction because of the fear that Gato would execute them.

Harry sat with Tazuna on the bridge as the old man pondered what to do. "Harry-san, what about that blonde gaki..." Harry turned to face the bridge builder.

"What about Naruto?" Harry asked his hand going forming the dragon sign. Tazuna chuckled at the gesture albeit nervously as he continued his train of thought.

"Those clones are solid yes? Can they do other things aside from being beaten up?" Harry's eyes widened and he began to grin at the suggestion. "I'll get him to help."

"Get who to help with what sensei?" Asked the genin as they appeared on the deserted bridge, seeing it was deserted Sakura looked around.

"Where is everyone?" She asked stupidly causing Harry to stare at her as if she was stupid. Naruto sweat dropped _Why did I ever have a crush on her? _Sasuke remained impassive _I swear she has no brain cells or capabilities aside from stalking me and I need to change my locks AGAIN! _

"Blondie, can your clones do anything apart from being hit?" Asked Tazuna curiously, Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I'm not following. I prefer straight up and down statements." Harry cut Tazuna off, "He wants to abuse your shadow clones to build the bridge."

Naruto nodded and formed the ram sign **"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" **All of a sudden in a cloud of smoke over two hundred Naruto clones appeared _He's gotten better but still needs improvement. _Kakashi thought. Sure enough Tazuna quickly instructed the Naruto army in the art of bridge building. "If I can use blondie's clones in this amount I could have the bridge done in a month."

Harry and Kakashi stepped up the genin training and sure enough they realised or rather Kakashi realised that Sakura was the weakest link. Sakura barely did any training outside of the required training sessions and was continuously dieting to impress Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be fuelled on the desire to match one another in everything they did. In terms of jutsu and skills Sasuke was much more powerful at the moment but Naruto had sheer chakra reserves to match Kakashi, Harry and the Sandaime Hokage. The only reason Naruto wasn't as good as Sasuke was because of the damn villagers.

Soon enough the week ended on a tense with note Naruto out for the count due to his inevitable chakra exhaustion. Chakra powerhouse he may be but even powerhouses run out of chakra. "Tell Naruto we are at the bridge when he wakes up." Murmured Harry to Tsunami as he left the house slinging his sword over his shoulder.

The moment they reached the bridge everything went pear shaped. Everyone aside Naruto escorted Tazuna to the bridge and almost immediately a thick chakra laced mist rolled in and the deep gruff of Zabuza rolled around them. "Back for more? It appears that you're brats are shaking like leaves in the wind."

"I'm not shaking in fear but with excitement." With a nod from Kakashi, Sasuke disappeared and the mizubunshins that Zabuza had created in secret dissolved into water. Zabuza nodded and had to jump back as Harry shot out of the mist swinging his sword at head height whilst launching a white lightning chakra powered punch at the man's stomach.

The swords met with a clang and Zabuza winced as the lightning punch slammed into his ribs. "Haku, deal with the boy." The masked hunternin now known as Haku nodded and charged forwards, slinging his senbon needles.

Meanwhile at the house, Naruto was sharply awakened by the sound of Tsunami screaming and the door breaking down. Two samurai wannabes charged in and held Tsunami hostage and tried to kill Inari. However things didn't turn out as they planned as the blades were about to slice into Tsunami's neck she disappeared in a plume of smoke revealing a log.

The two samurai thugs stared and in that moment twenty orange blurs converged on them and after thirty seconds the samurai were trussed up like pigs with apples in their mouths for good measure. "Hero turns up at the last second to save the day...Now I have to save your grandfather...Don't worry Inari, he'll be fine." Naruto shouted before running towards the bridge.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it normally but now he was. He was in trouble. In fact he was in deep glorified shit. No he didn't mean he had his hand caught in the tomato vines when his mother grew them in the garden back at the Uchiha clan house but shit as in 'I'm in way over my head and chances are I am going to die shit.' **"Ice style: Ice mirror prison!" **Haku called out and mirrors emerged surrounding Sasuke.

_Dobe, right now I need some help_ Sasuke thought, that was until he saw a wall of orange jump in front of him. "NEVER TO FEAR NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!" Sasuke sweat dropped "Naruto, help would have been appreciated on the outside." Growled Sasuke but with a sigh the pair began to try and break their way out of the ice prison.

Harry and Zabuza sprang apart or rather Zabuza kicked Harry firmly in the stomach and jumped back. Harry grinned and shifted his Katana into a scythe and removed the bandages on his arm and opened his sharingan. "Time to end this, don't you think?" Zabuza nodded and charged forward only for his blade to be swatted aside by the scythe.

"**Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" **Harry exclaimed forming a one handed seal surprising Zabuza causing him to shoot back a **Water style: Gunshot jutsu! **However the fight was disturbed as Harry rapidly felt the spike of KI and had a snap vision of Sasuke dying. In that slight moment of distress Kakashi said something about using his one created jutsu and charged forward with lightning forming around his fist.

Harry charged forward intent on killing Zabuza for killing Sasuke and his eyes changed. The three tomoed sharingan disappeared and his eyes turned red and a pentagon shaped buzzsaw formed in his eyes which was connected by a thick red line. _Congratulations young Uchiha, you have been found worthy of the true power of the sharingan. The Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye or Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. You are the only Uchiha to unlock the eternal eye without stealing another._

Zabuza stared as the scythe wielder rushed towards him. Panting, muscles straining, Zabuza hefted Kubikiribocho and went for the kill. Then Harry felt it. It was raw unbridled hatred and there was only one thing that could generate that and that was the "Kyuubi!" Harry breathed out.

Naruto was incensed in rage. The closest thing he had to a friend was dead and now his killer was going to die. With a chakra enhanced punch he slammed himself into a through a mirror. Haku stared at the raw red chakra that began to shape itself into a fox was seeping out of the boy. _I must warn Zabuza-sama. _With a quick one handed seal Haku dissolved into a mirror and vanished.

"ANIKI! HOLD YOUR PUNCH!" Screamed Harry as he felt the ice aura remerge near them and true to his predictions Haku in front of Zabuza, Harry directed Kakashi's attack into a Mizubunshin he had created.

"Why did you stop your brother?" Asked Zabuza curiously, He knew he should have died but this kid with the sharingan had prevented it, it had spiked his curiosity. The kid smirked "Because your contract is null and void. Gato never intended to pay you." Zabuza and Haku stared at the Konoha jonin.

Soon enough their opponents words came true as the sneering weedy voice of Gato emerged from the mist. "Well, well, well it appears that the big bad demon of the mist isn't so much of a big bad demon after all more like a small baby demon."

Harry snarled at the dwarf sized business man. "Gato, I'm afraid your reign of terror over Wave Country is at an end. You will leave peacefully or you will suffer the consequences." Harry growled unleashing his KI.

Naruto had made his way over to the jonin and heard the word 'consequences' "This Gato? I'll show him consequences **Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Thousands of Naruto sprang into existence on the bridge.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Harry smirked at the sudden surge of Naruto clones and exploited the advantage to charge through the startled ranks and calmly decapitated Gato. Before the mob could react, a crossbow bolt buried itself into the bridge in front of the shinobi who had quickly shunshinned out of trouble.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!" Shouted Inari, this shout of defiance was met with roars and cheers. Sakura who was holding Sasuke close to her looked up as the citizens of wave country armed with whatever tools they could get their hands on marched up the bridge. The thieves and thugs took one look at the mob, paled and ran for the edge of the bridge and wasted no-time in jumping into the sea for their boats.

"Nothing like a coup de ta to start a beautiful day...Come Haku, we have further contracts ahead of us...May we meet again Harry Hatake-Uchiha of the Terror Arm and Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi." Said Zabuza saluting the two jonin with his Zanbatou which was returned by Harry with his scythe which had now shifted into its katana form.

Sasuke eventually awoke to find himself being smothered by Sakura. "Sakura, can't breathe. Where is Harry-aniki? I need to talk to him." Grunted Sasuke as he pulled out the senbon needles.

"Need me ototuo? Congrats on unlocking the sharingan. However the discussion will have to wait until you are healed. You currently have four broken ribs, cracked jaw, broken three fingers and suffering severe chakra exhaustion...That'll take a month to heal and coincidently that's how long the bridge will take to be made." Said Harry appearing out of thin air and effortlessly picking up Sasuke and taking him back to the house whilst the Wave Citizens and Naruto assessed the damage on the bridge with Sakura and Kakashi providing security.

It took almost two weeks for the bridge to be completed that was because Naruto had relentlessly spammed over two thousand clones a day. This mean that Harry could spend more time concentrating his few medical techniques and meagre potions skills to aide Sasuke's recovery. Harry had managed to successfully repair Sasuke's broken bones and cracked jaw.

Now the Konoha cell had crossed the bridge after a much heartfelt farewell between Naruto and Inari. (AKA both boys bawling their eyes out.) The five shinobi took to the trees and headed towards Konoha.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**X**

"Congratulations on surviving your A-ranked mission. However I am very disappointed in you Sakura...YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE TOP KUNOICHI IN YOUR GENERATION! KAMI ABOVE, I SWEAR YOU'RE THICKER THAN A ROCK! WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU IN THE ACADEMY? I SWEAR EITHER THE ACADEMY HAS GONE DOWN HILL OR THIS GENERATION OF SHINOBI ARE SEVERELY RETARDED! FUCKING HELL, YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT. YOU DEMAND EVERYTHING OR BITCH ABOUT HOW MOMMY WILL GET YOU OUT OF THIS AND THAT!" Ranted Harry.

Harry had been ranting constantly nonstop since they took to the trees and were heading back to Konoha. Naruto couldn't help but snigger at Sakura's distraught state. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE YOU DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T HEAR YOU! TEAM MATES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LAUGH AT EACH OTHER BUT CONSIDERING YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FORCED US TO CARRY ON THIS SHOULD BE ON YOUR HEAD...ANYHOW CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE SASUKE AND YOU NARUTO DID EXCEPTIONALLY WELL!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged high fives as they headed through the trees. "Harry-sensei, do you have any tips for us because I felt like I was outgunned from the very start after our encounter with the demon brothers." Asked Naruto after clearing three branches in a single leap, Harry nodded.

"Alright, I have five commandments that I utilise whenever I am on a mission that goes horribly wrong. The first is When In Doubt Nuke Everyone. Second No Such Thing As Too Few Jutsu. Third Overkill Is Never Un-necessary. Forth If You See Me Run Do The Same But Harder and finally If We Can't Have It No-one Can." The genin and Kakashi nodded in acceptance of Harry's five commandments.

"Sensei do you have any jutsu that you use for commandment one?" Asked Sasuke curiously as he altered his speed to chat with Harry side by side as they jumped through the trees.

"Ototuo, I have fifteen to use for that commandment however it's not that I won't teach them to you it's more like you're unable to use them effectively and besides if you make one teensiest error as in one misplaced sign or a drop to much or too little chakra it's a 90% death rate with 10% survival rate and a 100% guarantee if you DO survive you will never be a shinobi again. I only use them in situations I call 'Hope, pray and spray situations.'" Sasuke gulped at his brothers statements and dropped the subject. _Those sound like powerful jutsus as an Uchiha I should demand them but learning something I will never be able to use effectively worth it?_

"Don't worry ototuo, we will help you get Itachi..." Said Kakashi from up ahead. "Uchiha are known to take first and develop second. IF you want to stand a chance against Itachi you will need to develop your own jutsu and play to your strengths. Harry ototuo and I have favours in the village to help you design your own 'NUKE' class techniques that could be more powerful than Harry's." Sasuke opened his eyes at the comment.

"I could be more powerful than Harry-aniki!" He exclaimed. Harry nodded "Definitely with your fire and lightning releases. You can make them extremely powerful. Being gohw natured means I can't develop all my natures as effectively...Don't worry Naruto, I know several jutsu that can literally blow you away. Sakura my water jutsu aren't the best but they are suited for you." Harry finished with a scathing tone.

Sasuke smirked ever since Sakura had discovered she had the weakest affinity to the third popular affinity in fire country Harry had been dropping sly comments about her ineptness at any interval. Unfortunately for Sakura she accepted them as compliments. _How thick can she get. _Everyone sans Sakura thought. She was thinking _Harry sensei has forgiven me and will train me to use water jutsus. I can now impress Sasuke-kun. _(A/N: NOT BASHING SAKURA DELIBERATELY JUST PAINTING HER AS I SEE HER)

Soon enough they arrived at the gates of Konoha to come across Izumo and Kotetsu, drinking sake and remaining semi-alert. "Hey you two, I'm gonna need that sake." With that Harry slipt them several ryo and took the four bottles of sake and they headed into the village.

"You'll understand why I'm drinking when we get to the Hokage tower." Explained Harry as the five shinobi made their way through the village. Soon enough they arrived at the Hokage tower. The receptionist snarled at Naruto and indicated for him to leave.

"He's not wanted in here." Growled the receptionist causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at their blonde team mate. _What is she talking about? Naruto may be a nuisance but he's not caused anyone harm._ They thought curiously. Kakashi closed his book with a snap and fixed the receptionist with a glare whilst Harry casually unsheathed his sword and morphed it into its scythe staff form with a katana blade leading into a scythe head. "I believe the Hokage will see us." Harry growled and the receptionist nodded.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the twice elected Hokage looked up from the mountain of paperwork to see the child he saw a second grandson, two favourite half siblings the last Uchiha and the Haruno daughter enter his office. "Well done on the C-rank..." He began to say but Harry cut him off.

"Lord Sarutobi, it was FUBAR mission. It should have been reclassified as a B or A rank mission as we ran into the Demon Brothers of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza of the Mist and Haku of the Hyoton Release." Hiruzen dropped his pipe and brush which Harry caught mentally only Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the faint pulse of chakra from his eyes as the two objects floated in midair.

"Thank you Harry-kun. That would have been most embarrassing coating oneself in ash and ink before having a council meeting." Harry snorted as his eyes flashed to his Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan.

"On a surprisingly happy note Sasuke knows about me and on a dour note I request that during this meeting Genin Haruno Sakura be not allowed to speak because I fear family secrets may be divulged and I'll be suckered into a game of politics which will escalate into a blood bath between me and the civilian council who will inevitably shove their noses in shinobi business because of Sasuke's first mission." Harry ranted before pulling out a bottle of sake from his pocket and took a long swig from it before continuing. "I know the rule on no drinking in the council room. I would respect that if it was just us and the shinobi. With civilians the chances of this being brief is short and reducing my getting absolutely slaughtered time so forgive me if I start drinking because FUBAR missions require me to get slaughtered."

The Hokage nodded and let Harry down his first bottle of sake. Then Lizard turned up and announced that the shinobi council was ready and the new genin, sensei and elderly kage made their way into the council room.

The council room was magnificent oaken room with a mahogany desk for the Hokage and his two assistants. Then on the left hand side sat the shinobi council and on the right were the civilian council. "STOP DRINKING IN THE COURT ROOM!" Shrieked the Haruno mother, Harry looked at her with a 'serious' look on his face and took an antagonising slug from his sake bottle.

The Haruno fumed madly. "Can we get on with this bullshit?" Asked Harry bluntly this caused a few sniggers in the shinobi section. Finally the Sandaime called the session to order.

"Hatake Kakashi jonin commander of team 7 please stand and tell us your mission rank and what it should have been." Commanded the hokage and Kakashi recounted the entire mission. All the while Harry had fixed Sakura a fierce look that had her petrified even her mother caught on.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is their unfairness towards you? Did that Uzumaki boy do something to you?" Asked her mother, sure enough Sakura opened her mouth and screamed.

"HARRY-SENSEI HAS THE SHARINGAN AND HAS A DEMONIC ARM!" This simple sentence threw the entire room into uproar. Several of the civilian council were shouting about CRA. It wasn't until Harry released his arm and flared his KI that order was returned to the room.

"Thank you, you useless girl...YES I have the sharingan. I DID NOT WANT it broadcasted to the world for I knew how you were going to react. You want to know who my parents were well then my father was Uchiha Fugaku and my mother Hatake Mito...I was born during a FUBAR mission in which my mother and father were in a team. I AM NOT INTO POLYGAMY IF I FIND ANYONE IS GOING TO SET ME UP WITH A WIFE TO GIVE THEM MORE POWER I'LL PAINT THEIR HOMES RED WITHOUT PAINT!" Harry snarled flaring his white lightning and sharingan.

"Kakashi I'll see you later. Sasuke same to you and you can choose where you live or if you want me over at the Uchiha complex. Naruto come with me as we are getting you out of that death sign called clothing and team seven meet me at the raging leaf." Harry growled as he stalked out of the meeting hall.

"THIS MEETING ISN'T OVER!" Screeched the Haruno only to receive the finger, the jonin council smirked and the hokage dismissed everyone. Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku and Yamanka Inoichi looked after the young chunin or tokubetsu jonin. "He has got some style and skill to infuriate one half of the council and appease the other at the same time." Commented the Akimichi causing his two childhood friends to nod in agreement.

The moment Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura left the meeting hall Kakashi and Sasuke vanished leaving Sakura to walk home alone. _What did I do wrong? We are meant to inform the council about any awakening bloodlines but what did I do wrong? Harry-sensei should be grateful that I brought it up. _Sakura thought absentmindedly.

Meanwhile in a clothing store Harry sneezed. _The baby monkey is probably thinking what she did wrong. Maybe I'll give the team a couple of days off. _By this time Naruto had found himself several sets of clothing that resembled Harry's causing Harry to nod in acknowledgement. The shopping trip was an experience for Harry. "That's thirty thousand ryu for all that stuff." The shopkeeper said eyeing Naruto with disgust.

"Naruto go have a look around." Naruto nodded and bounced off. Harry turned to the shopkeeper and growled.

"How much would it be for me to buy that stuff, just because he is with me doesn't mean I'm buying it for him...It's for my half-brother." The shopkeeper gulped and typed in the real price.

"Six thousand ryu for the lot and that's the recommended retail price for all of it." Stammered the shopkeeper causing Harry to smirk demonically. _Hook, line and sinker _he thought. "How long have you been overcharging him?" The shopkeeper sweated at the amount of KI being released.

"Five years since he was seven...The merchant guild told us to otherwise they would shut us down for being demon lovers. I agree totally with the merchant guild..." SMACK! CRACK! WHAM! Harry launched out with both arms one grabbed the keeper and the other caught him in the nose shattering it. Harry then slammed the man flat onto his shop floor.

"Listen here shit face and listen well, I am going to take whatever money is in the draw for Naruto as well as the clothing. Tell your friends I am going to be calling until you pay up EVERY last ryu you have stolen from him plus interest. Tell anyone or complain you and your family will have an accident." The keeper nodded "Charged him around ¥672000." Harry nodded and helped himself to the till it had ¥19000 which Harry pocketed.

The other stores Harry visited with Naruto had the same consequences and by the end of it Harry had ¥36000 and Naruto had fresh groceries, new equipment and new clothes. "Sensei why did you do that for me? I mean beat the hell out of those shopkeepers."

Harry sat down in a rickety chair and indicated Naruto did the same. "Naruto, I have made mistakes some big and some small. One of the bigger ones was not looking after you as your father and mother wanted me to as I was in coma. I lost twelve years of that. Also you're family to me. I don't mean team seven, I mean I see you as a very annoying younger brother/nephew. I owed your father a lot. Plus just because you are the fox container doesn't mean you're the fox. I'm making a point saying I don't give a fuck about what they say about you and if they mistreat you in any way shape or form I'll deal with them." Harry finished causing Naruto to fling his arms around him.

"Easy their Naruto, now get changed, I'll put the groceries away and we'll meet up with everyone at the raging leaf." Harry explained before creating a few **kage Bunshins** to clear everything up. Naruto entered the kitchen dressed in black shinobi gear and ANBU class arm protectors. Nodding in approval Harry escorted Naruto out.

The five shinobi met at the raging leaf bar. It was possibly the oldest unmodified building in Konoha and it was the most frequent watering hole for shinobi ranging from genin teams with their sensei's up to jonin. The barman looked up and grinned "Karaoke tonight and first drinks are on me. Kurenai and Asuma's teams are here as well as Gai's.

It turned out to be quite a fun night in Naruto's eyes. He had quickly found out that Harry had done a press gang internship in the ANBU when he had been in is early twenties. He also discovered that Kakashi, Yuugao, Anko, Genma and Raido had protected him when he was younger. Due to his age he couldn't buy sake but he could give the money to his sensei to buy his protectors a drink.

It was nearing midnight when Harry escorted Naruto and Sasuke home. Sakura had left about an hour after she had arrived whilst the other two stayed. Harry dropped Naruto off at his house and escorted Sasuke to the gates of the Uchiha estate before trudging back to the flat he was sharing with Kakashi before falling asleep on the sofa.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea_

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**XI**

The genin and their sensei's had been working as a solid coherent unit for four months now. In that time in squad seven numerous things had changed. Naruto was still the ramen obsessed, orange loving and unpredictable ninja that Konoha knew. However Naruto had matured and was now a more level headed ninja that still used unpredictability and massive chakra reserves to perform massive controlled collateral damage jutsus compared to mass effect non-controlled collateral damage jutsu.

Sasuke had probably changed the most emotionally. He had found out that he had two brothers. Half-brothers yet they were still kin. It also helped that they had the sharingan. What irked Sasuke was that Harry and Kakashi was the fact that they did not allow him to use his sharingan during training to copy Naruto's jutsu. _For your own good and to prevent you from becoming like the old Uchiha clan who depended on their eyes. _Sasuke's jutsu knowledge had increased as had his control now Sasuke could create deadly flame throwers with his **dragon flame bullet **combined with Naruto's **great breakthrough. **

Meanwhile Sakura on the other hand had plummeted drastically jutsu wise but made up for it in genjutsu surprising Harry. Though her attitude hadn't changed much her skills had improved.

The three genin were waiting at the bridge they normally met at for training and usually Harry was their waiting for them or he was just behind them. As was Kakashi who was normally three hours late to everything now normally an hour late. _Where are they? They should be here by now._

In faint puff of smoke accompanied by a sharp sound of bones breaking both sensei's had arrived a grand total of FOUR hours late a new record. "Yo, Sup!" The brothers said as one. Sasuke was slightly miffed that they were late but if Harry was late it was generally for a good cause.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura shouted together. "Black cat crossed my path...Had to take the long way." Kakashi said "Fighting with Iruka-chan to put you in the chunin exams." Harry explained. Naruto and Sakura turned red and screamed "LIAR!"

Harry shrugged "So you don't believe me." Harry then launched the admission slips at them. Naruto and Sasuke caught theirs one handed whilst Sakura picked hers off the floor.

Harry and Kakashi left after leaving cryptic instructions about attending the exams. Naruto understood the meaning and informed Sasuke and tried to inform Sakura who hit him across the head for 'Being better than Sasuke.'

Harry dropped in on Naruto on his way back to his flat to check Naruto had everything prepared. Harry quietly slipped several soldier pills, extra food rations and an emergency kunai to summon him ONLY if needed.

Harry also did the same with Sasuke only he didn't give him a kunai. With that Harry grabbed his ANBU gear save mask which he had handed into the Head of the ANBU when he left. Harry apparated to the tower in the middle of training ground 44, after depositing his stuff he apparated back to Konoha to grab a couple of drinks with Gekko who was cowering in the Leaf because it was Yuugao's monthly.

"Please don't tell her where I am. She'll kill me! I forgot the flowers and the shop is shut and I also forgot the groceries for our dinner. It's our anniversary. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Begged the sickly looking jonin over a bottle of sake.

Harry grunted "I'll tell you what, you know that restaurant that just opened...Get dressed up smart casual aka tie, shirt and stuff and I'll handle the rest." Hayate ran off to confront his lover whilst Harry headed over to the budding tree and with a few bribes Harry secured a table for two and Gekko's backside.

All in all it was a pleasant evening and no-one got hit by an angry snake mistress or civilians ended up in the Forest Of Death which was quite often due to lots of misdirection and confusion generated by Harry when Naruto manhunts were occurring.

The next morning Harry was slouched outside room 301 with Kakashi for once the elder Hatake was not reading his porn but instead the pair of brothers were throwing kunai and shuriken at each other at increasingly fast paces so it appeared they were throwing black blurs at each other.

Soon enough Sakura appeared with Naruto supporting Sasuke with the Uchiha's arm over his shoulder. "Sasuke, I hate to say this but Sakura was right and told you so." Harry and Kakashi stopped what they were doing and faced their team.

"Well you made it...I must say I'm impressed that Sakura showed up...Good luck you three...Oh and Naruto watch out for the Suna team...One of them is like YOU!" Naruto nodded. He and Harry had come up with a little code language when referring to his tenant such as when referring to other potential holders when discussing it in front of their squad it was 'you' and in public it was 'Tenant', 'Not so friendly furry companion' and 'second battery of hell.'

"50 Ryo Naruto attracts all the attention...Anyhow I must be off as the forest awaits and I smell a snake...Please tell Lord Hiruzen." With that Harry vanished with a crack heading to the centre of training ground 44.

Harry sat with Anko outside the Forest of death and smirked as the twenty seven teams arrived. He hid a smirk as he saw his loveable gaki in the crowd waiting. He face palmed when Naruto began miming the chicken dance and mocking Anko. _Idiot, hang on I smell the snake. Where is he? _Harry thought as he scanned the crowd looking for the disguise of the snake traitor.

Harry tuned out of Anko's speech about the second task. He snapped to attention as the genin vanished into the forest. With that Harry vanished with a crack to the centre of the tower.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura headed into the forest with Sasuke holding onto the Earth scroll. "What's the plan Sasuke-kun?" Gushed Sakura.

Naruto halted in mid jump and landed next to a tree and unbuttoned his zipper. "BAKA! DIDN'T ANYONE TEACH YOU NOT TO URINATE IN PULIC!" Naruto dodged away from the strike and dipped behind a tree.

Soon enough Naruto appeared again and declared the password setting Sasuke on edge. "It's Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun why are you so on edge?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"I see why sensei gets so frustrated with you...Naruto doesn't wear a kunai pouch on his right leg, he wears on left because he is right handed and his shuriken pouch should be on his forearm instead of hip. You may look like Naruto but you can't talk like Naruto but you're not him." Sasuke growled activating his one tomoed sharingan. It should have been two or fully matured but his use of it had been restricted which Sasuke was thankful for.

"Ku ku ku ku. Such magnificent eyes you have young Uchiha." 'Naruto' said before dispelling the henge to reveal a tall slender man with pasty ski and yellow snake like eyes. n "Allow me to introduce myself...I am the seeker of immortality, the bearer of secrets and the master of life and death. I am Orochimaru!" With that Orochimaru unleashed his killer intent.

This killer intent was nothing like Zabuza's this was raw hatred and anger focused solely on Konoha. _Such intent, I need to get out of here. Pain or death _Sasuke thought before pulling out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand.

Orochimaru smirked as he felt his snake summon devour the blonde kid. But he didn't realise the snake had been dispelled. He was shaken out of his KI emitting when he heard "Forgot the password...Some giant snake tried to eat me." Naruto stared at the lone figure digest the heaven scroll.

"Give me the scroll and you'll live Uchiha." Said the pale ninja looking at Naruto with apprehension, Sasuke reached into his pouch and withdrew their scroll.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Shouted Naruto causing Sasuke to freeze.

"Naruto...This guy wants our scroll and maybe we'll be able to walk away from here alive." At that Orochimaru who had remained silenced collapsed into mad giggles at the statement causing the three genin to focus on him.

"That, has to be the funniest thing I have heard since the start of this exam...I, Orochimaru will let you live after meeting me!" With that the laughter stopped and he resumed but with a sinister yet seductive tone. "I am tempted to leave you three alone that is if you let me give you Sasuke a gift."

"Thanks but no thanks...My aniki said to decline gifts from strangers...Said it was called paedophilia." Orochimaru snarled at the implications and charged towards the genin. Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan.

Meanwhile outside the forest Anko and three chunin had discovered three grass ninja with no faces. Anko bristled at the corpses "He's here...GET THE ANBU!" She screamed at the chunin before flying into the forest.

Meanwhile up in the tower Harry and the jonin sensei's were sitting around chatting when Harry bristled. Harry whisked a piece of parchment towards him showing a map of the forest and everyone in it. He swore when he saw the name Orochimaru and next to it were the names Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Excuse me a moment...I have a problem to deal with." Harry announced tucking the map away and didn't notice Anko start charging towards the traitorous sannin. Harry bounced through the trees pondering why Orochimaru was after his genin team.

_The sharingan! If he wants the Sharingan he's going through me. _Harry thought as he launched himself through the trees. **"STRIKING SNAKE HANDS!" **Orochimaru ducked the snake attack and chuckled as Anko appeared.

Orochimaru dodged the enraged Anko and showed his skill and the reason he was a member of the sannin by dodging with his body and launched his head in a **Striking Snake Bite** at Sasuke.

Suddenly Orochimaru's head fell short of Sasuke and standing in front of the terrified genin stood "Harry-sensei!" Cried Naruto and Sasuke in relief.

"Get out of here ototuo, Naruto, Sakura...We will chat later." Harry commanded extending his scythe and flaring his Eternal Mangenkyo.

"Someone once said 'Wait until they get a load of me.' Let's see how you deal with me Orochimaru of the Sannin." Harry growled before shouting for the world to hear **"AMATARASU!" **

The black flames jumped out of Harry's eye catching Orochimaru and Anko by surprise. "What do we have here? Another sharingan user? If I can't have Sasuke, I'll have to have you." Cackled Orochimaru knocking Anko flying with a much larger **Striking Snake Hand. **

Orochimaru opened his mouth and vomited a wall of snakes surged towards Harry smirked and ran though a set of twenty one handed signs and shouted **"Black jutsu art: Fire style: Living flames!" ** Harry's chest swelled like a balloon before he pushed on his stomach punching out the already fast moving flames even faster.

Orochimaru barely dodged the flames, but had to doge again and again and again as the flames came perilously close to his head for the third time. "What in the blazes is that thing!" Orochimaru gasped as he dodged a flame serpent and had to slide baseball style underneath a flame falcon.

"Oh, this...Only one of my S-rank fire jutsu. To think Orochimaru-dono that this is actually one of my weakest spells a lot about you." Orochimaru discharged more KI and slammed his hand to ground and a massive snake materialised.

Three blocks away ten figures garbed in black pants, shirts and flak vests with full arm plates were running full tilt out the building. The moment they hit the open ground they **shunshinned **towards the combat which could be heard throughout the forest.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were running for their lives. Sakura was beginning to lag. "Please stop..." She panted heavily.

"Sasuke keep going to the creek on the map sensei showed us. I'll bring her." Sasuke nodded and carried on jumping through the trees. Naruto turned to Sakura who was fuming.

"BAKA! I WANTED SASUKE-KUN TO CARRY ME!" Naruto snorted and deep in his mind he heard something chuckle deeply and suddenly a small discharge of red hot chakra started circulating around his system. The only difference were his eyes had turned red and slitted.

"Get on my back and hold on." Growled Naruto who followed this up with raw KI. Sakura gulped and climbed onto his back and the pair leapt through the trees. It wasn't long until the other two caught up with Sasuke and they hastily made camp and fell into an uneasy sleep at the end of the first day in the second test.

Harry quickly summoned Hedwig and Anko summoned a snake and together faced the sannin. Orochimaru snarled as Harry and Hedwig launched a devastating collaboration jutsu which Harry fondly called his '**Rolling Hell storm'**

Suddenly a swarm of kunai and shuriken blazed into the battle as the ANBU swarmed in like a swarm of hornets. Orochimaru grinned at his opponents "Tell Sarutobi-sensei to carry on the exams otherwise I'll burn this village to the ground." With that the snakes vanished leaving a heavily panting Anko, a sweaty Harry and apprehensive ANBU.

"Neko, Boar, Elephant, Lizard, Salamander go to the Hokage and tell him Orochimaru's instructions. The other five of you alert the ANBU and the shinobi council...As for Anko and I we're going to do our job and carry on this exam." Harry snapped and everyone scattered.

_I hope you're going to be all right ototuo. _Harry thought as he headed towards the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**XII**

It was the end of the first day of the exams and team seven had no luck in finding another scroll that they needed. However they did make it to the tower but they observed the Suna team Harry had warned them about.

(Flashback jutsu)

_Team seven sprinted through the trees and by sheer coincidence they found three Ame-nins against a team from Suna. "Guys, the red heads chakra levels are berserk...He's like me except weaker." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stared at Naruto with hunger and apprehension in his eyes._

"_If you're nine...what's he?" Asked Sasuke nervously. _

"_I don't know...wait." Naruto said as he saw the boy place the ninja in a coffin of sand and with a crush of his hand destroyed their bodies._

"_He's one." Naruto commented and Sasuke nodded._

_Meanwhile Sakura looked confused at the apprehension on her Sasuke-kuns face._

(Flashback jutsu kai)

"We need a scroll and fast...We've spent almost four days in this kami forsaken forest and what do we have to show for it?" Growled Sakura frustrated.

"Hmm crapped pants, cuts and grazes and the knowledge we have a raging sociopathic demon container running around oh and Sasuke has some nerves of steel." Naruto commented referring to the standoff against Orochimaru.

"And that Harry-sensei will abandon his post to come and save us." Commented Sasuke, causing weak grins from everyone, Naruto's stomach rumbled and they decided to open up their ration packs.

After a quick meal they set off. **"Ninja art: DECAPITATING AIRWVES!" **The trees that team seven landed in suddenly detonated into fragments as solid blades of wind shredded them. Sasuke landed catlike on the floor, Sakura landed for legged whilst Naruto landed crouched on the balls of his toes with three kunai in between his knuckles.

"Who are you three?" Sakura blurted out causing sighs of irritation and chuckles of delirium.

"We are but three ninja from Otogakure in rice country I'm Zaku, that's Dosu and that in Kin." Zaku said introducing himself his palms still smoking from the **decapitating airwaves**. Naruto smirked _Seems Zaku sent that pleasant jutsu at us. Dosu is the one who has the weird arm device that brained Kabuto-san earlier._

Dosu glared at Zaku and charged forward his arm cocked back straight at Sakura. **"Fire style: Great fireball!" **Sasuke shouted exhaling a larger than normal fireball at Dosu who jumped backwards dropping the scroll that Naruto's team needed.

"**Combination jutsu: Wind style: Great tearing beast palm!" **Naruto shouted exhaling a massive breath of wind whilst streamlining wind chakra around his hand the combination sounded like a lion snarling as the wind ripped the earth in front of them apart and chucked the solid lumps of earth at the sound ninja.

However the wind did more than sabotage the area it ripped moderately long scars in the sound teams exposed flesh and thankfully none of the gashes were near anywhere vital.

Sakura during all of this scrambled for the scroll and shook like a leaf in the wind. "Sakura, move...We need to get out of here and to the tower." Sakura nodded frantically and together the three sped towards the tower.

_How can I impress Sasuke-kun but I can't even keep up with Naruto-baka...besides how can he be so strong for being the dead last. _She thought as they headed towards the tower. She was being paid by the council to inform them in Naruto was getting more powerful than Sasuke-kun and from what she had seen he was miles ahead of the Uchiha.

Meanwhile Sasuke turned to Naruto his voice filled with angst and anger. "Naruto are you lucky or are you just really stupid? I mean YOU'RE NEVER meant to COMBINE jutsu's without KNOWING what you want to achieve...Remember what Harry-sensei taught us about combination jutsus even of the same element could be dangerous."

Naruto nodded as Sasuke's lecture washed over him. "Sasuke, I was more concerned about getting us out of that confrontation alive...They worked for Orochimaru and as for the combination mishaps I know what you're getting at. I'm not a lecture learner. I'm practical through and through, I understand the risks but I can only truly understand them if I experience them. Everyone calls me baka and teme based on book smarts not street smarts. Sasuke let me ask you a question who would you rather have in a fight someone who has a tonne of knowledge but no jutsu or someone who doesn't have the knowledge but is willing to use dangerous and risky art to get us out alive?"

Sasuke paused in mid leap. Naruto had made some valid points. Sasuke knew would rather place his life in Naruto's unpredictable but capable hands rather than Sakura's at the moment. "The latter Naruto...I know it's not my place to lecture you but you needed to know the risks. Besides despite being a baka you have your uses and I grudgingly respect you for now."

With that the two friends and rivals carried on heading towards the tower. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower the Hokage was being briefed by ANBURRT#1 (ANBU Rapid Response Team 1) "You mean one of my chunin and tokubetsu jonin abandoned their posts and intervened with a genin teams test! Get them hear now!" Growled Sarutobi leaking his KI reminding the ANBU that he was still known as the 'Kami no Shinobi'.

One loud crack resonated throughout the room and Harry with Anko in tow appeared in the room and as one they knelt before the diminutive hokage. "You requested us Hokage-sama?" Harry said as the Hokage told them to rise.

Harry and Anko were used to KI but the pair of them broke like a pair of children as the Sandaime's KI broke over them like a raging torrent pushing through a damn. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO! CONFRONTING MY TRAITOROUS STUDENT LIKE THAT! I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU ANKO BUT HARRY DID THAT COMA REALLY FUCK WITH YOU THAT BADLY! YOU HAVE TWO BROTHERS IN KONOHA WHO NEED YOU AND A WARD THAT YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT!" Harry said nothing and did nothing except stare at the old man's face.

"What do you have to say for yourself Harry-kun now that I have said my piece?" The Hokage grunted as he stood in front of the window.

"I have nothing to say except that your student was after ototuo's sharingan and was going to kill my genin...I showed him that touching my genin is a bad move. If it is your wish I shall take any punishment you believe I need...I have disobeyed orders, tarnished the reputation of our village and interfered with a test which may swing the other countries to believe we aid our genin throughout...However I will not abandon my genin to fight someone so outside their own rankings such as the sannin."

Sarutobi nodded "I saw the recording of your fight and your use of your S-class techniques. On that note how are your chakra levels? What rank are they now?" Harry stared at the old man and thought briefly.

"I believe my levels are back to tokubetsu jonin or straight jonin levels. Instead of feeling drained after summoning Hedwig, Using the **Living flames**, **Amaterasu** and **Rolling Thunder** which are A and S-rank jutsus specifically I felt like I could keep going up to SSS officially named jutsu or as I name them 'NUKE' class."

Sarutobi nodded and grinned darkly at Harry's statement. The old man had expressed interest at looking at Harry's 'NUKE' class in action but Harry said 'if Konoha is invaded the chances are you'll see them. If you do hope and pray you're not in the 180 degree line of fire.'

"Despite disobeying orders I am grateful that you have informed me of Orochimaru-chans whereabouts. Now get out of here before I get more paperwork." Anko nodded and **shunshinned **out.

"Try **Kage Bunshins!" **Shouted Harry as he vanished out of the office, if he had stayed any longer he would have seen the Sandaime crack his head on the desk in sheer stupidity.

Harry materialised in the tower in front of the massive statue of the 'tiger' sign. The tiger sign was most prominent in fire jutsu which made sense. Slowly but surely everyone began to trickle in and by the end of the fifth day the 'Rookie 12', Two other Konoha teams made it in. The Suna and Oto teams made it in.

"Congratulation for making it this far, however there are too many of you competing in the third round and so a preliminary has been set up to see who will progress to the final." Harry explained to the assembled genin.

"Now you're going to fight whoever your name comes up against." Harry instructed and the panels in the ceiling moved away to reveal to massive screens.

Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha came up on the screens and the pair remained on the floor. _Certainly didn't waste time._ Sasuke thought as he and Yoroi waited to start. "No-rules, I will stop you if one can't carry on...ready...FIGHT!" Harry shouted before vanishing with a crack.

Yoroi launched himself forward his left hand coated in chakra. Sasuke stumbled and screamed as the chakra coated hand landed on his head, forcing Sasuke backwards and to the floor. "I'm going to drain you of your chakra so you will have to use Lord Orochimaru's gift. **Jiujutsu: Curse mark of heaven transfer!" **Yoroi growled and out of his mouth came a miniature head of Orochimaru which bit down on Sasuke's neck implanting the deadly mark.

Sasuke grunted and he gripped the hand draining his chakra and pushed Yoroi backwards "I have no idea what this mark does with my chakra but I'm going to beat you." He snarled diving forward and launching himself across the floor and vanishing.

_Where'd he go? _Yoroi thought before a foot smashed into his gut and plexus lifting him skyward. Grimacing Sasuke followed his sharingan blaring with black marks crossing one side of his face. "I may have copied some of that but here on out this is all mine." Sasuke mocked.

Suddenly the curse mark flared and receded _I won't let this control me. I AM NO-ONES PUPPET! _With that he kicked Yoroi in the side which was blocked but Sasuke and grabbed the opponent's shirt which allowed the Uchiha to attack the other side which he opened with a backhand above the heart.

This sudden attack halted Yoroi's ascent and for a moment he lay suspended in midair "Game over." Sasuke murmured before turning himself over and Yoroi began to freefall back.

"GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE YET! **LION'S BARRAGE!" **Sasuke shouted before slamming his foot into Yoroi's stomach and sent him crashing into the ground. Sasuke landed on his feet and swayed.

"Sasuke Uchiha wins." Harry called out and the medics rushed Yoroi away and Sasuke was **shunshinned **away by Kakashi to get the curse mark sealed.

The next match was mildly interesting Zaku and Shino were next and they stared each other down. "If you fight me here, you'll never fight again. I suggest you forfeit." The young Aburame commented infuriating Zaku.

"I'LL NEVER FOR FORFEIT **DECAPITATING AIRWAVE!" **Zaku shouted revealing his uninjured arm and channelled a focus blast of wind towards the Aburame who dissolved into bugs. The real Shino appeared behind Zaku.

"Never let the enemy get behind you...One arm won't do this." He commented off handily as he blocked the jab from Zaku.

"**AIR SLICER!" **Zaku shouted and the arena dissolved into dusk as Shino was blasted away.

Meanwhile up in the stands Kiba and Hinata gasped that Shino was getting thrown around like a ragdoll.

It all came to an abrupt end when Shino commented he had blocked Zaku's air tubes when Zaku had tried to punch him earlier. Foolishly calling the Aburame's bluff Zaku shouted **"DOUBLE EXTREME DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!" **

Then the sound of metal, flesh, bone and muscle was heard throughout the room as Zaku's arms exploded.

"Shino Aburame is the winner. Next match." Harry shouted.

The third match was between Yoroi's teammate and Kankuro of the sand. The teammate used his blood line to soften his bones and wrap Kankuro up and threatened to snap his neck if Kankuro didn't forfeit.

However Kankuro revealed to have swapped himself with his puppet and used the puppet to break the elastic boy's bones.

"Pathetic...Next match Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka." _Two incompetent monkeys, please Ino be better than Sakura. _Harry thought sending the prayer to Kami.

It was disappointing to say the least. Sakura and Ino showed their skill in the basic jutsu and Sakura revealed her weak water affinity by making a swarm of bubbles. The only saving grace was the fact both genin knocked themselves out. Kakashi and Harry sweat dropped at how ineffective Sakura was.

Tenten vs. Temari was unfair on Tenten it took five minutes for Temari to reveal her entire battle fan and destroy Tenten's ultimate attack and painfully incapacitate the panda looking girl. _Anyone but Temari and she would have annihilated them. _Harry thought.

The other matches came and went, Harry ended up quite pleasantly surprised at the potential of the successful genin. Naruto had proven his immense durability and mastery of the **kage bunshin **to beat Kiba Inuzuka followed by **kage bunshin **assisted **Lions Barrage/Dance of the leaf shadow. **Naruto then effortlessly unleashed a **Futon: Great breakthrough **and **Futon: Beast Palm.**

Hinata and Neji Hyuuga was a blood bath which Neji combined formidable psychological warfare with his natural prodigy skills to defeat his cousin. However it required several jonin to intervene including him as the hate filled Hyuuga went for the kill and Harry had to restrain the Hyuuga in a subjugate choke hold with Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi and Hayate forming a barrier between the two Hyuuga.

Gaara almost killed Lee with his Jinchuriki possessed sand and Dosu defeated Choji with a well placed shot from his melody arm.

Harry groaned and made a set of numbers and placed them in a box and handed them around to the finalists.

(A/N: I really can't be bothered to say who got what just watch the episode.)

"Well what are you waiting for? Scramble! Chunin stadium 8am in a month's time." Harry shouted and the genin dispersed.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

"WHAT! SENSEI! WHY CAN'T YOU TRAIN ME!" Shouted Naruto, incredulously in a voice that echoed around the training ground seven.

Harry sighed and looked at the jinchuriki fondly "Because Naruto, I'm a proctor for the exams and it would be bias...I'm not going to be training Sasuke either for the same reason...The second reason is the man who will train you trained the Yondaime."

At the name of his hero Naruto shut up. "Where will I find him? Where will I find him?" He asked repeatedly his mind overflowing with him mastering astonishingly powerful jutsu and a woman falling for him.

"Go to the hot springs...He'll be there. If by the end of the month you've not learnt a thing I'll teach you myself but I doubt that'll be the case." Harry said breaking Naruto out of his reverie.

"I'll see you later sensei's." With that Naruto vanished and left for the hot springs leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind with the two brothers.

"Sasuke, Kakashi will be training you once I've sealed up your mark on your neck..." Sasuke stared at his elder brother in shock. Harry smirked at him "...Didn't think I'd not notice it? Please, fuuinjutsu master with a fuuinjutsu specialist...Anyhow we are sealing the mark as it will erode your sanity for a power boost." Explained Harry to the surprised Sasuke.

Meanwhile Kakashi turned to Sakura "Sakura, you need to sort out your attitude and rethink your career path. Is this what you really want?" Sakura stared at Kakashi before nodding frantically.

"Thought so, despite being worthless she has shown some dramatic improvement." Harry murmured before vanishing to the hot springs to meet with Yugao and Hayate.

As Harry arrived at the hot springs he saw an old man in his fifties wearing an olive green kimono, geta and a red coat with red markings on his face and the head band for oil. "I AM THE LEGENDARY GAMA-SENNIN JIRAIYA!"

Harry groaned as he caught the end of one of his mentors more tame introductions. "OI, JIRAIYA-SENSEI DON'T CORRUPT HIM!" Jiraiya jumped and spun around and there with black hair messy as ever and a smirk on his lips.

"Harry-chan?" He gasped Harry nodded and with agility of a man much younger Jiraiya had pulled Naruto's secondary sensei into a rib cracking hug.

"Last time I saw you were when you had just become a fuuinjutsu expert. What rank are you now?"

Harry grinned "Jiraiya-san, I hoped you could tell me...If you have the time and you're not training Naruto." Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll train him...Just what does he know?" Asked Jiraiya curiously, causing Harry to smirk.

"Tree and water walking, **kage bunshin, Futon Diatoppa and Futon reppusho." **Jiraiya stared at the information.

"I can work with that and give him the toad contract and the Rasengan." Harry nodded and then vanished with a crack.

Jiraiya turned to his latest disciple "Right gaki lets go and do this thing." Jiraiya pulled the scroll off his back and unfurled it.

"This is the summoning contract for the toads. It's an extremely powerful technique and will assist you to becoming hokage." At that Naruto's eyes widened and he began bouncing up and down.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? DATTEBOY!" He shouted causing Jiraiya to sweat drop. _He's like his mother. Why her? _Jiraiya showed him the signs for the summoning jutsu and the signing of his name in blood.

With that the month of training began. Naruto met with Jiraiya an whilst the old man perved Naruto began summoning toads. However unknown to Harry was that Naruto was also learning one of his father's ultimate jutsu's the **rasengan.**

In all of Konoha there were six people who knew the schematics for the rasengan and two were dead, one was a legendary ninja, one was a student and knew better than to blab and the fourth was Harry himself. Harry had created the rasengan inadvertently and when he showed Minato who almost died of shock to see his own technique in his surrogate younger brother's hand with no prior training. Minato quickly allowed Harry to use it.

Harry found the month of not training his brother and team quite relaxing and decided to try and improve his taijutsu style. Harry arrived at training ground 101 and saw it was abandoned.

Slipping into his taijutsu stance with his weight on the balls of his toes and legs bent with an arm out stretched and bent and the other held into his stomach he began hitting the tree trunk.

Harry funnelled lightning chakra into his fists and suddenly lightning chakra erupted around his hands. **"Taijutsu: Raiton: KIRIN!" **Harry shouted landing two concise hits onto the post and discharged his chakra viciously.

The chakra leapt to obey and twin white dragons erupted off his fists and slammed into the tree trunk obliterating it and the ground for twelve meters in diameter. The training ground happened to be near the ANBU headquarters.

When the chakra detectors in 101 went off Gazelle the ANBU in charge of the security paled "CODE RED! CODE RED! CHAKRA DETECTORS 101 HAVE GONE!" At that Beetle, Spider, Bear and Boar charged out the headquarters towards the field.

"ANBU! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS OR BE TERMINATED!" Shouted Boar the moment he hit the ground.

Harry groaned and placed his arms over his head "I should have remembered...Sorry ANBU-sans." The ANBU stared at Harry and collapsed laughing.

"I should have guessed Harry-kun was behind that explosion." Gazelle stated between fits of laughter.

"What WAS that technique?" Boar asked looking at the massive crater in the centre of the training ground.

Harry channelled his lightning into his hands "It's my **Raiton Taijutsu Kirin **basically my electric dragon punches." The ANBU winced at the potential danger the technique.

During the conversation with the ANBU the Sandaime used his Orb to scan the village as he had felt the chakra disperse. Grabbing his ANBU he hastily **shunshinned **to the location of the explosion to find more ANBU and Harry in conversation in the middle of a massive crater.

"Harry-kun what was that technique?" The sandaime asked as he materialised.

Harry grinned sheepishly "My raiton taijutsu style...I have five styles one for each element and what you see here is the evidence of an A-rank taijutsu combination." The old hokage's eyes widened.

"Try avoid using them near the ANBU centre." Harry smirked, bowed and vanished with a crack.

The end of the training session came to an end. Harry had managed to juggle his own training with personnel training with Kakashi after Sasuke had been driven into the ground learning the chidori.

The genin assembled save for Sasuke in the centre of the arena and basked in the crowd's cheers. "Just enjoy the feeling...Just enjoy the feeling." Harry commented.

As the cheering died down, the hokage made a speech and Harry began the matches. "Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji will these two combatants remain in the arena." Harry instructed.

"The same rules applied as in the qualifiers. HAJIME!" Shouted Harry and the fight began in earnest.

Naruto rushed forward and launched a series of wild punches and kicks which Neji calmly ducked and dodged away from. "Your fate is to lose here dobe." Neji commented emotionlessly. Naruto snarled and spammed several clones and rushed forward only for the clones to be destroyed.

"Give up on me giving up." Naruto growled as another batch of clones were destroyed holding out his right hand summoning another clone and together the clones began to circulate the chakra.

Neji's eyes widened as a ball of chakra materialised. "HERE I COME **RASENGAN!" **Naruto shouted as he slammed the spiralling chakra orb at Neji.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten!" **Neji shouted before spinning in a tightly controlled manner causing his chakra to erupt around him.

The force of the two pure chakra attacks collided with the force of a thunderstorm which rocked the entire stadium. The crowd was loving it! They didn't care about the demon child and the clan based child. It was a fight between two genin of their villages and they were putting on a show. Yes they wanted the Hyuuga to win but as long as they were entertained most couldn't care who won.

Meanwhile in the kage box the Hokage and the Kazekage were having a quiet but fierce debate about the promotion of the two combating genin. "Naruto needs to mature and calm down whereas Neji needs to let go of his present state of mind...Neither have shown any prior planning to get out of their situations." The Hokage advised causing the Kazekage to nod and grunt in agreement.

Neji and Naruto crashed into each other before Neji smirked and called mockingly "You're within my fields of divination **Hakke Sanjūni Shō!**" Then the blows began to fall two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty two. After the thirty-second attack Naruto was hurled backwards across the arena floor.

"Give up! You cannot beat me." Neji called as Naruto coughed and rasped but got back to his feet.

"I don't give up. That's my nindo." Naruto shouted before charging straight at Neji like a bulldozer spamming three more clones.

"**FUTON: DIATOPPA!"**

"**FUTON: REPPUSHO!"**

"**KAGE KUNAI SHURIKEN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

One more clone materialised and the chakra orb reappeared twisting and swirling within the blonde's palm.

"**RASENGAN!" **Naruto and his clones shouted as they unleashed their payload of jutsu's upon the Hyuuga.

"**Hakkesho Kaiten!" **Shouted Neji and the dome sprung up a second time. The kunai and shuriken bounced off the dome and buried themselves into the ground. The two wind attacks only just managed to destabilise the boy but that was all Naruto needed to slam the **rasengan **home.

The two solid chakra attacks slammed home again but this time the rotation of the Hyuuga clan began to disintegrate. Slowly but surely the dome was collapsed and Neji was propelled violently backwards colliding with the arena wall and slid down it agonisingly slowly.

"You can call me what you will Neji but it doesn't hurt me...I failed the genin exam three times because I can't perform a regulation bunshin but I changed it. People call you a prodigy because of your Kekki-Genkai and me the dead last...Think about this genius of hard work beats prodigy." With that Naruto walked off the field as the medics rushed on and quickly evacuated Neji.

The next match was Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara but after a fast discussion between Harry, Raido and the Hokage it was moved to the last match. "Stupid brothers, why can't they ever be on time?"

"The next match will be Aburame Shino vs. Subaku no Kankuro." Announced Harry, he wasn't surprised that Kankuro forfeited because due to the amount of Suna genin being subpar he had firm reason to believe thgat they were part of a greater scheme such as an invasion.

Taking his suggestions along with the sheer tactical prowess of the jonin high command aka Nara Shikaku along with Aburame Shibi the Hokage dispatched the full power of the ANBU and concealed the majority of the jonin and chunins around Konohagakure and some near the civilian sector to begin evacuation the moment the invasion began.

"Very well, Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru!" Harry commanded and Temari floated down her fan rather gracefully compared to the tumble/shove/fall caused by Naruto onto Shikamaru.

Temari glowered at her opponent "Are you going to fight?" Shikamaru groaned.

"If I must." He replied dully. The fight progressed slowly and mainly showed Temari on the offence slinging powerful wind attacks through her fan and slowly reducing Shikamaru's cover.

Then Shikamaru acted his hands making a 'O' seal he began to formulate his plan. Up in the stands Asuma and Kurenai "What sign is that Asuma?" Kurenai asked curiously.

Asuma smirked as he put a cigarette in his mouth but didn't light it. "It's his thinking stance and if I know him much like I know other Nara's he's got a plan made and is already initiating the endgame before the opponent has even noticed." Asuma explained before turning back to the match.

Shikamaru smirked and launched his shadow out at blinding speeds. Temari jumped backwards but made the mistake of swinging her fan out extending her shadow only to find herself stuck. **"Kagemane no just** success!" Shikamaru explained.

"Look up." He instructed and Temari noticed a jacket attached with the Konoha headband come floating down. He had made a parachute.

"Proctor, I give up. I'm twenty moves ahead but I'm out of chakra so I'd lose my next round." Shikamaru explained after finishing with "It's a drag." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Smart choice Shikamaru...Sabaku no Temari wins by forfeit." Harry announced and the crowd went mad. Despite the match starting off slowly they grew to enjoy the match of cunning, feints and deception.

"He's going to go far. He's good chunin material as he knows when to retreat and when to fight." Kotetsu stated making Izumo nod.

"The next and final match Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke will commence." Harry announced slightly concerned that Sasuke wouldn't make it. _Come on ototuo, aniki where are you? Gaara is going to win if you don't show up. _Harry thought desperately.

"Sabaku no Gaara, wins by..." Harry announced as he was about to say 'absence of participant' a **shunshin **shot out of the ground and there garbed in his jonin kit with respective book in hand and one hand on a genin's shoulder was Kakashi.

"We late? There was congestion on the way so we had to **shunshin.**" Asked Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Very nearly aniki. Get out of here and ototuo your match is about to begin."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Tailed beasts speaking  
****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**__**(Summons speaking)**_

**XIV**

"Fighters ready? Hajime!" Harry commanded and he vanished to his perch. He did not want to be in the middle of this powder keg match consisting of a Jinchuriki and a sharingan wielder.

Yes he knew what he was talking about when it came to jinchuriki's as he had helped make one. Almost immediately the sand shot out of the gourd and Sasuke jumped backwards. _This is the sand I've been warned about. _Sasuke thought.

As Sasuke watched his opponent almost suddenly the red head lost control of the sand and his body hunched as he grabbed his forehead. "Please, I'm begging you...Don't get so mad at me." Sasuke heard the boy groan which was then replaced with a dark chuckle.

"Mother..." Gaara rasped out causing Sasuke to gasp slightly _Who is he talking to? _He wondered nervously. "I know doesn't his blood smell so sweet mother." Gaara continued to whisper as the sand began to crawl out of the gourd.

"I'm sorry, this time it will taste a thousand times better...Just be patient mother." Sasuke watched as the sand began to surround Gaara.

Meanwhile in the stands Kankuro turned to his sister "This is dangerous, the conversation has already started!" Kankuro protested.

"I know, this is the first time I've seen Gaara get like this before fighting." Temari whispered grabbing her battle fan for comfort. "That must be because of how powerful Sasuke is. Let's watch."

The elder Sabaku siblings watched as the sand thickened into what resembled a claw. Suddenly Gaara shook and the sand fell to the ground as a result Gaara was panting heavier than normal.

_Thank kami, he has finally calmed down. _Baki thought from his position in the crowd. Meanwhile deep inside the stadium Shikamaru and Naruto sat on the steps talking about their confrontation with Gaara.

_(Flash back jutsu)_

_Shikamaru and Naruto along with Gai watched the red head slouch out of Lee's room. "All the same I WILL kill you."_

_Naruto and Shikamaru could only shiver at the amount of KI the sociopathic redhead was emitting. "Not before I beat you into a paste datteboyo! That you better believe it." Naruto shouted after him._

_(Flash back jutsu release)_

"We need to warn Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted before scrabbling up the stairs with Shikamaru running frantically behind him.

Sasuke snapped under the staring contest "Here goes." He called and unleashed two shuriken at Gaara only for them to be blocked by a **sand bunshin**. This immediately launched the shuriken back along with a blast of sand forcing Sasuke to go airborne.

Sasuke launched five more shuriken followed by a butterfly kick disarming the sand bunshin literally, before spinning into a handstand to land a series of kicks to be finished with a backhanded chop into the clone's neck causing it to take on an appearance of shock.

The clone smirked before trapping Sasuke's arm but before anything could happen to Sasuke, he obliterated the clone with a chakra enhanced hand thrust to the face and charged forwards.

Sasuke launched another punch only for it to connect with a column of sand. Sasuke smirked and clicked his heels and vanished in a blur of speed to reappear behind Gaara. _He's fast! Just like the other-one. _Gaara thought.

His opponents speed reminded him of the green genin he had almost tried to kill earlier. This distraction cost him dearly as Sasuke's straight left hand jab cracked his sand armour and propelled him backwards with his sand following helplessly.

"So that's your sand armour? Come on!" Sasuke goaded.

"He's as fast as Lee's normal speed!" Gai murmured.

_His taijutsu style resembles mine! _Lee thought.

However towards the back of the stands Akamaru was growling up a storm at a cloaked Yakushi Kabuto who was hiding under the garb of an ANBU black op. Kabuto looked at the young Inuzuka and his hand glowed green with medical chakra "This is what he was talking about." With that he launched a quick non-lethal hand strike causing Kiba to pass out.

Back in the arena Sasuke rushed Gaara who had just got to his feet and replicating Lee's impressive speed followed by a rising roundhouse kick to the temple elevated Gaara across the arena floor. "What's the matter Gaara? Is this all you've got?" Mocked Sasuke.

"I'm going to rip off ALL of your armour!" Sasuke declared before vanishing again and rushed across the arena floor. The sand lifted up and began to circle Gaara as did Sasuke circling the sand and Gaara. Then like a lightning bolt Sasuke was inside Gaara's circle of stand.

Knee strike to the chest drove the air out of Gaara. Followed by Sasuke grabbing Gaara by the shoulders and throwing both of his knees into the redheads chest and back flipped away panting before Gaara could use his patented **sand burial **and **sand coffin.**

"What's Gaara going to do now? His sand armour is leeching his chakra out of him." Kankuro asked worriedly. Temari gripped the railing and carried on watching her youngest brother take a beating at the hands of the Uchiha.

Temari said nothing except looked to the kage booth where the Hokage and Kazekage sat watching the event.

Kakashi and Gai were talking about Sasuke's training and how his taijutsu and speed managed to almost compare to Lee's within a month compared to the year and a bit training Lee had.

Gaara smirked and clasped his hands in the tiger sign and suddenly the sand rose up around him and covered him in a protective cocoon. At that moment Naruto and Shikamaru emerged at the top of the stadium seats and charged down to Kakashi and Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need Sasuke to forfeit...Gaara WILL KILL him...!" Naruto exclaimed over his heavy breathing. Kakashi laughed and waved off Naruto's concern.

"I know that, I've trained Sasuke enough this month and have given him the tools to beat Gaara." Kakashi explained hoping to placate the blonde.

"Gaara is like ME." Naruto hissed. That caught Kakashi's attention.

"You mean like the fox." Kakashi said dropping to Naruto's level. His face paled as Naruto nodded.

"Count your blessings Gaara is only number one compared to me being nine." Kakashi nodded frantically.

Sasuke charged forward trying to punch his way into the sand cocoon only for sand spears to shoot out almost turn Sasuke into Uchiha-kabob. Sasuke gasped as several cuts appeared on his body after his near collision with the cocoon.

"**Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru: Daisan No Me!" **Gaara rasped from the centre of the cocoon and his patent third eye materialised outside watching Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the gathering of sand and watched as an eye appeared above the cocoon and gasped his sharingan eyes active as the sand eye emerged. '_No doubt about it. It's THAT jutsu!' _Gasped Temari mentally from the participants stand.

Kankuro and Temari grabbed the railings '_This is bad. This is very bad. Gaara isn't even thinking about the plan.' _

Meanwhile in the stands Naruto and Shikamaru were still protesting about Sasuke's state.

Sasuke on the other hand jumped backwards slightly from the cocoon.

Deep inside, Gaara smirked.

"Gaara..." Temari gasped as the eye materialised fully. Sasuke seeing they charged forward and unleashed several kunai whilst trying to crack it open with his bare fists but it didn't work. The kunai bounced off the cocoon like spells of dragon hide Harry thought.

"_But spikes don't just project themselves off dragons unlike this thing." _Harry thought tensely as he prepared his chakra for something bigger.

"**Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru Mi Saru Ne Saru Tori Saru Tatsu Saru Ne Saru!" **Gaara began to chant monotonously and repetitively speeding up with every repetition.

The cocoon immediately started to send spikes of sand at the duck haired Uchiha every time he got to close. But the boy was too fast and evaded every attack just about more or less.

The smirk that had graced Sasuke's face earlier was getting wider and wider than most people thought possible. _"If you're going to stay in their all day that's fine... It's going to give me plenty of time to prepare for what I have in store for you." _Sasuke thought as he raised his bandaged arm and bit on the button strap and released it.

Outside the city gates ANBU streaked around as little more than black blurs. One dressed in a bat mask stopped in the middle of a clearing and looked around. "Well what was it?" The boar masked ANBU asked as he waited with Cat, Dog and Ram.

"Nothing, I must have imagined it." Bat replied and ran upto them before Ram ordered them to get moving. No-one noticed the randomly swaying bush as behind it were two Oto-nin jonins. One of which raised his hand with elbow at head height.

Out of the cover of complex henges revealed the entirety of the Suna-Oto invasion force. The hand turned 45degrees and the invaders vanished.

Kakashi stiffened "Sensei, you had a reason for being late what was it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Keep your eyes on Sasuke and shut up." Kakashi commanded and just in time as Sasuke had hand sprung backwards and up the wall of the arena and attached himself to the wall.

Once in position his hands blazed through some seals and his left hand grabbed his right hand wrist.

"_Fool! The signal could come at any moment. What does Gaara think he's doing?" _Baki mentally growled at the impertinence of his genin.

"I'm going to rip him open and spill it all out. Ripping him open is the only way you can get it all out. Are you ready mother? I'm such a good boy aren't I mother? I'm ready." Gaara muttered to himself as he meditated with himself.

"Gaara is losing control of the plan. He's no good to us like that." Temari whispered eyeing the cocoon and completely not noticing Shino who was quietly listening in.

"_I think we should cut our losses and get the hell out." _Kankuro fretted as his war paint began to smudge.

Just outside the gates several dozen Suna ninja sat around three massive summoning circles transcribing a set of seals onto individual circular bits of chakra paper.

"What is your stance? I want everyone ready to move at a moments notice." A rather thickset Oto-nin ordered and a Suna-nin bowed.

"Understood." With that the Oto-nins vanished and the Suna-nin turned to the summoning circle and formed the ram sign as the summoners did the same.

The summoning circle began to glow electric blue.

It wasn't the only thing that began to glow. Sasuke's right hand began to spark and suddenly thousands of birds were heard as the lightning manifested around his hand.

"Kakashi! You didn't teach him THAT!" Gai said astonished and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sasuke is exactly like me." He replied. As he replied Sasuke began to charge down the side of the arena gaining more and more momentum and started carving massive gauges out of the wall.

"It's a jab...But a jab like no other and the only jutsu Kakashi didn't copy." Gai said astounding the surrounding genin. "When focus and high speed are combined with chakra the chakra becomes visible and makes the unmistakable cheep cheep. It is an A-rank assassination jutsu. **CHIDORI! One thousand birds.**" Gai explained as Sasuke plunged his hand into the cocoon.

"No way! I don't believe this. No-one has ever been able to penetrate his defences!" Gasped Kankuro.

"Me either." Commented Temari similarly shocked.

"I wouldn't think it possible unless I saw it." Baki said under his breath.

"Excellent!" Breathed the Kazekage.

"It's not a technique to be taught lightly." Gai commented causing Kakashi to snort.

"Kakashi shouldn't have taught him that." The Sarutobi murmured.

"You're the one to talk Gai, you taught Lee how to open the eight gates." Kakashi responded before dropping to Lee's height "Am I correct Lee?"

Lee didn't listen he just watched on in amazement.

"That was awesome though!" Sakura exclaimed. Even though Ino thought Sakura was bad for Sasuke she had to admit that the Chidori was pretty awesome.

Lee was deep in thought. He had been ever since Gai had escorted/carried him to the arena. _"I wouldn't have done that. Sasuke you are most interesting indeed." _

The Suna-nin had finished their preparations and were now waiting at the base of the walls ready for the signal.

"It's almost time." Kabuto whispered to himself.

"What is this mother? What is this?" Gaara said as he saw Sasuke's arm penetrate his defence.

He felt his hand get wet and he looked down. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted and a scream ripped through the air and reverberated around the arena.

"What's happening?" Kankuro whispered furiously causing Temari to shrug and shiver.

With a squelch Sasuke wrenched his arm out of the dome and just in time as a massive claw shot out of the whole and almost punched a hole through his chest.

"_I sense something bad is happening. I KNOW it involves the Shukaku. Be careful Ototuo." _Harry thought as he watched the cocoon.

"That arm! Gaara's cracked." The Sabaku siblings and Baki said together in horror.

"The shell broke before the change could be completed." Temari gasped as the shell dissolved revealing a bloody and incensed Gaara.

Kabuto put his hands together in the ram sign and the genjutsu fell upon the arena. The invasion had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)  
**_

**XV**

Naruto gazed into the arena as feathers began to fall and felt his eyes closed. Harry felt the genjutsu go off and realised it was an invasion. Harry had ever since his resurrection had been able to detect chakra.

This skill made him a bit of a sensor as he was able to gauge someone's strengths, elemental affinity by engaging them in solo combat. It was through this gift that he detected Gaara's bijuu the one tailed tanuki (Check narutopedia. Shukaku is a tanuki) the Ichibi no Shukaku as the chakra he emitted felt strongly of sand and wind. Also the shadowed eyes gave it away.

No-one no matter how much sleep they were deprived of should have that dark haunted eyes_ "I should know...I spent one and a half years with sleep deprivation and my eyes never got that haunted." _Harry thought to himself.

Up in the stands Kakashi and Gai felt the genjutsu and immediately flared their chakra disrupting the illusion. It was pitifully easy but then again such was the weakness of wide range genjutsu. Kurenai followed suit as did Asuma.

Harry quickly dispelled the genjutsu and his eyes flickered ever so slightly towards the sand genin's sensei. _"This is the genjutsu; Kabuto's made his move the signal must be close." _Baki thought sweat appearing on his brow.

Up in the kage booth both kage's turned to face each other slightly and began to build up their KI. "Shall we begin?" Growled the Kazekage and his two bodyguards sprang into action flinging themselves forward along with Kazekage and suddenly the kage box erupted into smoke.

"GO! GO! GO! THAT'S THE SIGNAL!" Shouted a Oto-nin as he charged forward accompanied by other Oto-nins and together they vanished in a mass **shunshin.** The Suna-nins utilising the summoning circles raised the scrolls.

Another batch of Oto-nins jumped high into the air. In response ANBU rapid response teams and the black-ops appeared in crucial points around the village. One squad appeared in the observer arena and they began to hunt for Kabuto and any enemy shinobi.

Baki stood up suddenly which was noticed by Kankuro and Temari. _"The operation has begun." _They all thought as one. Kakashi looked behind him to see Naruto and Shikamaru passed out.

The hokage and Kazekage materialised on the roof and they stood their stock still in their formal attire. Suddenly the Kazekage blurred and was behind the elderly hokage with a kunai to the older man's neck. "Well I never. The sand has betrayed the leaf."

The Kazekage snorted "That little treaty was to let down your guard. Let's end this silly game as of now history will be changed." He growled causing Sarutobi to glower at the kage.

"What are you saying? You're going to start a war?" The hokage asked coldly causing the Kazekage to smirk.

"In essence yes." Came the reply.

"Armed conflict solves nothing. We should settle this through negotiation." The hokage parried. "There is still time Kazekage-san, you can still reconsider."

Then the Kazekage chuckled softly "Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly Sarutobi-sensei?"

The kage gasped "You..."

"We had attempted to capture Sasuke but this time we caught you. We can't have everything in the world can we sensei?" Orochimaru mocked beneath the skin of the Kazekage.

"I see, the leaf and Sasuke were your targets." The kage answered causing the Kazekage to snort.

"When Gaara returns after causing trouble you'll see something very interesting...Anyway your naivety, age and incompetence have allowed me to out manoeuvre you. I have defeated you."

The hokage snorted "Nothing is ever decided until the very end. I taught you that long ago..." At that the Kazekage pulled on his face and ripped the skin clean off revealing Orochimaru's face.

"Orochimaru!" The hokage finished.

"I hoped and knew this day would come, I will not allow you to defeat me that easily." Orochimaru chuckled and licked his kunai.

"I hope you've chosen the fifth hokage as you will die today." Orochimaru stated with a faint tear in his eye which Sarutobi noticed.

"Are you crying because your happy? Or is it because inside your heart there is sorrow and sadness as you contemplate killing your old teacher." The wizened kage mocked.

Suddenly in a flash the kunai was buried into Orochimaru's hand. "I was actually quite sleepy but now I'm wide awake." Back in the stadium Gai and Kakashi stared up helplessly.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sarutobi said as both master and student walked towards opposite ends of the rooftop. "It also doesn't seem like you to hold a grudge meaning you don't have a motive or a goal."

Orochimaru chuckled "I guess I do have goal. You see I like to see things in motion. I'm never happy when the world is still, I find it so boring..." With that he cast aside the kage hat. "It's a bit like windmill when its immobile some find it beautiful, I find it boring. I want to set things in motion myself and to start that I'll crush the leaf village and you."

"You haven't changed at all." The Sandaime said as he slowly removed his hat. Just then a squad of ANBU arrived along with four Oto jonin. Before the ANBU could react the four jonin chucked off their disguises and crouched formed several handsigns and shouted.

"**NINPO: SHISHIENJIN!" **The four ninjas shouted erecting a rectangular barrier around the former sannin and old Hokage. The ANBU noticed that if one of the four ninja holding the barrier was to perish the barrier would fall but before they could move they shouted.

"**NINPO: SHISHIENJIN!" **And like last time another barrier was erected but this time it protected the four ninja from any outside interference.

Down in the stadium Harry jumped into the arena and stood in front of Sasuke hand on his scythe and his sharingan blazing as he stared down the three genin and their sensei from the sound. "What is going on! TELL ME!" Demanded Sasuke as Gaara's tremors got worse.

"Gaara!" Shouted Temari concerned. Gaara collapsed and the elder Sabaku siblings crouched next to him.

"His wounds are worse than I thought. His chakra has nearly been drained away!" She exclaimed.

"Can use that jutsu?" Kankuro asked and Temari shook her head violently.

"You fool, this is what happens when you tried to transform to early." Baki growled.

"What do we do now? We need Gaara for this?" Kankuro asked frantically. As this was said Gaara began groaning even more and he moved his hands to his skull as he tried to control his raging headache.

Meanwhile some parts of the walls had caved in and Oto and Suna nins piled in to be met by resistance. "Isn't Gaara here yet?" One sand nin shouted to his colleagues to get no response as said colleague had received two kunai into his kidney and pancreas.

The nin turned to find a leaf nin almost in his face and the pair collided with a kunai in hand as they began to fight along the roof tops.

In the arena the Uchiha siblings stared down the sand siblings and their sensei. _"How can I beat a sharingan wielder? Better make sure I don't use hand signs." _Baki thought frantically.

"Gaara is the trump card of Sunagakure, get him out of here and as soon as his chakra has been restored the operation will continue." Baki growled out.

The elder siblings nodded and draped Gaara's arms over their shoulders and jumped out of the arena. "You sensei?" Kankuro shouted.

"I'll deal with these guys." Baki growled causing Harry to smirk.

"You think things would go according to your plan?" The elder Uchiha smirked mockingly.

"I'll make sure that they do." Baki responded.

"As the host of this party why do you even bother?" Harry asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Baki growled.

"Sasuke, the chunin exams end here for you...Don't give me that look Ototuo...You've reached chunin level so put your training to good use." Harry ordered.

Sasuke gulped "You want me to take down Gaara?" Harry didn't respond.

"Be careful, this is the real thing." Harry warned. Sasuke nodded and ran past Harry. Baki went for his kunai but the scythe whistled through the air slicing them in half causing Baki to snarl and watch Sasuke clear the arena and chase after the Sabaku siblings.

Up in the stadium Kakashi, Gai and the other jonin, chunin and tokubetsus along with the genin tried to keep the oto-nins busy. Kakashi dropped underneath two Oto-ninjas and sent them careening into the wall breaking their skulls and brains.

Gai slipped into the Goken stance and almost as if dancing dodged under a blow and retaliated with a simple jab that shattered a ribcage and kicked another that it separated the Nins head from his body.

Out in the forest Temari placed her head to the tree trunk the siblings were on. "He's close." She stated.

"What are you going to do?" Kankuro asked, Temari smirked and pulled out a coil of ninja wire.

"Leave everything to me." She replied curtly before pulling a bit of wire of the coil with her teeth.

Back on the roof in Konoha "I never thought I would fight you again in battle sensei." Orochimaru said grinning.

At that the student and master charged one another **"NINPO: KAWARA SHURIKEN!" **Several tiles lifted up around Sarutobi's feet and with a nudge of his chakra were sent spinning madly towards the traitorous sannin.

Orochimaru jumped the tiles **"NINPO: Sen'eijashu!" **Orochimaru spat an anaconda out of his mouth which bit the old kage in the neck causing him to thrash around.

"With a weak technique like their is no way you can win Sarutobi-sensei!" Orochimaru mocked speaking around the anaconda, he gasped when the old man was revealed to be a **mud clone.**

"Substitution!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he landed, his snake like eyes flickering around him looking for his teacher.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga!" **Sarutobi said his hands in a tiger seal and the ground beneath Orochimaru turned to mud and swept the snake sannin's legs out from under him.

"Is that all you've got?" Orochimaru exclaimed as he scrolled through hand signs after supporting himself.

"Far from it..." The hokage replied **"Doton: Doryudan!" **The mud near the hokage reared up and formed a dragon's head and it began to spit mud bombs at an astonishing rate. Orochimaru gasped at how quickly his former sensei could meld jutsu chains together.

"**Katon: Karyudan!" **The old man exhaled a fire storm of projectiles which melded with the earth projectiles turning into lava which slammed into Orochimaru causing him to scream and grunt with pain.

"He combined fire and earth style to make lava unbelievable chakra control...Excellent work Hokage-sama." The ANBU commander commented as he and his bodyguards crouched like lions waiting to pounce.

"You can stop your little act Orochimaru." The hokage growled causing Orochimaru to chuckle and release his **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu.**

"Did you think you could defeat me with that jutsu chain?" Orochimaru taunted causing the hokage to grunt angrily.

"Falling back to taunting which you cannot back up?" He replied angrily.

"Ahh don't be angry, difficult students are more rewarding to teach Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Let's step this up as this isn't an academy class." Orochimaru taunted causing Sarutobi to smirk and throw the kage robes and hat into the air revealing his battle armour.

"I quite agree my disciple."

Then the KI started building the only evidence was the hearing of the tiles cracking under the strain of the chakra being pulsed out.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **The hokage shouted throwing one shuriken causing it to multiply into thousand, ten thousand and then hundred thousand. _"Incredible control to make so many shadow clones with such little chakra." _The ANBU thought, they felt like they were back in the academy not in a war.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: EDO TENSEI!" **Orochimaru cackled and slammed his hands into the ground causing three coffins to emerge with kanji for Sho, Ni and Yon. _"That technique!" _The hokage snarled mentally.

The shuriken slammed into two of the coffins whilst the third emerged halfway before falling back into the summoning realm or Shinigami's stomach. "This is where it gets difficult." The hokage muttered as the coffin lids fell to the floor.

"Those people! They can't be!" Exclaimed Monkey.

"What are you going to do now sensei?" Orochimaru quipped as the two figures emerged from their coffins.

"Its been a while Saru." The figure in red said.

"You've gotten so old Saru." The second figure said.

"I never thought I'd have to face off against my brethren in this manner please prepare yourselves and forgive lords first and second Hokages." The third hokage replied.

"The one in red is the first hokage and the one in blue is the second hokage. They are said to be the greatest shinobi this village ever had." The ANBU commander said causing his guards to discreetly shiver. The commander internally shivered as well.

"Someone used the forbidden summoning technique to summon us to fight their battles for them. How insolent." The second hokage stated.

"Does this mean we have been summoned to fight you Sarutobi?" The first asked. The third nodded slightly.

"Enough reminiscing it's time to finish this." Orochimaru exclaimed placing a seal array in the back of the summoned kages heads.

"Wherever you tread there is always war." The first kage stated to Orochimaru without looking behind him.

The former hokage's were forced forwards and the second jumped onto the roof tiles as the first rushed along the slanting roof straight at the third. Sarutobi managed to block the initial kicks and managed to swipe the first off his feet but the first managed to land back on his feet.

Then the second dived overhead onto his hands and sprung towards the third feet first. The first blow was deflected off the third's arm guard and the second came of the thirds' hands. The third through to the seventh forced the elderly kage to dodge until the eight strike which was caught and deceptive strength the third hokage managed to swing and throw the second hokage backwards.

"All right, let it begin **Katon: Karyu Endan!" **A high pressured stream of fire billowed from the thirds mouth and sped towards the two former hokage's and detonated around them covering them in a raging inferno.

"**Suiton:**** Suijinheki!" **Tobimara replied spitting out a fire hose of water. Generally this technique was so strong it needed a vast amount of water to pull it off but Tobimara so skilled in Suiton he could pull the water out of the very atmosphere.

"**Suiton: Suishōha!" **The freshly dissipated water emerged and was sent out with such force it almost gauged through the roof.

"**Doton: Doryūheki!" **Sarutobi responded by spitting a stream of mud onto the roof which quickly rose into a wall forcing the water to part around it.

Suddenly the first hokage came powering towards the third through the water who came to meet him. The first kicked water into the third's face before kicking him square in the face, followed by a kick to the temple which was blocked the third's headgear followed by a punch which was also blocked the third's headgear. But all three of these attacks reverberated around the third's head.

Suddenly the second hokage manipulated the water and pulled the third under who managed to wriggle free and scale the earth wall he had constructed in a similar manner to a monkey. However several lances of water pierced the wall causing the bit the third stood on to give way and he came crashing down.

Then trees began to sprout through the roof. **"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!" **Shouted the first hokage as the third bit his thumb, however as he did so several vines wrapped around his waist, arms and legs making him immobile.

"It seems this fight is over sensei." Orochimaru stated as he walked forwards to examine the first's technique.

Struggling with the vine Hiruzen managed to reach a sturdy branch **"NINPO: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: ENKOO EMNA!" **He groaned and was covered in a plume of smoke.

"It seems a new comer has arrived." Orochimaru murmured well aware that Emna hated his guts. _"It's you." _Emna thought as he spied Orochimaru from his hiding place.

"You fool, Sarutobi. You should have killed him when you had the chance." Emna growled.

"A bit too late." Emna continued before Sarutobi could respond.

"Emna, henge quickly into your adamantine form."

"STOP HIM BEFORE HE TRANSFORMS!" Orochimaru yelled and his controlled kages jumped into the forest.

"All right then..." Emna said as he was about to henge Tobimara appeared and his jaw dropped as the monkey king slammed his tail into his stomach. Hashirama also suffered as Emna kicked him square in the stomach but the vines pulled the first to safety.

Outside the village Sasuke had managed to catch up with the fleeing siblings. "Go Kankuro get Gaara out of here." Shouted Temari as she leapt at Sasuke slinging three kunai which he easily avoided much like the traps except they were much closer and last second.

_I need him to waist chakra quickly otherwise I'm screwed. _Temari thought before unfurling her fan and launched a wide area wind jutsu at the Uchiha.

_Should I use Chidori to finish this quickly? What the heck, I've got one shot. But I may need it for Gaara but I have the curse mark. _Sasuke thought thinking through his options.

Sasuke launched shuriken, kunai and more shuriken and kunai but Temari batted them away. "Is that the best you can do?" She mocked before unleashing a storm of winds that began to shred the branches Sasuke was on and near.

Sasuke unfortunately got picked up by one wind blast and was bodily hurled into a tree. _I need to get serious before I get killed._

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **Several fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth at Temari who grinned and back flipped onto the floor to find herself surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Game over. **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **A gianormous fireball was spat down on Temari. _"Did I get her?" _

"YOU'RE MINE! **Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **Shouted Temari and the wind blasted Sasuke backwards who slipped on a tree branch covered in sand.

As they passed each other Temari launched two kunai which penetrated Sasuke's chest. But Sasuke vanished and it turned out to be a log.

"SUBSTITUTION!" Temari yelled as an exploding tag went off throwing her backwards. Sasuke smirked before dashing off again.

Kankuro exerted more chakra to make sure he moved faster. "Come on Gaara, wake up. Bad time for you to be out of commission." He grunted.

"He's here." Kankuro muttered as he navigated the oncoming shuriken.

"Kankuro get Gaara out of here!" Snapped Temari as she landed next to her brothers.

"Can I just say I'm grateful you're alive. You take Gaara you're all worn out. Besides the fresher we are the more chakra the Uchiha has to use." Kankuro said taking his puppet off his back.

"Hold on Sasuke, I have dibs on this guy first." A voice called out. Kankuro and Sasuke looked and their next to a tree stood Aburame Shino. Sasuke nodded and vanished leaving the Aburame against Kankuro.

Gaara grunted and jammed his feet onto a branch. "I don't need help Temari LEAVE ME ALONE!" He finished with a roar and smacked her into a tree.

Back with the hokage's Emna transformed and sprang his old partner free from his forest prison and was positioned in the middle of the other two hokage's spinning his bo-staff like when he was in his prime.

"Never thought I'd see this level of combat!" The ANBU commander said in awe.

"What level is that commander-sama?" Asked Ox curiously just as transfixed.

"Hokage level." Was the breathless reply.

"At least you've made this interesting." Orochimaru mocked before pushing his stomach and a snake emerged which opened its mouth a long sword fell into the sannin's hand.

"Hiruzen, no matter how strong my body is the Kusanagi will still hurt me." Emna said his voice echoing from the staff.

With that Sarutobi launched himself at his traitorous student and Emna launched bo-staff technique after technique until Orochimaru managed to block Emna with the flat of his sword.

Suddenly Orochimaru thrust Emna to one side and got in close to the Hokage and with a jab to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick the Hokage was laid out across the roof. "Is this the best the Kami no Shinobi, the professor the master of all the jutsu of Konoha can do? I am so disappointed in you sensei!" Orochimaru hissed as he stood above his fallen foe.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM LORD HOKAGE!" One of the ANBU screamed through the barrier.

Orochimaru descended into mad laughter over his sensei. _"Come on Sarutobi. Don't tell me you summoned me to watch you crumble! KILL HIM! NOW IS THE CHANCE!" _Growled Emna mentally.

"OROCHIMARU YOU ARE SO WRONG!" Roared the Hokage as he kicked the traitorous sannin below the knee and Emna's arm shot out of the staff.

"I'm going to snap you like the twig you are!" Emna growled. Orochimaru's head swelled and burst into mud and quickly reformed only to be kicked away savagely.

The former Hokage's moved in but Sarutobi had his hands in the 'tiger' sign **"KATSU! **He shouted and the first's leg and second's arm were destroyed by the explosive tag.

Not to his surprise the arm and leg were repaired. _I should have known. Its useless to attack their bodies whilst Orochimaru's will binds them. My predecessors please forgive me there is one jutsu I must use to stop you. The Yondaime's secret technique._

Sarutobi clapped his hands together as Orochimaru picked up his sword. "What is it sensei? You look a little out of breath, long day?" Mocked Orochimaru.

"Poor thing, all you really want is a nice long nap at the end of the day isn't it?" He carried on before chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Growled Sarutobi dangerously.

"Should I be weeping? It's a disappear to see how old you've become." He replied before ripping his face off Orochimaru had become a woman.

"Who are you!" He gasped and the woman giggled.

"Old man it's me Orochimaru."

"You can't have mastered THAT forbidden jutsu?" Seeing the woman giggle and laugh more "YOU'RE NO LONGER HUMAN! YOU ARE A DEMON!" Sarutobi roared.

"This is why I didn't choose you to be forth hokage." He growled.

_(Flash back)_

_The third and two ANBU sprinted down a dingy corridor and they came up to a wrought Iron door. The Hokage gave the sign and the door was taken off its hinges and the three stormed the lab._

_Orochimaru stood with his back to them operating on something. "Orochimaru explain yourself!" Commanded the third hokage._

_Orochimaru chuckled "So I've finally been found out and after all the booby traps I set to give me warning. Should have known you could get around anything." _

"_A number of people have gone missing, children, genin, chunin, adults and even ANBU black-ops. ALL who have last seen near you and you have been acting rather strangely." Dragon growled._

"_How could you have done such a thing?" Gazelle whispered._

"_Now I'll have to kill you to." Orochimaru whispered causing the two ANBU to gasp._

"_What are you doing?" Sarutobi growled._

"_Researching, for a jutsu." Orochimaru replied innocently._

"_What kind of..." Gazelle began to ask._

"_It's forbidden jutsu you're after isn't it? What do you want? Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi._

"_Everything sensei, I say everything in the terms of jutsu. I want to see how things work. I want every jutsu in the world everything made and everything to be discovered. I want to be the one who mixed blue and yellow subconsciously and created a new colour green. Only in this case blue represents chakra and yellow a hand sign. As there are many shades of colour in the world there must be limitless amounts of jutsu, this research will allow me to fulfil my ambition and dream and you will not stop me."_

"_What sort of forbidden jutsu are you after?" Growled Sarutobi his rage rising._

"_I think you've guessed sensei. Eternal youth and immortality." Orochimaru replied grinning madly._

_(Flash back kai)_

"It's kind of a revival jutsu. You need to find a body a young body and place your will inside it." Explained the female Orochimaru.

"I must thank you for preparing my next body so nicely. I did use my old body for a nostalgic reunion." Orochimaru said grinning.

"I understand now. Good luck getting through Sasuke's brother. You won't get that far as I'm going to finish you NOW!" Sarutobi roared.

Hashirama clapped his hands and the trees burst into life and attempted to crush the third hokage who was saved by Emna's iron prison technique. "You really shouldn't let your guard down sensei. That was always your downfall." Quipped Orochimaru.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't like you." Stated Emna.

"I'm sorry." Panted Sarutobi breathlessly. "I was so weak and naive back then. I thought I had found the one to succeed me. I pretended not to notice the darkness within him NOW I SHALL finish what I should have done." Snarled the hokage the embers inside him sparking into an inferno.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Shouted the Hokage and two clones appeared next to him.

"Stop him!" Screamed Orochimaru and his puppets leapt to obey him.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?" Emna said to himself then he saw the hand signs.

**Snake **** Boar **** Ram **** Rabbit **** Dog **** Rat **** Bird **** Horse **** Snake **** Clap Hands "Mi I Hitsuji U Inu ne Tori Uma Mi!" **the Hokage shouted and the arena turned dark as a dark figure appeared behind the actual kage.

"Yes, that sequence of hand signs I knew it." Said Emna triumphantly.

"_This must be the face of death as the forth told me." _With that the three hokage's rushed forward.

The first and the second hokage's rushed to meet them when the second unleashed his genjutsu **"Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" **Shouted Tobimara and darkness descended. Sarutobi staggered around as the first and the second hokage's rushed around launching taijutsu combos at him and his clones. He was grateful at the amount of chakra he had placed in his **kage bunshins **as they hadn't disappeared yet.

"OROCHIMARU! I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU A JUTSU YOU WILL HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Extending his senses he saw the first and second coming at him and his clones sprang into action catching and trapping the two kages in an iron grip.

The real Sarutobi charged forward "Must I make you show it to me?" Cackled Orochimaru as the genjutsu lifted.

"Student, it's happening now **FUUINJUTSU: SHIKI FUJIN!" **With that the old hokage lunged.

A/N: Invasion isn't over yet. Still other parts of the invasion to cover along with our favourite Jinchuriki show down.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

**"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_****Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
**_(Tailed beast thoughts)_**

**XVI**

Sarutobi lunged and wrapped himself around the snake sannin as the jutsu took effect. The Shinigami still invisible to the sannin began to chant, brought its prayers beads out and wrapped them around its hand as cursed squiggles made their way up the arm as well.

Suddenly the Shinigami shoved its squiggle adorned arm through Sarutobi's chest and the old man emitted a grunt of pain. Orochimaru let out a scream of terror as he felt a cold sensation in his chest.

"Wh...What are you doing? What are you doing you feeble old man!" He screamed. Sarutobi chuckled darkly.

"Doing what I should have done almost thirty years ago getting rid of you. You see I am much too old to kill you in combat so I'm using the technique the Yondaime used to defeat the Kyuubi." Sarutobi

"NOW **SEAL!" **Sarutobi shouted as the Shinigami pulled out the souls from the first and the second hokage's and the symbol appeared around his heart. However the soul in Orochimaru's body fought and was reluctantly being pulled out.

However Sarutobi made a mistake he grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders not his hands. Shaking violently Orochimaru gesticulated and as if controlled by chakra strings the longsword levitated into the air and went sailing into Sarutobi's back.

"ENMA! TO ME!" Sarutobi shouted and the staff shot forward arm coming out.

"I've got him Saru." Shouted Emna but the monkey king shouted too soon. Emna managed to grab the blade near the hilt as Orochimaru hissed **"****Sen'eijashu!" **The snakes shot out of his sleeve and wrapped themselves around the staff forcing it to turn back into Emna.

The Shinigami pulled and a part of Orochimaru's soul was pulled out as both master and apprentice screamed "DIE!" at each other.

Down in the arena Baki charged forward an invisible **Kaze no tate **on his fingers but Harry was already dancing out of reach of the blade his scythe combusting into flames.

"Nice try jonin try this **NINPO: NUKE STYLE: LEAF SECRET SWORD STYLE: AMATARASU HURRICANE OF A THOUSAND SLICES!" **The burning scythe turned to black flames as Harry's eternal sharingan hosed it down.

Harry flickered into Baki's sword arc and began to slice. Despite being five inches taller than his opponent who stood at 6'1 and outweighing him by at least 130lbs in combat gear Baki was surprisingly agile. He had heard of the mythical black flames that burnt everything they touched and lasted for seven days and seven nights.

"This is a pathetic attack." Baki taunted as he dissolved into wind and reappeared behind Harry who apparated with crack and slammed his flaming scythe upon Baki's wind blade and incinerating it but not Baki who released the jutsu the moment the flames hit his sword.

"I know, but it's a brilliant follow up for this..." Harry hurled his scythe into the air **"Taijutsu: Raiton: muttsuno shougekitekinakusuguru!" **Harry lashed out with six hand strikes similar to the Jyuken but his hand strikes were covered in lightning chakra.

Baki dodged four but two slammed into his stomach paralysing him allowing Harry to launch his **Raiton: reggu doroppu **paralysing Baki completely as well as shattering the man's collarbone. Harry tied the man up in ninja wire just to ensure he couldn't get free. Harry calmly held out his hand and the scythe shifted into a katana as it landed back in his hand.

Utilising chakra Harry appeared in the stands calmly decapitating three oto-nins who snuck upon Kakashi. "Thanks ototuo...Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he rammed a kunai through a Suna-nins throat who had just dropped his henge revealing another twenty or thirty nins in their area.

Harry darted to Naruto and brought him out of the genjutsu along with Shikamaru who he discovered was just feigning sleep. "Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru you three are going on an A-rank mission. Your mission is to reinforce Uchiha Sasuke and assist/defeat the Sabaku no Gaara. Do you accept?" The three genin nodded.

"Get going." Harry snapped before blowing the wall down with a wandless and nonverbal blasting curse. It had been a while since he had used his mahou jutsu and as a response drained him a bit.

"Don't you worry about me get going!" Harry shouted. Decapitating another ninja as the three genin jumped out of the stadium.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **Shouted Kakashi as he summoned a tracker dog, by the name of Pakkun, who jumped after and successfully caught up with the genin.

However it was all too good to last as the moment they hit the forest they found themselves being pursued by eight oto-nins. "We need to set a trap...You guys go on and I'll hold them through an ambush." Shikamaru said confidently.

"Where are they?" One oto-nin asked as the rest cursed and didn't notice the shadow joining them together.

"**Kagemane no jutsu! **Success!" Shikamaru, but the shadow faltered and receded and the oto-nins smirked.

"Say goodnight brat." One of the Oto-nins cackled before a black shadow hit him square in the stomach and then the back propelling him into a tree and impaled on a hastily prepared spike.

"Goodnight brat." Shikamaru turned around to see a grinning Sarutobi Asuma, with his customary trench knives and cigarette.

"So who's next? Oh yes you, you, you, you, oh and let's not forget you two there and the two in the trees trying to get the jump on me." Asumaa called out to the oto-nins he had pointed at before he showed them what a member of the Shugonin Jūnishi or 'Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja' could do.

Within moments the Oto-nins were tied up in ninja wire and were nursing injuries ranging from broken limbs to concussions and internal bleeding.

Meanwhile back in Konoha a large, big boned man placed his hands in a bird seal **"EXPANSION JUTSU!" **He called out and with his bo-staff began to smash opposing Oto and Suna shinobi off their feet on buildings. This man was called Akimichi Choza.

Using a unique hand sign a tall blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes wearing a sleeveless coat stared down his opponents **"Shinranshin no jutsu!" **A faint mirage washed over one of the Suna nin and he turned on his comrade.

"Wait...What are you AAAARGGHHH!" The other nin said his partner stabbed him with a kunai. Seeing his job complete Yamanaka Inoichi vanished up to another rooftop where he met up with Choza.

Not too far away the jonin commander leaning against the wall in his deer fur lined jonin vest Nara Shikaku rested and in his **kagemane **he held several sand nin who were sweating buckets.

"Come on fella's you mean you've never heard of the **Leaf village's: kageshibari no jutsu? **Then you'll love this next one..."Forming the rat seal he continued "...The **Leaf village's: ****Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu!" **Then the screaming started as the invaders were slowly strangled by the shadows.

Shikaku quickly joined his team mates on the roof. "Reminds me of the good old days doesn't it?" Inoichi commented causing Choza to nod.

"The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is back." Rasped Shikaku.

Sprinting across the rooftops were two members of the Inuzuka clan, clan head Tsume and her companion Kuromaru and Inuzuka Hana the heiress and her three companions the three Hairmaru Brothers. "Let's go Kuromaru." Shouted Tsume as they sprinted at a group of Oto and Suna ninja, Kuromaru growled in agreement.

Meanwhile Sarutobi still held Orochimaru in a tight grip with the grass cutter not moving any further due to Emna holding it. The Shinigami spectre slowly pulling Orochimaru's soul out. "Almost halfway and soon you'll see the reaper." Sarutobi rasped as his life steadily drained away.

Sakura and Naruto caught up with Sasuke to find him struggling with a half-Gaara half- racoon thing. "What is that!" Shouted Sakura attracting Gaara's attention.

"What an easy target mother!" At that he launched himself at Sakura which was what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke had concealed himself behind a tree and at the moment Gaara began to fly, chidori blazing he intercepted Gaara. The chidori sliced through the sand arm which slammed into Sakura trapping her against the tree.

Sasuke dropped to the tree trunk and crouched panting. "I failed Sakura...I couldn't protect you." He wheezed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU CRAZY MONSTER! **TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **At that one thousand identical Naruto clones appeared.

"HERE IS A JUTSU TAKEN FROM THE HANDBOOK OF KAKASHI-SENSEI! **HIDDEN LEAFT TAIJUTSU: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" **Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Gaarku (Shukaku/Gaara form end of volume 1 or part of volume 2 in Unleashed) and jammed a kunai with an exploding tag underneath its tail.

"You failed dobe!" panted Sasuke. Then an echoing BOOM! Ripped through the jungle it appeared that the exploding kunai had ripped off the tail and the backside of Gaarku.

"**NINPO: SHUKAKU FORM!" **Gaarku shouted and Shukaku in all of his sandy glory ripped out of the gourd and from Gaara's body and became the feared Ichibi no Shukaku or the one tailed tanuki.

Naruto stared at the monstrosity and twitched "Great, this is gonna be a drag...Time to pull out the big guns." He groaned.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Smoke billowed and a small orange toad appeared.

"Yo, amigo got any snacks?" It said causing Naruto freak out.

"NO I HAVEN'T GOT ANY SNACKS! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?! I WAS TRYING TO SUMMON THE BOSS TOAD!"

"Well wanna try again? I'm Gamakichi the elder son of the boss. I snuck out when I saw the summon go off." Replied the toad.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! THAT IS SUPPOSED TO ENTERTAIN ME! I FIND YOU BORING PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE TO DETERMINE MY EXISTANCE!" Screamed Gaara from his position on Shukaku's body.

"Boy, if I had a ryo for every time said meet your fate and any variants I'd be a rich kid." Naruto grumbled before grabbing Kichi and diving behind the tree as Sand shuriken came hurtling towards him.

Naruto held Gamakichi close to him had to dodge another salvo of sand shuriken only to find his legs locked in sand. Suddenly the sand began to slowly crawl around his waist. Gamakichi jumped out of Naruto's jacket and took cover.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"** Naruto choked and in a plume of thick plume of smoke emerged the Chief Boss toad Gamabunta.

"WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME!" Gamabunta shouted as he had just been pulled from his lovely home. Then he saw Shukaku.

"Shukaku the sand spirit, Kid I hope you're not asking me to fight him." Bunta growled at Naruto.

"Tou-san, I am..." Squeaked Gamakichi.

"I was out playing with Naruto and he came along and started bullying me tou-san." Gamakichi continued knowing deep inside he was going to get punished for sneaking off.

"Bullying you? Right then no-one bully's my son." Bunta grumbled as he exhaled on his pipe and Naruto and Gamakichi jumped onto him.

Naruto and the boss toad quickly engaged the freshly awakened Shukaku in combat with the overgrown tanuki which quite happily sat on its ass and slapped its belly and hacked up wind bullets the size of an Uchiha **grand fireball.**

"Tanuki-teme, alright then, kid you need to wake the medium up but to do that we need to grapple with him and I can't perform a henge. You will do it for us and we need something with teeth and claws." Bunta puffed as he spat a water ball at the tanuki.

Naruto nodded and formed a modified tiger seal "_claws and fangs, claws and fangs." _He thought as he moulded his chakra **"HENGE!" **

At that both Jinchuriki and toad became a massive fox, a crimson fox with nine resplendent tails and from that Naruto managed to wake Gaara up with a classic Glaswegian kiss to the forehead waking him up and sending them both to the ground.

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi grunted and finally succumbed to the Shinigami. "I am much too old to take you with me so I'm ridding you of your ambition. I will rip your soul from your arms and you will never form another hand sign."

With that the Shinigami swung it's tanto down and severed the available soul of Orochimaru. "YOU FEEBLE OLD MAN! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY JUTSU FROM ME!" Orochimaru screamed sounding like a petulant child.

"Your dream was an obsession, I hoped to change you. Farewell disciple I shall see you in the next world." As the Sandaime closed his eyes the last thing he saw was a young Orochimaru still innocent of the world.

(Jutsu list)

**Sen'eijashu: Striking snake hands (Canon)  
****Kaze no yaiba: Wind sword (canon)  
NINPO: NUKE STYLE: LEAF SECRET SWORD STYLE: AMATARASU HURRICANE OF A THOUSAND SLICES: KONOHA HIJUTSU: KENJUTSU: Sensuraisu harikeen Amaterasu (Own)  
Taijutsu: Raiton: muttsuno shougekitekinakusuguru: Hand to hand style: lightning release: six strikes of lightning (own)  
Raiton: reggu doroppu: Lightning style: Leg drop (Own)  
Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning technique (own)  
Kagemane no jutsu: Shadow bind jutsu (canon)  
Shinranshin no jutsu: Mind destruction jutsu (canon)  
EXPANSION JUTSU: Baika no jutsu (canon)  
kageshibari no jutsu: Shadow bind jutsu (canon)  
****Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu: Shadow-strangle bind jutsu (canon)  
TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU: Mass shadow clone jutsu (canon)  
NINPO: SHUKAKU FORM: Ninja art: Become Shukaku (canon) Unsure of actual translation  
****HIDDEN LEAF TAIJUTSU: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH: Sennen Goroshi**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)**_

**XVII**

The times after the invasion were tenser than the usual. Harry and Kakashi were being sent out on mission after mission sometimes not appearing at team meetings for weeks on end. Thankfully Harry and Kakashi left instructions for what they wanted team seven to accomplish.

"Jiraiya-kun, we need to chat." Said one of the elders as they approached the fifty year old who was sitting on the balcony overlooking the village, Jiraiya grinned as the two elders approached him.

"What can I do for you? Let me guess if its about being Godaime then no thank you." Jiraiya said before the elders could open their mouths.

"But Konoha needs a kage. As a member of the sannin you make the best choice." Utane Koharu stated with Mitokodo Homaru grunting in conformation.

"I'm the only sannin in Konoha still however there is one who has a better claim than I, that's Senju Tsunade." Jiraiya replied watching the elders eyes widen at the thought of the female sannin.

"But she won't come back." Homaru replied gruffly and someone snorted causing the three to go for kunai as Harry landed on the balcony.

"Sorry to intrude Elder-sama's but Tsunade-sama will come back as she is controlled by her apprentice and lovers niece Kato Shizune. Permission to accompany Lord Jiraiya to bring them home." Harry finished not sounding sorry at all but turning apologetic.

"Granted it is an S-rank mission of extreme importance you and Jiraiya-kun shall go along with a squad of..." Koharu began to say.

"NO ANBU! Better if it's just myself, Jiraiya and whoever Jiraiya thinks is valuable to this mission."Harry replied causing the elders to nod curtly.

"I'll be bringing Uzumaki Naruto, I see a lot of similarities between him and my previous apprentice." Jiraiya said causing Harry to nod, his heart beating quicker and a faint blush.

"Hime, here I come." Harry murmured as he jumped off the balcony. After telling Sasuke they would train together when he got back Jiraiya, Naruto and Harry left the village at a dead sprint.

Jiraiya led them as they went along "Naruto, you're going to practise speeding up your **Rasengan **forming speed." Harry instructed as they ran and swirled his **Rasengan **within one hundredth of a second but Jiraiya had his own out almost instantaneously.

Naruto managed to build the **Rasengan **with one hand in three seconds. "Very good so far Gaki, but we can work on the speed. Here we are first stop tanzanuki town." Jiraiya exclaimed.

They scoured the town meaning Harry and Naruto whilst Jiraiya slipped away to whore, lech and perv all under the pretences of checking his 'spy' network according to Naruto. However Harry wasn't as disbelieving as Naruto was. "Naruto, you'd be surprised at the amount of information and whore can get if she's with the right customer."

This routine carried on through several towns and with no luck. However everything changed when they arrived at Tanzenki city. "This place is known for it's...Castle." Jiraiya said seeing that no such castle was in sight.

"Then where is it?" Asked Harry pulling out a trench coat from his pack, Jiraiya snorted.

"Tsunade's temper is where it's at. She's here somewhere." Harry grinned and began to head to the town.

"We separate, I'll find Shizune-hime, Jiraiya you find Tsunade and Naruto you find a hotel." Harry instructed and with that they separated.

Shizune was a pretty woman standing at 5'5 with dark grey eyes that looked black in a certain light and wore a black hospital kimono showing that she was a senior apprentice, held onto a pig wearing a chain of pearls. "Tsunade-sama you've won enough to clear up two thirds of your debts it's a good sign."

The woman she stood over wore a green jacket with the kanji for 'gambler' on it, high heels, old shinobi pants and a shirt bindings that struggled to conceal her massive cleavage. _I have a bad feeling about this. First Orochimaru wants me to heal his arms what's going to happen next._

"Shizune we are getting something to drink and then we are leaving." She snapped, causing Shizune to nod and obediently follow. Neither of them noticed or if they did didn't acknowledge the figures following them.

"Jiraiya you go check on Naruto, I'll follow the ladies." Harry commanded and Jiraiya nodded and went to check on his god-son. Meanwhile Naruto dodged back frantically as the tallest cloaked man with a bandaged sword swung it at him.

"KISAME! NO MAIMING HIM!" Snapped the shorter companion who Naruto recognised as Itachi, _crap, crap, crap this is bad very bad. Very very bad indeed. _Naruto thought as he was backed into a corner.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU: GREAT FIRE TOAD OESOPHAGUS!" **Shouted Jiraiya the room along with the corridor.

"Naruto-gaki don't panic and most importantly don't move. This is the gullet of the great fire toad, these two punks have no chance of escape." Crowed Jiraiya but it was short-lived as Itachi's eyes changed and black flames burst out of them and the two shinobi ran out.

"WE WILL GET YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Shouted Kisame as they fled the hallway.

Inside a bar at a booth Tsunade poured herself a saucer of sake, whilst Shizune turned pale, across from them a coated and hooded Harry slugged his sake and devoured a prawn tempura.

"Bar-keep their next three are on me and can I get another four tempura." Harry called out.

"Hai, want to pay now or later?" He asked. This cloaked guy had been a brilliant customer as he had already racked up a tab of 100ryo and it was still climbing. _'If he hits 150ryo I'll give him a discount.' _

A bar-maid brought the food over and Harry grinned. "Ladies may I join you?" Shizune looked up and saw the stranger from the casino.

"YOU! You were in the casino! What do you want!" She growled her hand reaching up her right sleeve.

"Senbon launcher, type b, 36 rounds...All of them equipped with a paralysing poison that should more than six hit a human is enough to kill them...Typical weapon for a medic-nin." Harry quoted, he remembered Shizune had always been gifted with senbon from back in the academy.

Shizune stared at the cloaked figure and her eyes narrowed "Who are you? Not many people know that! Only eight people maximum and one of them is dead and the rest I haven't spoken to in over fifteen years."

Harry grinned beneath his hood "Who do you think I am Kota Shizune? Anyhow the pains in the ass known as the elders have asked Jiraiya-sama to bring you Senju Tsunade of Densetsu no Sannin back to Konohagakure no Sato to become the Godaime Hokage."

Tsunade stared at the stranger then a loud boisterous voice was heard. "TSUNADE-HIME!" Tsunade looked up and surprisingly their stood Jiraiya and a blonde kid that reminded Tsunade strongly of the Yondaime.

Soon enough all five were sitting down drinking sake and eating. Tsunade was playing cards with Jiraiya. Naruto sitting mulishly in the corner after hearing that the elder woman would be the hokage and Shizune was trying to decipher the riddle of the hooded figure in front of her.

"_I must know this person. Male, my age, Konoha, knows a lot about me. The only person I've told stuff to like some of the stuff he whispered to me...HARRY-KUN!" _Shizune grinned and looked at the figure who stared back.

"Is it you Harry-kun?" Shizune asked, causing Harry to grin and pull down his hood.

Shizune stared at how well Harry had turned out since they had lost contact. Yes he was still pale and his hair was black and messy as ever but he had certainly grown into his skin. He was now more attractive than ever and the first time Shizune cast eyes on him since he had revealed himself now she almost saw an exact replica of the Yondaime.

"I've missed you hime, I was wondering if you would care to join me on a short walk because I need to confess some things for you." Harry asked tentatively and Shizune couldn't help but blush faintly.

"_After all these years he still has feelings for me? Will I be able to ask him out? Get a hold of yourself Shizune you don't know what he is going to ask." _Sure enough Tsunade and Jiraiya dismissed the three of them and they left. Harry left a hefty wad of bills on the table and they headed back to the hotel.

Harry now sat on the roof of the hotel with his back to the loft room where he, Jiraiya and Naruto were going to be sleeping. Shizune and Tsunade were both sleeping next door. Shizune walked onto the balcony quietly clicking the door shut.

"What is it Harry-kun?" She asked as she sat next to the man of her dreams and slowly placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Shizune, first of all I want to say I am extremely sorry for disappearing when we turned eleven and did not remain in touch. When I came back I was classified dead due to how I arrived and then the Kyuubi attacked and I was comatose...All in all karma and kami must not want me to come back to you. Furthermore I want to tell you this before I lose my nerve I love you Kota Shizune. I love you more than anyone I know and are still alive and I hope that we can go out on a date." Harry finished with a hurry causing Shizune to giggle.

"Harry-kun, yes to everything, remember I also ran away from how I felt and I would love to...First of all mr, what the fuck happened to your arm! Don't you dare feed me some bullshit that it's fine because it's blatantly not." Shizune commanded causing Harry to cower.

"As you wish hime...Please try not to scream." With that Harry revealed his bandaged arm and undid the bandages revealing his demonic arm. Shizune gasped at it and ran her fingers along it causing Harry to wince.

"Permanent chakra burn, it produces it's own KI and chakra and it also serves as an amplifier for my jutsu's. However it looks burnt, blackened and faintly fox like and I need to..." Harry couldn't finish as Shizune kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love it, as much as I love you. I don't want you to lose it. Please as my boyfriend I am begging you." Pleaded Shizune unleashing the potent **puppy-eyes no jutsu**, the attack made Harry go weak at the knees and holding Shizune close pulled her backwards as they lay on the rooftop watching the full moon.

"I love you Harry-kun/Shizune-hime." They murmured together as they fell asleep.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived back at the hotel in time to hear Harry talking about his fox arm. "I'll think about it 'Rai-kun. I have a feeling I will be going back to Konoha, don't worry about our old friend. I've got a plan." With that the buxom blonde headed to bed leaving the toad sage observing the two young adults.

"Thank-you Uchiha-Hatake-James Harry, this trip would have been harder if not for you." He whispered before heading to bed.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Shizune groaned and reached for the covers...Only to find they weren't their she quickly woke up reached for her senbon to find herself on a rooftop next to Harry. _"It was real! Harry-kun is back and he is mine. ALL MINE!" _She thought mentally before leaning over and kissed him on the lips.

"Wake up Harry, we still need to finish our chat." She whispered causing Harry to roll over and stretches like a cat before waking up. "I'm up hime let's get breakfast." At that Harry took Shizune's hand and together they headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

They found Jiraiya hung over with his head in his morning noodles and no Naruto. "The gaki didn't come home and went out training and I was drugged by Tsunade." Harry snickered before turning serious.

"Shizune, Jiraiya you two go and help Tsunade...I'll find the gaki and come help out." Harry commanded and the two immediately vanished or rather Shizune grabbed Jiraiya and vanished leaving Harry to track down his ward.

Harry found his ward passed out in the woods near the casino he had obviously been practising the rasengan. "Naruto, we need to meet with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune-hime before we can leave…Unfortunately we are going to be entering a battle of epic proportions so it is essential for you to find cover." Harry commanded activating his Eternal Mangekyo to emphasize his point.

Naruto nodded and grabbed his sensei and they took off for the conflict which was easy to find as Harry tracked the vibrations through the earth.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Elementalist Swordsman **

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf **

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: **(For review responses)**

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea. _

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts  
_**Jutsus  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_**(Tailed beast thoughts)**_

**XVIII**

Jiraiya and Tsunade knew that they were out of shape. Orochimaru knew that they knew that they knew that he knew they were all seriously out of shape and out of their prime except Orochimaru was in slightly better shape or was it worse due to that infernal Hatake-Uchiha bastard who seared his arms off along with the infernal old man sealing away his arms.

"Enough of this **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Orochimaru shouted followed by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Smoke rolled out through out the battlefield as the snake boss and slug boss appeared followed by a small orange toad. "GAMAKICHI! WHERE'S YOUR FATHER!" Shouted Jiraiya

"Sorry old man maybe your on something because you summoned me." The toad responded cheekily causing Orochimaru to snicker.

"OROCHIMARU YOU THEIFING BASTARD! WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME!" Snarled Manda then he saw the slug boss.

"Great mistress slimy and where's the other one? Are you really that incompetent that you cannot defeat them without me?" Hissed Manda viciously then he spied Gamakichi and launched himself at the toad heir.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: ****Kare ga warui hi o sugoshite iru!" **A voice shouted out and Manda hit the ground painfully (as one does when a weight of an eight tonne familiar summon land on you.) **(Translation: Summoning jutsu: He's having a bad day…It's another name for the food cart destroyer technique.)**

Hedwig grinned (as an Owl can) at the floored Manda. "It looks like we need to work on your accuracy Harry-kun."

Harry appeared on top of Hedwig's head and pulled out his blade staff. "Hedwig-oneechan, we got perfectly. Now I need two minutes can you buy me that?" Harry asked as he entered a meditative pose.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Naruto and one more whirl of smoke appeared and a cream coloured toad appeared.

"Where am I? I'm Gamatatsu!" Declared the toad causing Gamakichi to sweat drop.

"Not now 'tatsu, wrong place." Gamakichi said causing the other toad to snuffle and ask about snacks as Manda attacked.

"SNACKS! IF YOU WANT SNACKS YOU CAN BE ONE!" Shouted Gamakichi as he hopped/pulled Gamatatsu away from Manda.

"Damnit!" Growled Naruto as he bit his thumb again and funnelled even more chakra into the jutsu.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Naruto shouted and this time Gamabunta appeared in his crimson resplendent glory.

"Chief, I summoned you as ero-sennin couldn't." Naruto explained and 'Bunta grunted and assessed the situation.

"Katsuya, Manda and an owl, this brings back memories." 'Bunta said to himself.

"YOU! MEDDLESOME OLD TOAD, I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO TOAD JERKY!" Hissed Manda causing the ground to melt due to the venom he was secreting, 'bunta smirked coldly.

"I always fancied myself a snake skin wallet."

Then the battle commenced, Katsuya immediately split herself into multiple copies and began to heal Shizune who had been taken out by Kabuto quite effectively.

Harry's eyes gained a white pigment and his pupils turned owl-like and took on a blue colour as the whites of his eyes turned green indicating a successful sage-mode activation. "I'm ready oneechan. **SENPO: OWL ART: PLUMED LIGHTNING!" **Harry shouted and right wing and right slash happened in perfect synchronisation as blue/green sheets of lightning shot towards the serpent king.

Manda and Orochimaru dodged the lightning strikes allowing Gamabunta and Jiraiya to leap in **"KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN!" **Shouted Jiraiya and Gamabunta as they bathed the serpent in a massive toad oil fuelled fire bomb.

Manda hissed in frustration and used the attack to dive underground whilst shedding his skin. "We get him Gamabunta-san?" Asked Hedwig curiously and Gamabunta snorted.

"I wish Hedwig-chan, when you've worked with that repulsive teme as I have you'll understand that he is more slimy than the Eel-boss who is remarkably slimy yet so honourable." Gamabunta replied.

"'Bunta, Hedwig BELOW US!" Shouted Jiraiya just in time as Manda surfaced Hedwig took flight and Bunta jumped backwards.

"**Collaboration jutsu: Ranton teppodama endan!" **Shouted the summons as they fired lightning and water at the serpent boss and utilising their summoners to speed up the barrage speed.

Hedwig and Harry smirked "Harry-kun use the Owl kata to take on the serpent wielder I'll deal with the serpent." Harry nodded and vanished with a crack. He had wasted one minute of his precious senpo in these attacks he had nineteen left to do as much damage as possible to the traitorous sage.

Jiraiya joined Harry on Manda's head and they rushed Orochimaru. Harry pulled out his sword staff and engaged it to a double ended-one the appropriate tool of the owl-sage combat. Harry flicked the left end three times straight at Orochimaru's face followed by a bisecting slice.

Orochimaru danced back and jumped over the bisecting slash only to be surprised by Jiraiya who now regained control over one third of his chakra and used to launch his **Hari Jigoku **impaling Orochimaru several times and cutting him almost five dozen times.

"Pesky rodents they'll barely make appitisers." Grumbled Manda as the three pests struggled across his head.

"We need to fight him on better ground." Harry panted he had ten minutes left and had done next to no damage on Orochimaru who revealed to be more serpent like than he had preferred. Despite having no arms to use the bastard was being a remarkable pain due to the unethically unhealthy flexibility the snake sage possessed.

Down on the solid ground Naruto was being trounced by Kabuto. Gone was the timid genin figure who had aided Naruto in the genin exams but now someone on Kakashi sensei's level and held no concern of picking him to pieces if need be.

Naruto grunted as Kabuto hit him with a chakra scalpel in the left arm severing his use of using it at 100%. He could hit things in his front arc but that was it.

As Kabuto charged forward with a surgeon knife in his hand Naruto rushed him. Harry thrust his right hand onto the surgeon knife and grabbed Kabuto's arm as he did so Naruto's left hand began to gather chakra.

"Say hi to my friend **RASENGAN!" **He shouted slamming the orb of chakra into Kabuto's chest forcibly pushing the older boy backwards thirty meters and through solid rock.

As Manda jumped up from the ground trying to swallow two of three miscreants fighting next to him instead of on him Tsunade struck. Tsunade pulled up the toad sized tanto after shoving it onto its side then picked it up and hurled it. The blade entered Manda's mouth hit the ground forcibly forcing the purple snake on to the earths surface and incapable of opening its mouth.

"Damn you insufferable pests and bastards I'm going to be eating through a straw for months. Orochimaru you better never summon me again or I WILL kill you." Manda snarled before de-summoning himself.

Hedwig saw Harry had pulled out of the fight allowing the three sannin to fight each other had left sage mode de-summoned herself. "Thanks ototuo don't be afraid to summon me again." Harry nodded and made his way over to Ton-ton and the Gama-heirs.

Orochimaru shed his skin and emerged next to Kabuto "We are going Kabuto..." Orochimaru saw Harry making his way slowly towards them his hands flickering through fifty seals "...I am departing now. You fought well Harry-kun we will be in touch."

Harry smirked **"Katon: Sun's dying breath!" **Harry inhaled and began to glow suddenly the twenty metres between Orochimaru and Kabuto became very dry and sweat was forming and rapidly evaporating and as the sound-nins stared they saw smoke beginning to form in front of Harry and then he exhaled.

The heat was terrifying the fire exhaled turned invisible from sight but it could be felt and observed as the grass turned to ash as did the stone and the air tasted acrid as it surged towards them.

Orochimaru and Kabuto just managed to sink into the ground as it washed over them. They should have moved underground but the moment they hit the surface they began to burn. The fire had turned the space into molten magma! And their clothes began to burn.

Thinking quickly Kabuto flickered through hand seals grabbed Orochimaru's waist and **shunshinned **away. "Damnit, how many lives does he have! THIRD NUKE jutsu he lived through." Harry snarled.

Tsunade saw the after effects of the 'NUKE' jutsu "As the Godaime Hokage I order you to tell me about those jutsu's and forbid you from using them."

Harry sniggered and turned to face the woman "As you wish Hokage-sama, but not now...I shall when we get home. As for the forbidding to use them I never need to unless I have no other option." Tsunade nodded.

"Grab our things and let's go...I want to be in Konoha within two weeks." She ordered.

"HAI HOKAGE SAMA!" Shouted Naruto and Harry.

"HAI TSUNADE-SHISHO!" Chorused Shizune.

"LET'S GO HIME!" Bellowed Jiraiya only to be struck across the head by Tsunade making Harry, Naruto and Shizune grin and pull out white boards showing numbers between 8 and 9.9 and Tsunade nodded in satisfaction.

With four people walking, five packs, one unconscious sannin and pig the ragtag group headed home. Konoha had two med-nins, a new Hokage and one soul had found its anchor and other. More or less everything was perfect in the insane world of the elemental nations except if your name was Orochimaru who was suffering from second degree burns, no working arms and the onset of necrosis with an exceptionally capable minion trying to save them.


	19. Chapter 19

The Elementalist Swordsman

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts__  
_Jutsus**  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_(Tailed beast thoughts)_

**XIX**

"Do you remember when we first met Harry-kun?" Asked Shizune that night when Tsunade had deemed it appropriate after a long day of travel, not to mention carrying an unconscious Jiraiya and his pack didn't help matters.

Harry casually chucked the unconscious member of the sannin on the ground next to the man's pack and opened his own pulling out his tent. "Harry get your tent out and put the pervert in it. Naruto-gaki can crash in that. I'll crash in my own tent and you and Shizune have a tent and the pair of you take the first watch." Tsunade ordered causing Harry to grunt in affirmation.

That night everyone went to bed and Harry accompanied by Shizune took watch in the trees. "To answer your question hime yes I do remember when we first met. I was such a reedy and pale kid and you well you just looked a chibi you." He replied a smile gracing his face.

Shizune giggled at the comments and snuggled up close to her new boyfriend but old school friend. "Do you remember the day of the henge review the day after Hayate's birthday?"

(_Author style: Flashback jutsu!)_

_The sun beat down on the academy and the second year wannabe genin sat in the sweltering heat of the Konohan midday sunshine. Yugao, Shizune, Kurenai and Asuma were sitting at their desks looking at the clock._

"_Where are those four baka's!" Growled Kurenai getting Shizune and Yugao to nod in agreement, these four academy cadets namely Gekko Hayate, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido and Potter Harry to turn up._

_Suddenly the door swung open and their chunin sensei stormed in dragging a bundle of ninja reinforced ropes with four pale and shaky genin. The four genin the kunoichi were chatting about._

"_WHAT DO YOU BAKA'S THINK YOU WERE DOING! DRINKING SAKE BEFORE THE EXAMS!" _Screamed the chunin at the four academy students.

_Harry snickered before dissolving into wood and relocating next to the ladies his normally pale face now ashen. "Sensei, just deal with it. We got shitfaced and now let us suffer the consequences." He groaned causing snickers and laughs._

_The lessons carried on as normal or they may have been in a much louder voice to torment the four hung over academy graduates however to everyones surprise despite being pissed as parrots they passed the graduation exam woth high flying colours._

_(Author style: Flashback jutsu release)_

Shizune laughed shoved her back into Harry resting so that his head could rest on the top of hers. "You four were always in trouble for some reason or another." Harry shook his head in protest.

"You definitely didn't help hime. Neither did the others in our class do anything to stop us on the contrary. Anyhow hime I need to use your hands quickly." Shizune stared at Harry who took her hands and then helped her form a unique hand sign that Naruto always used.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **Harry called pushing his chakra into Shizune's hand sign and seven Harry's appeared.

"You lot take positions around the camp and keep watch. Some of you enter sage mode so we get no surprises. WE HATE surprises, especially those that have pointy things thrown at us." Shizune commanded with that the clones vanished into the night.

The next morning everyone woke up to find Harry and Shizune asleep in the tree. "HARRY! SHIZUNE! WHAT WERE YOU TAUGHT ABOUT SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" Shouted Tsunade angrily and in disbelief at the audacity of the two in the tree.

"KAI!" Harry shouted as he dropped down from the tree his bandaged arm swinging freely catching Tsunade's eye.

"Look around Tsunade-sama." Tsunade had a look around to see several clones watching the entire area. Tsunade nodded and turned back to the bandaged chunin.

"I take back my hasty comments about sleeping on the job. Now I wish to be in Konoha by the end of today. Oh and it's your turn to carry my perverted team mate." Harry groaned, his back ached from yesterday's carrying.

Naruto snorted at his sensei's obvious discomfort causing the chunin to round on him. "Gaki don't forget you've got extra training drills in extreme control when we get back for three weeks." Naruto groaned _How was he supposed to become hokage if he was stuck on chakra control._

"Naruto-kun, don't worry about the chakra control exercises in fact I'll let you in on a secret that Harry will be disappointed in me telling you but he won't do anything." Shizune said soothingly piquing Naruto's interest.

"You sure he won't do anything?" He asked tentatively and Shizune snorted in laughter which Harry ignored. He knew that something was going to get told to Naruto and he knew that Shizune knew that he wouldn't hurt his angel.

"Harry-kun is my teddy bear. Teddy bear with a bucket of chakra and a talented sword arm so yes he won't harm me, what I was going to tell you was that you think your chakra control is bad Harry couldn't control his from when we started the academy well into the chunin exams." Naruto stared at her, Harry-sensei the chronically punctual or slightly late Hatake brother had worse chakra control than he did.

"That's unbelievable." Naruto gasped as he fell to the floor laughing. Harry saw his ward collapse in laughter and sighed. The secret of his horrendous chakra control had just been spilled to the knucklehead.

Soon enough the shinobi were off and Harry was carrying Jiraiya whose hands and feet were tied by ninja wire to spread the balance of the tall sannin.

Soon enough the village came into sight and Jiraiya had finally woken up and had then hence forth been dumped somewhat unceremoniously onto the floor with a kunai buried but five inches from his hands. Jiraiya finally cut himself free and the five entered Konohagakure.

Shizune pulled on a cloak which covered her completely and after getting dismissed from Tsunade, she grabbed Harry's hand and he **shunshinned **them off to the burning leaf.

All of their friends were all gathered around a table discussing rumours they heard about a fifth hokage. "Heard that Jiraiya-sama, Harry and Naruto went to bring back Tsunade-sama." Kurenai whispered to them causing Genma to snort.

"Kurenai, Harry to bring back Tsunade-sama? I agree he would go get her back but for an entirely separate reason...That reason being Kota Shizune." That got everyone's attention.

"Why would Harry go after Shizune?" Hana asked causing Harry to smirk and cause everyone to jump.

"I would go after Shizune-hime because she deserves to know how I feel about her and our line of work reduces our lifespan so I may not have got a second chance." Harry explained as he and a cloaked Shizune joined them in the booth.

"Who's the cloaked stranger Harry?" Asked Raido as sake and tempura reached their table, Harry, Hayate and Yugao smirked at the rest as they had cobbled on to Harry's mission.

"Do you guys remember how I staged my return?" Harry asked curiously Shizune flipped the hood back and revealed herself to her classmates who stared speechlessly at her.

"What have I got something on my face?" Asked Shizune curiously and Genma snorted and shook his head and muttered something about 'Not guessing Shizune.'

"Well at least the whole group is back together again." Stated Asuma as he passed out the sake bottles, which everyone grabbed but were thinking the same thing _Here we go again another shit face session. _

At that the night progressed into a much similar night eerily familiar and similar to Harry's return party. With one small difference they were ejected peacefully from the bar.

The barman looked up and saw his favorite customers making heavy orders and making him rich. However he remembered the last time the group had more than six sake bottles each, that was when things got damaged, broken and jutsu's started to fly.

Taking a deep breath the civilian-who-married-a-shinobi walked towards the ninja covered table. As his wife had been a ninja, he had learnt that despite some shinobi looked down on civilians if a civilian faced them and asked them to leave they would do so.

"Excuse me shinobi-sans..." He began and immediately eighteen eyes fixed on him, grabbing his courage he continued "...As brilliant customers you are to this establishment, I am going to have to ask you to leave on the basis the last time you lot had more than six bottles of sake you people nearly destroyed this place."

The shinobi looked at the bartender had the decency to blush and together they stood up. "Understood...We'll be off and just so you know we respect you for facing us all down." The sickly shinobi said and with that they left but not before leaving a hefty tip on the table.

The group left and began to drift off in separate directions. "Shizune-hime, would you care to join me on a walk as I have some revelations to tell you." Shizune slightly tipsy from the sake giggled and latched onto Harry's arm.

Fifteen minutes instead of five minutes of walking as the pair kept staggering into things they arrived at training ground 65 also known as 'Moonlit romance.'

The two lovers sat on the bank of the lake and Shizune faced Harry and looked him in the eye "Harry, no procrastinating what is you want to tell me?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked his wonderful girlfriend in the eyes "I have two Kekkei Genkai's and its easier for me to show than explain." With that he channelled his chakra around his body and white chakra erupted from his hands.

"This is the Hatake's famed **Shiroi Raiton!" **Harry explained to Shizune's surprise.

"Anything else Harry-kun?" She asked causing Harry to laugh and close his eyes and when he opened them again he revealed his sharingan spinning in its fully matured form before shifting it to its Eternal Mangenkyo form.

Shizune flung her arms around him and held him close. "The Hatake's and Uchiha have not died out completely. You didn't bring me back to force me into the CRA did you?" She finished holding a kunai to Harry's testicles.

"Shizune-hime, I would NEVER do that. I asked you to come back to the village so that we may be able to have a second chance together and maybe a family. I showed you my Kekkei Genkai's because I love you and trust you more than anything." Harry pleaded sinking to his knees.

Meanwhile in his apartment Naruto stared at the ceiling excitement brewing in his stomach. He had done it! He had brought back Tsunade-baa chan and learnt several new techniques. Despite his training he couldn't bring his **Rasengan **into formation in more than thirteen seconds. He knew he could do it in less but that was only when his life was on the line.

"Well, I'll train that in the morning." Naruto said to himself as he fell asleep.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling simmering in anger, his sealed curse mark pulsating violently. "Why does Harry have to keep abandoning me?" He whispered furiously and the curse mark pulsed with that Sasuke fell asleep in his anguish the seals sealing the curse mark of heaven weakened slightly.

Sakura slept soundly through the night unaware of the upcoming events that will shape the future of Konoha.

The next morning Harry and Shizune were woken to the screams of rage from the hokage tower, Harry grabbed Shizune and the pair landed in the office covering Shizune as the ANBU jumped out of their hiding places and surrounded the hokage.

"Damn elders wanting to memorise several speeches before my coronation...Remind me to punch Uzumaki Naruto for taking this job." Grumbled Tsunade who was clad in the official ceremonial robes of the hokage from behind a stack of paperwork.

"Gladly milady...Speaking of your coronation isn't that coming up soon...Like ten minutes or something?" Tsunade swore violently before getting up and dragging Shizune, Harry and Jiraiya with her as she headed towards the podium.

"I Senju Tsunade do swear to uphold the laws and regulations of Konoha. I also swear to rule fairly and justly and defend this village with my life." Tsunade declared finishing her longass speech and the crowd roared in delight whilst the elders grumbled about not having a 'puppet'.

Harry and Shizune made their way to training ground seven where he found his loveable gaki's waiting for him. "Yo! Sorry been a neglectful sensei, things have been unbelievable ranging from repairing the village, finding the misses, a new hokage, fighting human sushi with a bigger sword which he's probably overly compensating for and another half sibling. So sorry about neglecting you's so let's have some training then oh and this is Kota Shizune. Shizune-hime you've met blondie. The pinkie is Haruno Sakura and YES she is related to the banshee on the council and the other one is my loveable half brother Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned weakly and Sakura curtsied whilst Naruto bounced around at the prospect of training. Harry got the three of them warmed up with laps and stretches followed by teamed sparring ie Team Seven against them. Finally Harry got them onto their jutsu training.

"This time I want you to CREATE your own jutsu. Creating jutsu's is easy in my opinion as you only need three things. The first is what you want the jutsu to do, second is it close, medium or long range and third is the hand seal sequence and the amount of chakra needed the latter part comes with the hand seals."

Sasuke sat and meditated he remembered that Harry told him that his two affinities had the potential to be more powerful. Sasuke then had an idea and he started.

He channelled chakra into his hands and clapped them together followed by the ram, rat, dragon, boar, bird, ox hand signs and drew them apart and found a ball of lightning in the middle of them and then instinctively flicked his left hand back and concentrated all the chakra to said hand and hurled it outwards and as expected the lightning surged forward like it had been fired from a sling shot. **"Raiton: Suringu shotto!" **

Harry saw the technique and watched as Sasuke shouted **"RAITON: SURINGU SHOTTO!" **Suddenly the tree detonated like a bomb had hit it.

"Nice technique ototuo. Now bag it, tag it, record it and send it to the hokage who will give it a level of strength." Harry instructed and Sasuke grinned at the compliment. Feeling rejuvenated the seals protecting Sasuke strengthened again.

Naruto and Sakura were struggling and kept on struggling well into the afternoon. Naruto had an idea for his technique but couldn't seem to get it nailed down. "DAMNIT! HOW CAN SASUKE GET THIS AND I CAN'T!" He shouted attracting Shizune's attention.

Shizune had been observing Naruto and saw that Naruto had been trying to creating a NUKE class technique and after much persuasion (Bashing him on the head and promises of ramen) Naruto managed to down size hit technique. **"FUTON: Surasshu dondon kariotte iki masu no jutsu!" **Before passing out.

"Idiot." Shizune murmured before scooping up Naruto causing Harry to end the training session and together with the passed out blonde the lovers headed back to Harry's flat.

Jutsu list

**Raiton: Suringu shotto **Lightning style: Sling shot _Original_  
**FUTON: Surasshu dondon kariotte iki masu no jutsu: **Wind style: Scything slash _Original_


	20. Chapter 20

The Elementalist Swordsman

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts__  
_Jutsu **  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_(Tailed beast thoughts)_

**XX**

"I have a B-rank mission for team seven." Tsunade explained thrusting the piece of paper into Naruto's hands.

"Land if tea noble family wants us to help escort a runner named Idate how hard can it be? Let's get Kakashi-sensei or Harry-sensei and go." Declared Naruto excitedly causing sweat drops on everyone's heads.

"Sorry kiddo, I ain't coming neither can the tardy pervert...Reason, our loveable HOKAGE found our ANBU records. What a drag. Now she wants me to run the gauntlet containing of four S-ranks. Easy thing all in the same location and the payment goes to her treating my arm." Said Harry walking into the office his dragon mask on his belt.

"Harry, thanks for coming so promptly. Here we go the gauntlet as promised and I'll treat your arm as promised." Tsunade said thrusting the documents into Harry's hand. He nodded bowed, kissed Shizune ruffled Naruto and Sasuke's hair and saluted Sakura before dropping some scrolls to them and a note that said some useful shit to practise all labelled catch ya around.

They looked out the window to see Harry land and vanish in one simultaneous motion followed by several blurs one of which had a definitive streak of silver.

_Off they go again, our sensei's doing the ridiculous and leaving us in the dark. _The genin thought mutinously but they had grown used to their sensei's unique methods of training which were semi-spoon feeding. They would be given a demonstration of a useful technique and would aid them in using it for a short time before they would go at each other hammer and tongs going for the kill leaving them to accomplish the task. If they completed the task the genin were expected to keep practising it until they got it to an acceptable speed and then and only then would they be allowed to work on their own jutsu's.

The three genin soon found themselves in tea country and Naruto carrying the runner Idate. Idate had finally fessed up and said that his surname was Morino and he was the younger brother of Ibiki Morino the famed tokubetsu jonin torture specialist of Konohas T&I division.

Their job seemed to be an easy one that was until they discovered the fact that their opposition had hired ame-nin by the name of Aio. Aio was a nuke-nin of Konoha and was known for stealing the famed Rajin no Ken or Sword of the thunder god. This sword had been wielded by the Nidaime hokage.

Aio smirked and ignited the blade and expertly deflected Naruto and Sasuke away from whilst giving the pair first degree burns. **"Katon: Gokayuu** **no jutsu!" **Shouted Sasuke and spat a fireball at the nuke-nin.

"**Futon: Diatoppa!" **Screamed Naruto exhaling a massive amount of air whilst effectively shredding his top, it was thanks to this effect that it was given the nickname by kunoichi as the 'Bra-buster'.

Fire beats wind or in this case wind fuels fire and the two D-rank attacks formed a massive B-rank flame thrower that sped towards the surprised Aio, but the man calmly pulled out his umbrella **"Ninpo: Senbon cascade!" **

The senbon needles managed to break the boy's concentration on the jutsu allowing it to disappear. Aio struck and managed to separate the two boys whilst Sakura covered Idate holding two kunai.

"**CHIDORI!" **Screamed Sasuke launching the concentrated lightning attack into the lightning sword causing it to crack slightly whilst slinging him over the edge of the cliff.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Sakura abandoning Idate to run over to the cliff, Aio laughed and went to kill Idate when Naruto landed behind him **"RASENGOOMPH!" **He grunted as Aio smashed him across the stomach causing the **Rasengan **to dissipate almost harmlessly.

"Is that best you've got kid?" Chuckled Aio as he made his way over to the downed Naruto. "I have the Rajin no ken, I am in invincible."

That was when Naruto struck, during one of his private training sessions with the prompt Hatake, Naruto had managed to get his **scything slash **down.

At close range it was a guarantee kill anything, close to medium either kill or eviscerate the enemy with a high chance of clean separation. At Medium range it would kill anyone unprepared or thin protective gear and maybe the odd jonin or chunin. At long range no death or evisceration but they would still have a very bad day with severe blood loss or mutilation.

"**futon: Surasshu dondon kariotte iki masu no jutsu!" **He whispered and made a fast flicking gesture with his left handed middle and forth finger connected from left to right.

The invisible slash of wind left no trace of its existence save for the slight ruffling of its surroundings as it moved. Aio didn't notice but boy did he scream as his legs suddenly went out from under him and sprouted blood.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BRAT!" Aio screamed as blood began to pool around the stumps of his legs.

Naruto finally succumbed to his anger and his eyes flashed and fox like and his whiskers thickened "Yeah, I made you two feet shorter than normal. Now I'll take that and be on my way...Oh and before I forget **RASENGAN!" **

This time the Rasengan shattered Aio's breast bone and his head popped off like a melon. Naruto caught it and shoved it in a containment scroll along with the thunder sword in a separate one. "SASUKE, SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He screamed down to his comrades.

"NARUTO, WE ARE OKAY! WELL SASUKE'S OUT COLD BUT I'M OKAY! COMPLETE THE MISSION AND THEN COME BACK FOT US!" Naruto nodded and picked up Idate then utilised his fox chakra to clear the cliff and they were off.

Naruto dropped Idate off five miles off the finish line and followed as fast as he could whilst the younger Idate brother sped off. Naruto managed to observe Idate winning the race and the political outfall of the Tea Minister and the Daimyo.

A couple of weeks later the ship arrived with Ibiki Morino and the medical corps who quickly took the unconscious Uchiha and Haruno on board leaving Naruto to be the only one standing with a concealed thunder sword.

Days later Naruto found himself lying in his bed unable to sleep. "I'll go and see Shizune-nee chan and Tsunade-obaa." He murmured to himself as he jumped out of bed and pulled on some black three quarter length shorts and a red and blue shirt with the red centring on the Uzumaki swirl in the centre.

Naruto arrived at the hokage's tower and made his way into the office. "Naruto, no missions except go the hospital to check on your comrades." Ordered Tsunade without looking up from her document she was reading.

Sakura was released and went home and returned with an apple and sat in Sasuke's room who was attached to a saline drip, chakra feed and various other feeds and an oxygen mask. "Hey Sakura-chan, how is he?"

"Better, and I'm seriously pissed off with you baka. Why have you only just decided to turn up here now! Both of our sensei's have been here more than you have." She growled.

"I've only just woken up from chakra exhaustion and besides the woman downs stairs wouldn't let me in until I henged myself...Plus I don't like hospitals."

Sakura didn't look too impressed, only to squeal when Sasuke opened his eyes. "Dobe, how did you get so powerful? I want you to fight me." He rasped pulling the drips out of his body.

"Bring it on teme! I'll take you apart." Replied Naruto calmly inside bouncing for joy, Sasuke smirked and the two boys left the room and headed towards the rooftops.

They got to the rooftops and Sasuke's eyes flickered red indicating he had activated his sharingan. "Put on your headband!" Sasuke snorted and made no move to.

"Why should I? I mean there is no way I consider you my equal." Sasuke replied coldly provoking Naruto into a blind rage. Naruto surged forward his body swinging wide open to deliver a fierce punch into Sasuke's stomach only to find the Uchiha had blocked it.

Sasuke retaliated with a combo of kicks which succeeded in knocking Naruto backwards. As Sasuke went to finish the skirmish Naruto had disappeared. Sasuke looked around the entire roof, through the aisles of drying out linen nothing. _Where is he?_

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Sasuke looked up as five score of Naruto descended upon him. As fast as Sasuke was he couldn't avoid all of the Naruto's and ended receiving some nasty bruises across his stomach. However he managed to destroy several when he controlled his descent onto his hands and rotated on them so he was only using his feet.

Sasuke kicked back up into the air forming hand signs as he went **"KATON: GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!" **He shouted exhaling a large fireball which was easily dodged. Naruto responded slinging several kunai in retaliation.

"**KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **The kunai multiplied rapidly into a black cloud causing Sasuke's sharingan active eyes to widen as he dodged, rolled, dived and replaced himself with linen to avoid the kunai but there were millions of the damn things!

"DOBE! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! GIVE ME THOSE JUTSU'S!" Screamed Sasuke as he replaced himself for the tenth time. His chakra reserves were down to half and Naruto wasn't even panting.

"**SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Several score of shuriken whistled towards him.

"**RAITON: SURINGU SHOTTO RENDAN!" **Screamed Sasuke slinging lightning orbs between his hands and in a whip like fashion making Naruto dodge, slip and slide but slowly gaining ground, Naruto winced as two shots grazed his left arm and side.

Naruto extended his right arm and he began to concentrate and slowly but surely the invisible swirling chakra became corporeal and grinding against each other.

Sakura who was watching from the doorway rushed forwards to stop Naruto from using this technique. She gasped and then squeaked as Sasuke formed a set of hand seals and his hand erupted into electricity.

"**CHIDORI!" **

"**RASENGAN!" **

The respective genin yelled as they charged towards each other their signature techniques blazing. As they charged each other Sakura rushed forwards intent on trying to stop the genin when two blurs materialised and snatched the two genin out of their paths and rammed the attacks into the water tanks which erupted into geysers of water.

Then the two genin were forced to the floor with their faces kissing the concrete as a furious Kakashi and Harry sat on the genins backs, or more specifically Kakashi sitting on Sasuke's back with Harry sitting on Naruto's.

"Explain...Now!" Growled Harry flaring his KI at the two struggling genin who immediately stopped moving. Sasuke managed to shift his head and glower at Harry with his sharingan blazing.

"Turn those eyes off Uchiha Sasuke...I will not have this. I WILL NOT HAVE TWO OF MY SUBORDINATES HAVING A PISSING CONTEST OVER WHO IS STRONGER!" He growled his eyes flipping to their Eternal Mangenkyo shape.

"Sasuke, that amount of chakra in the **chidori **was definitely not a friendly sparring amount and the same goes for the **rasengan.**" Said Kakashi his one visible eye forming a frown.

"But..." Naruto began only to find himself speechless as the two Hatake's levelled their KI against him. "...I'll shut up." Both jonin nodded in satisfaction.

"We will be discussing this with you both in private. So for now the pair of you are dismissed. DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU DOING THIS AGAIN SASUKE! Regardless of who you are I WILL NOT HAVE a second MADARA. Should you do such a thing like Madara I WILL END YOU!" Sasuke gulped and vanished.

Naruto followed suit only to head towards the Hokage monument. "I must say you two couldn't have handled that better." Said a wizened voice and both brothers along with Sakura whirled around to see Jiraiya leaning against the remains of the water tank that had been kissed by the **rasengan.**

Sasuke snarled when he saw the backend of the water tank Naruto had hit with his **rasengan. **_That power should be mine! Yes I know the __**chidori **__but I want that as well. I'll have to copy it the next time Naruto uses it against me._

Sasuke found himself standing on a tree branch looking towards the centre of the village. _Just what has this village done for me?_

Unaware of his surroundings he did not notice four shinobi watching him from a distance.


	21. Chapter 21

The Elementalist Swordsman

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts__  
_Jutsu **  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_(Tailed beast thoughts)_

**XXI**

Suddenly shuriken whistled out of the branches and concealed in them were strings of ninja wire which quickly bound Sasuke to the tree and Kakashi appeared plucking the shuriken out of thin air and pulling them tight so his youngest half sibling could not escape.

"Figured you wouldn't listen to reason unless you had to." Kakashi said to Sasuke who fought uselessly against his bindings.

"Why did you intervene?" He growled causing Kakashi to eye smile at him and grin.

"Stop you from making the mistakes I did. I was on a genin team with your second cousin Uchiha Obito and Nora Rin, our sensei well you know of him...Point is Obito and I were much the same as you and Naruto...I know now you're going to threaten me with the deaths of everyone I care about but one thing ototuo 'My friends who aren't already dying are already dead.' You can't really hurt me save for Harry and he can look after himself. I've said my piece now it's up to you to make the decision."

With that Kakashi cut the wires and vanished in a **shunshin **leaving Sasuke to stare at the outermost wall of the village house. _What do I really want?_

_You want power to kill Itachi. You want whatever power Naruto has. _A seductive voice whispered in his ear causing Sasuke to shiver. _No I don't. Yes I want to kill Itachi but I don't want Naruto's power. _He protested to himself half heartedly.

_I see you agree, come to Otogakure and your quest for power can begin in earnest. _Inner Sasuke called to Sasuke who stamped it down. Sasuke was so enraptured with his own thoughts he didn't detect the incoming attack until it was nearly upon him.

Sasuke flung himself sideways as a man larger than Choji launched himself at him flattening the tree he was standing on. Sasuke activated his sharingan and launched himself at the man with the growth on his head.

The man with the growth staggered backwards only to be slammed up into the air and grounded viciously with a **lion's barrage. **"That was a powerful technique but perhaps not strong enough." He said with the telltale signs of the curse mark making its presence known. Sasuke stared and then gulped as the other three sprouted similar tribilistic markings.

"Who are you four?" He gasped wishing he hadn't lost his temper and that one of his brothers or someone would find him missing but no-one had come yet.

"I am Jirobo the south gate of the sound ninja four." Stated the Akamichi look alike.

"I'm Kidomaru the east gate of the same." Giggled the spider looking kid.

"I'm Sakon the west gate of the same." Gloated the kid with the growth on the back of his neck.

"Ignore these shit bags, I'm Tayuya the north gate of the same." Snapped the red headed girl with the beanie cap.

"What are those titles meant to mean?" Asked Sasuke discretely making a tiger seal ready to launch the Uchiha patented **great fireball **at the intruders.

"We are the bodyguards of Lord Orochimaru...You see Lord Orochimaru wants you to join him and what he wants is what he gets and you don't have a chance to debate." Growled Sakon.

Sasuke snorted at the statement "Well then I'm not really interested in joining Orochimaru so that offer in the words of my elder brother can be surgically placed where the sun does not shine."

That didn't please the ninja four who launched forward at blinding speeds which Sasuke only just about registered before he felt his ribs break, air driven out of his lungs and the four shouted **"FUUINJUTSU: SEAL BREAKER RELEASE!"**

Sasuke screamed as the twin seals on his curse mark were forcibly broken and the addictive chakra took hold and covered his face. Causing Sakon to grin "It appears your curse mark is destabilising you quickly, in order for you to regain any sort of stability you will need to come with us."

Sasuke gulped and discreetly flared his chakra in a unique morse code which only Harry and Kakashi could detect. Meanwhile at Shizune's apartment during this confrontation Harry and Shizune were snuggled on the couch or specifically Harry was lying across the couch like a cat and Shizune curled up next to him her head on his chest with his demonic arm around her.

"I love these moments hime!" Harry said kissing the top of his girlfriends head causing her to giggle and twitch.

"Stop it, please." She begged but inwardly she wanted this to carry on. Suddenly she felt him stiffen as she felt a flurry of chakra pulses land on her boyfriend.

It couldn't be called a Kekkei Genkai because there was no obvious trait in her family that allowed her to deduct the chakra fluctuations. But Shizune didn't grow up with a group pranksters for nothing and recognised the chakra pulses as a code.

"Help...aniki...Orochimaru...Me...servant." Shizune decoded mentally just in time to see her boyfriend's face turn to one of pure rage. When she was younger and she saw Harry lose his temper she always thought she saw a young Uchiha Madara glowering at the offender. Now she was dating him and this time she got a good look at his face.

Her heart skipped several beats as she saw an identical replica of Uchiha Madara staring back at her completed with the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan spinning madly.

"This came from Sasuke about three quarters of an hour ago...If I am correct then these people wouldn't have decided to stick around would have started to make tracks...Tell the hokage I've left the village for reasons of a personal matter." Harry growled at Shizune glowering at her before summoning his sword which extended into its man reaper scythe form.

The difference between the man reaper scythe and standard scythe is the length of the hilt, curvature of the blade and length of the blade. Scythes can be wielded in one hand and the curvature is relatively slight before coming into a point and tracing back giving it a long thin cutting blade.

The man reaper on the other hand by rule of thumb was the hilt was the wielders height plus a foot and the top eight inches of the hilt were used for the blade. The blade is almost four times longer than its handheld brethren and three times sharper.

The pair jumped out of Shizune's apartment and they hit the ground running, Harry loosened the bandages on his arm. As they hit the ground they found themselves running into Kotetsu and Izumo the eternal chunin gate guards and errand boys of the hokage.

Harry fixed the pair with a glare, but followed them to the tower. "Harry, Shizune, Radio, Genma and Iwashi the five of you have an S-rank patrolling mission...What's got you in foul mood Harry?" Asked Tsunade with slight apprehension of the occasional volatile Uchiha-Hatake.

"I can't do this mission. Sasuke has been abducted and I am getting him back." Harry growled before stalking away. Genma's arm shot out and grabbed Harry.

"Listen, I don't know how you feel. I but I know how you care about family. Don't throw everything away and become a nuke-nin just because of this abduction. Complete the mission, if we bump into these ass wipes then feel free to make it personal. Don't become another Madara."

That statement stopped Harry in his tracks, he deactivated the Mangenkyo and faced them. "Genma, you're right. Let's do this before I change my mind."

With that they left. "Kotetsu, Izumo send for Nara Shikamaru."

The young Nara arrived in the office and listened glumly to the mission briefing unaware that Kakashi was waiting outside for his mission. _Harry, must have heard about this already and gone for Sasuke. Unless Genma had a word with him, as I saw the five of them leaving together I can only assume that Genma got Harry under some semblance of control. I had best get my mission and then go after any relief party._

Shikamaru left the office to pick any sort of genin squad he could. Kakashi entered and picked up his SS-ranked mission. S, SS and SSS-ranked missions weren't any different except for the amount of targets, importance of targets and what the expected aftermath should be. Little did Kakashi know that his mission would drive him into a full on collision course that would alter Uchiha Sasuke's life forever.

By the mid morning Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto shot out of Konoha and hot on the trail of Uchiha Sasuke.

Meanwhile Shizune's team had made their way back from their trickiest assassination. The target happened to be a corrupt business man who managed to control a dynamo of one of the lesser countries in the elemental nations. The man was easy enough to kill which Shizune managed to do subtly with a poisoned pill into his wine, however she had four knuckleheads to get themselves out. The result was Konoha nins were not going to be welcomed into Land of Lizards anytime soon.

Then Harry felt his brothers chakra, it was surrounded in chakra so foul and revolting it reminded Harry of Voldemort and he wanted to be sick. "Sasuke's in that chakra and it is heading our way." The five ninja spread out leaving Harry alone in the clearing.

Then the Oto-nins arrived. "What's this lone dipshit doing here?" Snarled the red headed Oto-nin.

"This dipshit is here because you fucktards have someone of importance to me and it is your best interests that you hand said interest over before I lose it." Harry replied unhinging the man reaper.

"Ooooh is he gonna fight us?" Said the six armed ninja. The humongous growth ninja licked his lips whilst the fat one holstered the container which the chakra emitted from.

Harry smirked and unleashed his demonic killing intent as the bandages fell away and the other four Konoha ninja appeared on various branches around the Oto-nins.

"Trust me. You're pawns of Orochimaru and you don't mess with Konoha shinobi." Genma said senbon on one side of his mouth and grim smile on his lips.

The four Oto-ninja separated and the fat one jumped at Raido, Six armed freak rushed Harry and the growth boy launched himself at Genma and the other jumped backwards flute to her lips.

However Shizune and Iwashi intercepted her and Iwashi launched several punches and kicks at her whilst Shizune jumped out of the combat.

Harry jumped backwards man reaper spinning launching several hits with the blunt end of scythe connected solidly with the freak only for it to be knocked back slightly.

The six armed freak placed his hands in the ram, bird and tiger seal but Harry swung his scythe **"Scythe art: Vacuum slice!" **The blade of wind launched off the scythe but that was the distraction Harry needed to close the distance.

"_**DEMON ART: YOKAI CLAW!" **_The demon arm came to life and a crimson claw extended from the second, third and forth knuckles resembling Wolverines from the X-men but Harry didn't make the connection and neither did the freak but he felt the connection of demonic chakra connecting with his robes.

The same sort of combat was happening all over the clearing the Konoha shinobi clearly dominating the fights until tribilistic markings started becoming more announced over the sound ninja's body.

"Oh shit...Shits just got real." And other comments were spoken as their opponents chakra levels skyrocketed to levels of the sannin or a minor countries leader of the hidden village.

The elemental nation was split into three sorts of countries the major countries, minor countries and lesser countries. The differences between them were pretty much similar except for the sizes. However the major hidden villages had a kage and the rest had leaders of their village which were not allowed to be called kages but they were of a kage level.

Suddenly the Konoha shinobi were on the back foot. Harry then realised why it was never a good idea to deal with summon who could easily call himself Spiderman. Suddenly several sharp snaps and cracks were heard and Genma went down with several broken ribs.

Raido, Iwashi and Shizune followed though Harry noticed that Shizune deliberately took herself out leaving Harry to deal with the ninja four. "Well, well, well it seems we have one still standing. This games growing old." Said Kidomaru which was the spider freak.

"Let me eat him, despite looking like bones his chakra smells delightful." Rumbled Jirobo dropping the casket causing Tayuya and Sakon to growl at the delay and mumble something about fatties.

Sensing the urge to move on Kidomaru secreted a golden armour substance that transformed into a bow, aimed and fired a golden arrow which Harry managed to dodge but not perfectly due to the other three blocking his way and he screamed as the arrow penetrated his leg pinning him to a tree, followed by three more each one to the same part of his body, one to each lower leg and forearm in non-vital spots.

"Let's go...Leave him along with these other scum." Snarled Tayuya and with that the four of them took flight.

Shizune woke up to find all four of her boys in various states of ill health. Everyone of them had suffered broken limbs but worst of all was her boyfriend pinned to a tree like christ on the cross and his scythe sticking between the tree trunk and his family jewels.

"Shizune-hime, just get me off this tree and I'll heal by myself take care of the others.

That was when the clones of Naruto burst into the clearing.


	22. Chapter 22

The Elementalist Swordsman

By: Darksider82

Beta: Winged Seer Wolf

X-X-X-X-X-X

Reviewer's Corner: (For review responses)

X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer:

_I own none of these franchises. I own this idea._

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Chat and spells"  
_Thoughts__  
_Jutsu **  
**(Speaking is parsletongue)  
_(Tailed beast thoughts)_

**XXII**

Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji and Neji launched themselves through the trees in a strict single line. All was going well until Akamaru picked up a scent of blood. "Guys, Akamaru smells blood three kilometres away, eleven degrees north west." He explained and Naruto formed his signature handseal.

"**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" **Twelve Naruto's sprang out around him and they quickly got the information from Kiba and they disappeared.

"Hopefully they are still alive and can provide assistance." Naruto explained.

The Naruto clones appeared and to their shock found Shizune tending to three trussed up specialist jonin and "Harry-sensei!" He whispered and the clones made their presence known surprising Shizune and Harry.

"Naruto-gaki what the heck are you doing here? Where the hell is your...Oh wait a sec **kage bunshins? **Get me out and off this here tree and get this lot to Konoha along with myself." The clones nodded and slowly but effectively they detached Harry from the tree.

Under Shizune's guidance the other three jonin were placed on stretchers which had been in a containment scroll and were zipping through the trees. "Dispel and watch out when fighting them. They have curse marks that allow them to fight on even terms and best Konoha jonin." Harry informed the clones as they headed back to Konoha.

The clones dispelled the moment they encountered several chunin and jonin in the village. The transfer of the patients completed including Harry the clones transferred the information back to the prime. "Shikamaru, the guys who have Sasuke have curse marks that allow them to fight Harry-sensei, Shizune-nee chan, Raido, Genma and another individually and beat them soundly."

Shikamaru nodded and began to formulate a plan when all of a sudden they caught up with the Sound Four. "OI, give us back our comrade!" Shouted Naruto causing the shinobi in question to laugh mockingly at him.

"Why should we? I mean he came to us on his own free will." Said one of the Oto nins infuriating Naruto even more to the point of his eyes flashing red from Kyuubi influence.

"You three go on, I'll deal with them. Besides I'm hungry." Stated the big Oto-nin. The red headed kunoichi scoffed and left him followed by the others.

The four genin and one chunin squared off against the large kid with a larger appetite. **"DOTON KEKKAI: DORO DOMU!" **Declared the large kid slamming his hands into the ground causing the earth to spring up and engulp the Konoha ninja like the maw of a massive creature.

"LET US OUT!" Screamed Naruto and Kiba smashing themselves futilely against the wall. It was Neji who felt it first.

"Everyone that massive mountain of a ninja is absorbing our chakra. Its gradual so as a result Naruto will not feel it just yet." With that Neji began to sink to his knees as chakra fatigue set in.

"Listen how about we talk this over? You let me out and no-one else?" Shouted Shikamaru through the wall of the dome as he sank into his thinking position.

Outside of the dome Jirobo chuckled as the manic panic, desperation and infighting set in and began. "Oh you pitiful creatures, infighting amongst yourselves because one of you values his life more than the rest, however I don't believe I will."

Shikamaru smirked "Game over." He whispered quietly and he turned to the assembled genin. Choji kept munching on his BBQ flavoured chips and turned to face his old friend.

"Naruto launch a kunai all around us, once the dome begins to regenerate Kiba, Akamaru hit the wall with everything you have and Choji you know what to do." He whispered getting nods and grunts in response.

"Why should we trust you Shikamaru? Just now you tried to sell us out to save your neck." Growled Neji only for Choji's meaty hand to clamp down on his shoulder.

"Because Hyuuga, Shikamaru always has a plan prepared. I know Shikamaru and..." Choji carried on at a whisper "He will never leave one of us behind and he is the only one who is a chunin out of all of us."

Neji reluctantly nodded and had to hurl himself to the floor as Shikamaru nodded at Naruto who immediately released a salvo of kunai and shuriken around the interior of the dome.

"SOUTH WALL! HURRY!" Shouted Naruto as he saw the wall slowly regenerating and Kiba was moving soldier pills going down his and Akamaru's mouths **"JUJIN BUNSHIN!" **Kiba shouted and Akamaru yipped and soon enough two Kiba's appeared.

"**SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!" **The twin Kiba's took on a more feral appearance.

"**GATSUGA!" **With that the two Kiba's blurred from existence and suddenly multiple fractures and craters appeared on the southern part of the dome as the Fang Passing Fang/Four Legs jutsu combination took effect.

Choji discarded his packet of chips and shouted **"BAIKA NO JUTSU!" **Everyone aside Shikamaru stared at Choji as the plump boy swelled to enormous size.

"All that food he eats does something doesn't it? See why I claim Choji is the most powerful of us." Shikamaru explained. Naruto grinned at the statement.

"I didn't know the reason was for this...I just thought he liked to eat."

"**NIKUDAN SENSHA!"** Choji swelled to enormous size and suddenly transformed into a massive boulder and slammed into and through the weakened wall. The wall groaned and collapsed with a roar.

"I see you got out my little meal ticket but too bad you won't get past me." Growled Jirobo as he scooped up a boulder of earth that was at least two hundred times his size and almost quadrupled that in weight.

However with all massive projectiles it is notoriously easy to escape. Such as now because as the boulder went soaring through the sky Jirobo noticed his meal ticket had disappeared.

He grinned sadistically what they didn't know was that the moment he tasted their delicious chakra he was an effective tracker as an Inuzuka. "I found you my lovely meal ticket." He growled as he appeared over the bush the shinobi were hiding behind.

"**TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Naruto trying to distract the large man, however as per the norm with Naruto and his clones the giant teen smashed them aside effortlessly.

"Everyone go! I can take this one." Spoke up Choji as he handed Shikamaru the bag of soldier pills. Shikamaru stared as Choji revealed three pills the colours of traffic lights.

"Choji..." Began Shikamaru but Choji glared at him and reluctantly the rest took to the trees.

"We'll be waiting for you." Naruto and Kiba said as they departed.

"You know...the one who is left behind is generally the dead weight, fattest and the weakest of all the entire team." Commented Jirobo causing Choji to snarl and charge him.

"**BAIKA NO JUTSU!" **Screamed Choji as he enlarged himself to gianormous sizes causing Jirobo to shrug as he had seen this happen already.

"**NIKUDAN SENSHA!" **again Jirobo shrugged as the massive boulder came surging towards him. What surprised him was the boy's ability to redirect the attack to follow him and not lose any speed.

Jirobo suddenly lashed out with a body blow that could decapitate an ox causing Choji to drop the attack, eyes bulge out of his head and land heavily on the floor.

"Shikamaru, what were those pills that Choji showed us?" Asked Neji as they persued the casket with Sasuke.

Shikamaru grimaced "Those are the secret Akamichi clan pills that allow them to use their Kekkei Genkai effectively. They are the green spinach pill which increases chakra levels by five fold. Yellow curry pill by tenfold and finally the red chilli pill..."

"I'm guessing a massive overload of chakra but something bad happens." Kiba asked as Shikamaru stopped talking about the pills. The Nara nodded and reluctantly continued "...Increases chakra one hundredfold but death is practically immediate. The fact Choji is even contemplating using the pills tells me he is the strongest out of us all."

Everyone nodded at the sacrifice their pudgy comrade was about to make. "Choji WILL survive, I KNOW HE WILL DATTEBOYO!" Shouted Naruto causing a faint grin on everyone's face at his enthusiasm.

Meanwhile Harry hurtled through the trees in the vain hope he could catch up with the retrieval squad. He winced as he landed on a branch and swayed at the momentary loss of balance. He looked at his legs and saw that the injuries inflicted on him had healed slightly.

"Watch what you say about my friends." Choji growled as he opened the first lid and bit down on the green spinach pill.

"**EXPANSION JUTSU! ARM!" **Choji shouted as his arm expanded and effortlessly smashed into Jirobo who grunted under the impact of the strike. Jirobo crumpled to the floor as the same technique only this time from the leg and foot almost crushed his ribcage.

Jirobo sprung away as did Choji who suddenly gripped his chest _I didn't know the spinach pill was this bad. _He thought but he shrugged it aside as Jirobo came charging at him.

"**BAIKA NO JUTSU!" **Choji swelled, Choji place two cords of kunai across his entire body.

"**SPIKED NIKUDAN SENSHA!" **Choji transformed into a spiked form of his bullet tank and charged forward meeting Jirobo who slammed up an earthen wall. However the kunai drove straight through cutting into him.

Jirobo activated his curse mark level one and his strength increased enabling him to punch the transformed Choji away. Choji snarled and consumed the curry pill.

"**EXPANSION JUTSU!" **Choji screamed as he grew to massive heights that even a giant would be envious of. Then Choji proceeded to punch, kick, slap and throw the level one Jirobo around like a rag doll.

_I never thought I would have to use level two on this fatso. _Growled Jirobo as he fell to the addictive power of the curse mark level 2, causing him to grow another seven inches, turn red and his entire body looked like it was on steroids.

Jirobo punched the gargantuan sized Choji in the stomach but the child dodged it. Grabbed Jirobo slapped him up and then down. **"AKIMICHI SECRET TECHNIQUE: GARGANTUAN SLAM!" **

Jirobo crumbled underneath the gigantic Choji. However the second level of the curse mark increased his strength. With a herculean effort Jirobo managed to bench press the big boned teen into the air and slammed him into the floor.

Choji wouldn't have felt it in this state but the curry pill wore off and he screamed in agony as the pills effects took hold and he was pile driven into the unforgiving solid earthen ground.

"After I have finished with you, I am going to go after your friends and systematically kill them. Or better yet grab them and drain them of chakra in front of you." Then next to Choji Jirobo observed the BBQ chips the boy was evidently eating.

"Thanks for the snack." He commented, he peered inside and noticed that there was only one left.

Deep in the crater Choji grimaced as he felt for the last pill. "Now it has come down to this pill, me and him. Kami, I hope you are ready to receive us." Choji murmured as he opened the capsule and bit down on the pill.

The effect was immediate. Gigantic, majestic corporeal butterfly wings of blue chakra emerged from Choji's back and the weight he lost was rapidly regained. Choji floated to his feet, grabbed and flipped Jirobo in such a way that only an Akamichi can (picking you up one or two handed and then slamming you into the ground).

"How...did...you...get...so...strong...fatty?" Gasped Jirobo as Choji towered above him.

"You can call me fat, you can take the last piece of a meal from me BUT NEVER THREATEN MY FRIENDS!" He finished with a yell before pushing himself into the air.

"I call all my chakra to my right hand." Choji called out and slowly but surely his right hand began to glow with the amount of chakra he had shoved into it.

"What are you..." Jirobo called out but he didn't finish as Choji screamed in a voice for the world to hear.

"**AKAMICHI HIJUTSU: CHODAN BAKUGEKI!" **The wings disappeared and joined the glowing chakra which made it glow a bright blue and Choji descended, he tucked the fist in and within three metres of the target he punched out with all of his might.

Jirobo couldn't scream at all as the fist pulverised his ribs and crushed his heart and lungs. Jirobo felt the entirety of his digestive system burst like balloons and soon enough the image of the Shinigami loomed above him.

Choji sighed in relief. It was over. Suddenly in shock he felt the effects of the red pill kick in. Bent double, coughing like a hag, he stumbled away and collapsed against a tree. Looking up he noticed a massive arrow pointing in the direction the others had gone.

He untied his headband as he looked around and he saw the various messages the others had left him. _Come on mate. We believe in you. _Choji smiled and a faint tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Tou-san, you were right. I have made friends. I just wish I could see them again one last time." As he closed his eyes he noticed the same butterflies had nestled in the tree across from him. It was the same kind he had observed when he was a kid.


End file.
